Caméléon : Le projet Chaos
by Enthara
Summary: L'histoire se déroule peu après les événements de l'Ile du Diable. La situation semble être revenue au status quo. C'est sans compter sur l'intervention d'une mystérieuse jeune femme et les manigances du Centre dirigé par Raines et Lyle...
1. Chapitre 1 : Une intervention inattendue

**Chapitre 1 : Une intervention inattendue **

Le message l'avait surpris par son coté péremptoire qui contrastait fortement avec la réserve dont faisait preuve habituellement son interlocutrice. Elle prétendait que si elle intervenait trop directement, elle risquait de modifier de manière dramatique les prévisions qu'elle avait la capacité de réaliser sur l'avenir, parfois à très long terme, cette vision fragile, qu'elle utilisait pourtant avec assurance afin de se préserver elle et les siens des recherches du Centre depuis plus de quatre ans. Le message était bref : « Ne bouges pas. J'ai besoin de cinq jours. Je te recontacterais. ».

Jarod s'enfonça à nouveau dans le fauteuil. Ces quelques mots ricochaient avec force dans son esprit, troublant le cours de ses pensées sans qu'il parvienne à en retrouver le fil. Il ne pouvait pas à imaginer quelles circonstances l'avaient poussée à intervenir de manière si directe. Machinalement, il commença à rassembler les rares possessions qu'il comptait emporter avec lui. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui préciser combien la situation était urgente. Lorsqu'elle lui enverrait le prochain message, il serait prêt.

Melle Parker avait trop bu et le savait. Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'injurier copieusement le barman qui refusait de lui rendre ses clefs de voiture. Elle allait se résigner à appeler un taxi lorsque la jeune femme entra. Elle l'aurait probablement ignorée sans ce regard de reconnaissance, qui la fit la détailler davantage alors que la fille s'avançait d'un pas décidé dans sa direction. Des cheveux blond cuivré coupés court encadraient un visage rond aux pommettes marquées. Ses yeux bleu-vert, profondément enfoncés, avaient parcouru la pièce et elle évalua la situation en quelques secondes. Elle prit doucement Mlle Parker par le bras et l'écarta du comptoir.

« _ Donnez-moi les clefs. Je vais la reconduire chez elle.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda d'un air soupçonneux l'homme.

_ Sa petite sœur, fit rapidement la jeune fille, en attrapant adroitement le trousseau qu'il lui lançait.

_ Vous ne devriez pas la laisser boire de cette manière. Ça ne lui réussit pas.

_ Nous venons de perdre notre père, dit assez froidement la jeune femme en faisant baisser les yeux du barman. Cela autorise quelques excès. Viens, continua-t-elle à l'adresse d'une Mlle Parker, médusée. L'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool, rendue docile par l'aplomb de sa compagne, celle-ci la suivit sur le parking puis s'assit du côté passager. Elle attendit que la voiture ait démarré pour prendre la parole :

_ Vous n'êtes pas ma sœur.

_ Le Centre se veut une grande famille, pourtant, fit la jeune femme, pince sans rire.

_ Qui êtes-vous, réagit enfin Melle Parker en se redressant pour dévisager son interlocutrice.

_ Tout va bien pour l'instant, petite sœur, fit la jeune fille apaisante, en s'engageant dans l'allée du garage. Elle avait trouvé sans indications la maison et sortit de son sac une clef qui tourna sans protester dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

_ J'ai déjà passé la maison aux détecteurs. Elle est bourrée de micros, la ligne téléphonique est sur écoute et il y a probablement un mouchard sur ton ordinateur, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de trouver le moyen de le désactiver discrètement. Pour le reste, le brouilleur de fréquences que j'ai installé tout à l'heure devrait faire l'affaire. Par contre, ils vont probablement nous envoyer un employé du téléphone demain matin à la première heure pour vérifier leur installation. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, tandis que Mlle Parker farfouillait dans l'armoire à pharmacie pour trouver de quoi juguler la migraine féroce qu'elle sentait venir.

_ C'est Jarod qui vous envoie ? Demanda-t-elle, sans préambule, regrettant une fois de plus d'avoir arrêté de fumer deux ans plus tôt.

_ En quelque sorte, éluda la fille en la suivant du regard tandis qu'elle la rejoignait dans le salon. Il m'a rapporté des choses qui m'ont paru inquiétantes, si bien que j'ai préféré prendre les devants. Les choses évoluent un peu trop vite à mon goût, en ce moment.

_ Je ne comprends pas, fit d'une voix lasse Melle Parker.

_ C'est pourtant simple, dit la jeune fille avec un certain agacement le Centre est un navire en perdition. Raines et Lyle n'étant plus freinés par la prudence de votre père, ils ne vont plus hésiter à utiliser les grands moyens pour stopper les voies d'eau du navire. Récupérer Jarod et nous anéantir mes amis et moi. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'ils envisageront avant longtemps de vous utiliser comme appât toi ou l'un de tes proches. Sydney et Broots ont une famille, et tu es très chère aux yeux de Jarod. Et particulièrement vulnérable, ajouta-t-elle.

_ Qui êtes-vous pour vous permettre de dire des choses pareilles, siffla Mlle Parker.

_ Sorc'ha Kermenc'hair, voyante du niveau sous-terrain 25, troisième cellule en partant de l'ascenseur, pour vous servir. Je suis passée très tôt ce matin pour vider les chargeurs et les barillets de toutes les armes à feu de la maison, dit calmement la jeune fille, sans s'émouvoir en voyant Mlle Parker sortir un revolver de sa veste.

_ Le massacre qui a eu lieu juste avant l'explosion du niveau sous-terrain 27, c'était toi et tes petits camarades, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Nous n'avons fait que rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à nos geôliers. Nos bourreaux, devrais-je dire. Leur spécialité était la torture tant physique que mentale. Ils étaient très bons; Lyle les avait formés. Elle prit une longue inspiration pour retrouver son calme et Mlle Parker comprit seulement à cet instant l'origine des cicatrices blanchâtres qui striaient ses épaules et s'enroulaient autour de ses avant-bras.

_ Le pire c'est l'électricité, fit d'un air faussement détaché Sorc'ha. Et ça ne laisse presque pas de traces, précisa-t-elle, montrant les anciennes traces de brûlures qui stigmatisaient ses poignets.

Melle Parker s'écroula dans le fauteuil en joignant les mains devant sa bouche. Au moment des faits, Sorc'ha ne devait être qu'une enfant.

_ Nous avons survécus, fit la jeune fille en écartant d'un geste de la main les images qu'évoquaient les marques sur sa peau. Mais nous savons ce dont ils sont capables. Écoutes-moi, s'il te plait. Elle sortit de son sac plusieurs cartes plastifiées et un carnet et les tendit à son interlocutrice. Il s'agissait d'une carte d'identité, d'un permis de conduire et d'un passeport. Les trois documents étaient au nom d'une certaine Éléonore Camara, et certifiait que la femme dont les photos et la description y étaient incluses était ressortissante de l'Argentine. Melle Parker nota avec un certain trouble que les photos qui la représentaient dataient de différentes époques, en accord avec les dates auxquelles les documents avaient été édités d'après ce qui était écrit dessus.

_ C'est de la bonne qualité, n'est-ce pas, s'enquit Sorc'ha avec un sourire malicieux. A moins que tu ais remarqué un défaut qui m'aurait échappé ?

_ Ils sont parfaits, admit Mlle Parker avec un soupir. Pourquoi l'Argentine ?

_ Ton mari ne parle pas très bien portugais, fit la jeune fille en lui tendant un nouveau jeu de documents. Melle Parker fronça les sourcils en découvrant la photo de Broots sur la carte d'identité.

_ Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

_ SI je parviens à vous persuader de disparaître, il faut bien comprendre que les Nettoyeurs seront lancés sur vos traces le jour suivant. Il va falloir brouiller les pistes.

_ Il y a aussi des papiers pour Sydney ?

_ Des papiers belges pour lui et moi. Je serais sa fille, expliqua Sorc'ha.

_ Mais sa famille ?

_ Nicolas et sa mère ont déjà été éloignés. Ils ne savent rien, mais ils sont en sécurité. J'essayerai de faire en sorte qu'ils le restent quel que soit le choix que vous ferez. Mais il serait plus pratique que vous leur expliquiez la situation.

_ Jarod vous a souvent parlé de nous, n'est-ce pas, finit par dire Mlle Parker après quelques instants d'ébahissement.

_ Et puis, je suis aussi de nature curieuse, avoua avec un sourire amusé Sorc'ha. Et nous avons quelque-chose en commun. Elle sortit la photo d'une fillette de trois ou quatre ans aux cheveux blond-roux et aux yeux bleu-vert. En plus du net air de famille de famille avec la jeune fille, Mlle Parker trouva quelque-chose de familier dans les traits enfantins. C'est ma petit fille, reprit Sorc'ha. Ta nièce.

_ Je suppose que son père est Lyle ?

_ Son père biologique, oui. Je suppose que le Centre voulait créer une super voyante, ou quelque-chose dans le genre. Je ne me suis pas assez attardée pour le savoir. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir avec la complicité des autres voyants trois mois après Jarod. Je l'ai trouvé et il m'a aidé pour la naissance de Merry. Nous sommes devenus amis et nous avons gardé le contact toutes ces années. Merry l'adore et je regrette chaque jour qu'il ne soit pas son père, ajouta la jeune fille.

_ Il y a de quoi, reconnut Mlle Parker d'une voix sombre.

_ Mais, Jarod n'arrête pas de lui répéter combien sa tante est exceptionnelle, dit gentiment Sorc'ha. Et j'ai confiance dans son jugement.

_ C'est gentil de sa part, remarqua d'un ton distrait Mlle Parker.

_ Jarod est toujours sincère, affirma l'autre. Et puis, depuis le temps que je vous suis, toi et ton équipe, je sais ce que vous valez.

_ Tu nous espionnes ? Pour le compte de Jarod ?

_ Non, je vous suivais. C'est mon don ou ma malédiction. Pendant la fin de ma grossesse, il a bien fallu que j'empêche le Centre de nous retrouver moi et Jarod. Je me suis donc intéressée à toi, Sydney et Broots, afin de prévoir vos prochains mouvements. Elle reprit après quelques instants : Plus je me concentre sur des individus, plus il m'est difficile de rompre la connexion. A chaque fois que je regarde la télévision, que je fais des recherches sur internet, ou que j'ouvre un journal, s'il y a une information liée à l'un d'entre vous, elle me saute aux yeux. Je ne le fais pas exprès, du moins pas depuis près de trois ans. Lorsque vous serez à l'abri, peut-être que les flashs s'arrêteront.

_ D'autres personnes sont sous votre surveillance ?

_ Jarod, Raines et Lyle. Pour être honnête, il y a toute une équipe qui suit Lyle pas à pas. Il y en a beaucoup qui ont la rancune tenace.

_ Pauvre Lyle, fit Mlle Parker avec ironie. Je suppose que ceux-là n'ont pas vraiment pour but de voler à son secours, n'est-ce pas ?

_ En effet, convint avec un franc sourire Sorc'ha. Mais je tiens les loups en laisse pour l'instant. Je me réserve la décision finale sur le sort de Lyle.

_ La mort ? Suggéra Mlle Parker.

_ En dernier ressort. Mais Je dois être sûre que c'est la meilleure solution. Je dois penser à ma fille, ajouta-t-elle. Que pensera-t-elle de moi lorsqu'elle sera plus grande si je fais abattre son père comme un chien ?

_ Que tu as fait œuvre de salubrité publique en débarrassant le monde d'une ordure pareille ?

_ Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, fit d'un ton impassible son interlocutrice. Étant donné les troubles mentaux que nous avons tous développés pendant ces années ou nous avons été enfermés, nous sommes tous bons à abattre. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de juger les autres trop rapidement.

_ C'est généreux de votre part. Je ne crois pas que j'en serais capable, dit après réflexion Mlle Parker.

_ Pas vraiment. Si je les laisse se venger, je perdrais tout contrôle sur eux. Et crois-moi, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose qu'il y est quinze machines à tuer capables de prévoir toutes les manoeuvres qu'on pourrait leur opposer, lâchées dans la nature.

_ S'ils sont tellement dangereux, comment peux-tu être sûre qu'ils ne mènent pas leur petite vendetta de leur côté ? S'inquiéta Mlle Parker.

_ Pour la simple raison, que je les tiens occupés la plupart du temps. J'ai fait construire un centre de recherche rien que pour qu'ils puissent concentrer toute leur énergie mentale sur quelque-chose de constructif. Et puis, je les ai fortement encouragés à procréer. Les enfants, ça occupe.

Mlle Parker ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette dernière remarque. La méthode était loin d'être orthodoxe, mais elle ne doutait pas de ses vertus thérapeutiques.

_Nos enfants nous aiment sans conditions, reprit Sorc'ha. Ils nous obligent à être dignes de cet amour. Même si nous avons soif de sang, nous n'avons pas le droit de les décevoir.

_ Je comprends, fit Mlle Parker, pensive. Sa mère avait eu la même attitude, cherchant à la sauver de l'influence pernicieuse du Centre, au risque de sa propre vie.

_ Je suis sincèrement désolée pour toutes les épreuves que vous avez du traverser seule ces derniers temps, ajouta doucement Sorc'ha. Je sais combien il peut être douloureux de perdre un proche.

_ Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il soit vraiment mort, dit Mlle Parker avec dérision. C'est ça le problème avec le Centre. Rien n'est jamais certain.

_ Je sais, soupira son interlocutrice. Nous devrions dormir maintenant. Une longue journée nous attend demain.

Mlle Parker ne put qu'acquiescer avant de tituber jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'effondra sur son lit.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Échec au fou

Chapitre 2 : Échec au fou

Sorc'ha avait bien conscience qu'au réveil la vraie Miss Parker, beaucoup plus intransigeante et beaucoup moins influençable serait de retour. C'est pourquoi, bien avant que sa nouvelle amie n'ouvre les yeux, elle fit disparaître toutes les armes qu'elle avait pu repérer précédemment, allant même jusqu'à noter l'emplacement des bibelots assez pesants et assez maniables à la fois pour être utilisés comme massue, ainsi que la présence de cordons de rideau pouvant servir de garrot. Cette inspection terminée, elle entreprit de préparer le petit-déjeuner avec le flegme qui la caractérisait. Ayant passé une bonne partie de son enfance au Centre dans des conditions assez précaires, elle avait appris à relativiser le danger que comportait chaque situation. Elle savait prendre assez de recul pour ne pas être paralysée par les probabilités, rarement nulles, que le contrôle des événements lui échappe. Le même traitement infligé sur des personnalités plus fragiles avait eu pour effet d'exacerber les tendances paranoïaques de certains, d'annihiler pratiquement toute capacité de décision chez d'autres et pour d'autres encore de les faire réagir impulsivement au moindre événement. Sophie jugeait ces désordres mentaux relativement bénins par rapport à l'état catatonique dans lequel avait sombré la plus sensible d'entre tous. Malgré leurs soins et particulièrement ceux de sa soeur jumelle, ils n'avaient pas réussi à la ramener. La jeune Asiatique se laissait nourrir, laver et vêtir mais aucun mot ne franchissait jamais ses lèvres et rien dans son expression impassible ne laissait supposer qu'elle perçoive quoi que ce soit du monde qui l'entourait. Sorc'ha sentit ses poings se serraient malgré elle, et posa doucement la bouteille de lait sur le plan de travail. Il lui était déjà arrivé d'en briser une dans un mouvement de colère mal contenue, et elle ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe d'aller aux urgences. Pas si près de Blue Cove et du Centre. Surtout avec tous ceux qui comptait sur elle ! Sorc'ha aimait Jarod comme une soeur et, bien qu'il soit deux fois plus âgé qu'elle, il réveillait bien souvent chez elle un instinct de protection presque maternel. Il était tellement innocent malgré les horreurs que le Centre lui avait fait subir, qu'elle avait presque douter de son choix lorsqu'elle lui avait confié sa vie et celle de son enfant à naître. Au fil des mois, il lui avait prouvé qu'elle ne s'était pas tromper dans son évaluation. Cette évaluation lui avait valu une gifle de la part de Lyle lorsqu'elle l'avait écrite noir sur blanc dans le rapport qu'elle devait lui remettre : le Centre ne rattraperait jamais le Caméléon qui venait de s'échapper avec tant de panache, à moins que Jarod ne veuille se laisser attraper. Avec le temps, le regard lumineux de Jarod s'était peu à peu obscurci, au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait de quoi la nature humaine était capable et elle détestait ça. Lorsqu'elle l'avait eu au téléphone un mois plus tôt, la lassitude dans sa voix l'avait convaincue qu'elle devait agir. Il était tant pour elle de payer ses dettes avant que cet homme qu'elle estimait par-dessus tout ne perde le goût de vivre. Lorsqu'on avait perdu tout espoir, on était trop prêt de se perdre soi-même. Sorc'ha le savait d'expérience.

Miss Parker eut un réveil difficile, tellement difficile qu'elle douta un moment que ses souvenirs de la veille aient été autre chose qu'une hallucination provoquée par l'abus d'alcool. Comment pouvait-elle encore être assez naïve pour croire qu'une bonne fée avait surgi de nulle part pour lui proposer une échappatoire aux chaînes qui la liaient au Centre ?

Pourtant, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait pas complètement rêvé ; de la cuisine provenait une bonne odeur de pain grillé et une assiette rempli d'oeufs brouillés et de bacon l'attendait. La jeune femme posa un regard bienveillant sur son expression perdue et lui offrit une tasse de café. Miss Parker admit que de plus amples informations pouvaient attendre qu'elle ait bu un peu de ce merveilleux breuvage.

_ Pourquoi êtes-vous venue me trouver en premier, demanda-t-elle, après quelques gorgées.

La réponse fusa comme une évidence :

_ Je sais que vous serez la plus difficile à convaincre. Le Centre est tout votre univers, votre famille votre deuxième maison. D'une certaine façon, vous êtes le Centre, tout comme Lyle ou Raines.

Miss Parker faillit lâcher une remarque acerbe, mais se retint. Elle avait soudainement compris à quel point son interlocutrice avait raison.

_ Alors tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas accepter ton offre, dit-elle d'un ton las. Le vouvoiement d'une personne si proche d'elle, capable de pressentir si finement les mécanismes de son inconscient, lui semblait ridicule. J'admire et je respecte Jarod, mais cela ne change rien au fait que je fais partie du Centre et que je dois l'y ramener. Je ne peux pas abandonner.

Le visage mobile de la jeune fille prit une expression partagée à part égale entre l'exaspération et le désappointement.

_ Je craignais que tu tiennes ce genre de discours lorsque tu aurais repris tes esprits, dit celle-ci, imitant Miss Parker dans son tutoiement. Personne ne veut t'obliger à renier ce que tu es, continua-t-elle doucement. Ceux qui t'aiment, quels qu'ils soient, voudraient juste que tu sois un peu plus toi-même. Le Centre se nourrit de toi, mais tu n'es pas obligée de le laisser te dévorer.

_ Avec le temps, je pourrais peut-être faire en sorte qu'il redevienne l'organisme philanthrope qu'il était lorsque ma mère y travaillait, fit Miss Parker d'un ton hésitant. Je suis sûre que si Jarod revenait au Centre tout serait possible !

_ Même si le Centre parvenait à éliminer tous les conflits, toutes les famines, toutes les maladies de ce monde, cela ne changerait rien, affirma la voyante d'un ton définitif. Il y a eu trop de souffrances, trop d'ombres et de secrets pour que l'on puisse exorciser tous ses démons. Il te détruira bien avant que tu sois en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour le changer.

_ Ainsi soit-il, fit Miss Parker d'un ton résigné. Depuis qu'elle avait vu la tombe de la jeune Miss Parker sur l'île du Diable, un sentiment de fatalité la poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves. Cette impression d'avoir déjà son destin tout tracé allait même jusqu'à inhiber les dons de précognition hérités de sa mère dont elle avait pris conscience à peine quelques mois plus tôt.

_ Mais où est passée la Miss Parker survoltée que Jarod m'avait décrite, soupira Sorc'ha. La colère et la tristesse se disputaient maintenant ses traits. Miss Parker trouvait extraordinaire qu'après avoir vécu si longtemps au Centre, la jeune fille n'ait pas appris à dissimuler ses émotions. En cet instant, malgré ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux clairs, elle lui rappelait irrésistiblement... Jarod.

_ Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, dit Miss Parker, soudain furieuse. Cela ne marche pas. Il n'est pas aussi facile de me manipuler que tu sembles le penser.

_ J'ai du mal à croire ça, fit l'autre, recouvrant sa propre personnalité avec une rapidité qui faillit déstabiliser Miss Parker. Le Centre t'a trompée et trahie tellement de fois que tu en as perdu le compte, mais tu restes là sans réagir. Le Centre a tué ta mère et Thomas, les deux personnes qui auraient pu faire que ta vie soit différente !

_ J'ai fait payer à ceux qui les ont tués !

_ Bien sûr que non ! Tu n'as jamais su qui était réellement derrière Brigitte et même si tu sais que Raines a abattu ta mère juste après qu'elle ait mis au monde Ethan, il a toujours été intouchable ! De toute manière, continua Sorc'ha, empêchant par la même occasion Miss Parker de répliquer, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils auraient voulu. Ils voulaient que tu sois saine et sauve, loin du Centre, martela-t-elle encore. Ils ne souhaitaient pas que tu les venges, mais que tu sois libre et heureuse.

Les yeux de Miss Parker lancèrent des éclairs :

_ Je ne peux pas être libre tant que je ne serais pas parvenue à arracher tous ses secrets au Centre et que les responsables n'auront pas payé !

_ C'est donc ça qui te retient, fit son interlocutrice d'un ton victorieux. Si je te donnais les moyens de trouver les réponses à tes questions et d'accomplir ta revanche, de tous les anéantir, me suivrais-tu ?

Miss Parker la fixa, surprise. La jeune femme la regardait maintenant avec le regard chargé d'expérience de ceux qui en ont vu déjà bien assez. Elle comprit enfin que si la jeune femme avait un grand don d'empathie semblable à celui de Jarod, ce don ne mettait nullement un frein à une intelligence froide et réfléchie. Depuis presque une demi-heure, elle s'était contentée de la sonder. Maintenant, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

_ Que veux-tu dire ?

_ Je vais te faire la même proposition qu'à Jarod. J'ai les moyens de vous protéger, vous et vos proches, et de vous fournir les outils nécessaires pour que nous venions tous ensembles à bout du Centre.

_ Et en échange ?

_ J'ai de l'affection pour vous deux et le Centre doit être détruit pour que mon enfant soit à l'abri. Cela ne me coûte rien d'assurer la protection de Sydney, Broots et de leurs familles. Et puis, j'ai une vieille dette à régler, ajouta Sorc'ha après un moment de réflexion.

_ Vis-à-vis de Jarod, mais pas de nous, remarqua Miss Parker.

_ Je te considère comme faisant partie de la famille, répliqua Sorc'ha d'un ton sec, comme si elle se sentait insultée de devoir énoncer ce qui lui semblait apparemment relever de l'évidence. Beaucoup jugent que je fais preuve de faiblesse en ne vous considérant pas comme de simples pions Jarod et toi. Mais ce n'est pas parce que l'on a vécu avec des monstres que l'on doit faire preuve d'autant d'insensibilité que ses bourreaux, continua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas n'être qu'une joueuse d'échec, capable de préparer cinquante coups d'avance, sans se soucier des pions que je devrais sacrifier pour atteindre mon but. Et si le projet Chaos est lancé sans que vous soyez hors de portée du Centre... il ne faut pas que vous restiez exposés, reprit-elle après un silence , mortellement sérieuse. Aucun d'entre vous.

Miss Parker frémit intérieurement. Son instinct lui disait que la jeune fille s'était contentée d'énoncer les faits, sans dramatisation inutile. Néanmoins, il était trop tôt pour qu'elle puisse lui faire confiance. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir accepter son offre, mais ...

_ Ma place est au Centre, finit-elle par dire. Je sais que tant que Jarod fera le mort, il ne sera pas en danger et si tu veilles sur lui, il n'y aura aucune chance que je puisse lui nuire, même accidentellement, dit-elle, secrètement soulagée. C'est le mieux que je puisse faire.

_ Tu lui nuis rien qu'en refusant de lui dire tout simplement que tu l'aimes, dit la fille avec une dureté inattendue. Et tu sembles encore ne penser qu'à toi. Peut-être te sens-tu bien protégée par ton statut de fille du patron, même s'il s'agit maintenant de Raines, l'être le plus inhumain sur Terre à ma connaissance, et que les intrigues de ton jumeau ne t'inquiètent pas tant que ça, mais Sydney et Broots sont loin de bénéficier des mêmes appuis. Ils n'ont que toi, Miss Parker. Lyle et Raines ne s'en prendront peut-être pas directement à toi, mais ils n'hésiteront pas à faire souffrir tes proches pour t'atteindre.

_ Pourquoi ne leur fais-tu pas la même offre ? demanda Miss Parker, froissée par l'agressivité soudaine de son interlocutrice.

_ Je connais déjà leur réponse, dit la jeune femme avec une certaine lassitude. Broots hésitera peut-être davantage à cause de sa fille, mais elle sera identique à celle de Sydney. Ils ne t'abandonneront jamais au milieu de ce panier de crabes, même s'ils doivent y laisser des plumes.

Elle la fixa patiemment, ses yeux bleu-vert sondant les profondeurs de son âme sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Il y avait dans ce regard quelque-chose de pas tout à fait humain qui rappelait à Miss Parker de manière désagréable les différents monstres du Centre qu'elle avait pu rencontrer au cours de sa recherche de la vérité. A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement lié au don étrange de la jeune femme ? Contrairement au Caméléon, les voyants, tous autant qu'ils étaient, avaient été mis sur la liste des cibles à abattre prioritaires du Centre. Voyant qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à les retrouver rapidement, le Centre avait pris le partie de faire mine d'ignorer le problème, mais un important contingent de Nettoyeurs très expérimentés était envoyé à la chasse à l'homme, assez régulièrement. Obnubilée par Jarod, elle n'avait jamais prêté grande attention à cela, mais elle comprenait maintenant l'impression d'être toujours sur le qui-vive que donnait la jeune femme. Certains Nettoyeurs n'étaient jamais revenus, preuve qu'ils avaient été assez proches de leurs proies pour que celles-ci jugent plus prudent de les éliminer.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, la jeune fille n'était pas restée inactive :

_ Tiens, reprends ça, dit-elle en lui tendant son pistolet Smith&Weeson. Au poids, Miss Parker sentit qu'il était à nouveau chargé. Je me sentirais coupable de te laisser aussi désarmée au milieu de ces requins. Si quelqu'un te regarde de travers, ne réfléchis pas, tires. Je crains vraiment que tu n'aies pas encore réalisé à quel point ta situation est périlleuse, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton soucieux. Prends bien garde à toi, petite soeur.

Miss Parker, étourdie par ce soudain volte-face, la vit attraper son manteau avant de s'emmitoufler dedans et de se diriger vers la porte. Soudain, elle eut peur pour cette fille étrange qui semblait prête à disparaître de sa vie aussi soudainement qu'elle y était apparue comme emportée par le vent qui faisait battre les volets.

_ Je suppose que tu ne vas pas rester dans la région, dit-elle. Puisque j'ai donné ma réponse définitive.

La jeune femme se contenta de rire avant de sortir dans la rue. Miss Parker la suivit du regard, jusqu'au coin où elle disparut. Après avoir fixer le vide durant un moment, elle commença à se préparer pour se rendre au Centre. Elle n'oublia pas de passer son pistolet dans son holster avant de sortir. Le dernier conseil de la voyante lui semblait particulièrement avisé.

Sorc'ha patientait à l'arrêt de bus, lorsqu'une sonnerie se fit entendre ans son sac. Elle détestait le principe même d'être joignable et donc localisable à chaque instant, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de relâcher sa surveillance sur ses troupes. Mieux valait qu'ils la harcèlent au téléphone, plutôt qu'ils commencent à prendre des initiatives hasardeuses.

_ Alors, où en es-tu dans ta partie d'échecs ? Échec au fou ?

Elle reconnut sans peine cette voix railleuse. Christobal avait déjà prédit l'échec de sa mission. Il avait prétendu que la folie des Parkers empêcherait Miss Parker de se rallier à sa proposition.

_ Je ne suis pas encore mat, dit-elle calmement avant de raccrocher. Elle était loin d'avoir renoncé.


	3. Chapitre3 : A prophétie,prophétie à demi

**ChocolateAndCo : **Merci pour tes reviews.

Je suis désolée si le rythme de l'histoire te semble un peu lent au début et qu'il y ait encore pas mal d'ombre. En fait, pour les zones d'ombre, c'est un peu voulu,étant donné que j'espère écrire une longue fanfic et on ne peut donc pas tout dévoiler dans les deux premiers chapitres. Pour le coté explicatif un peu longuet des premiers chapitres, cela vient principalement du fait que j'introduis de manière totalement artificielle un nouveau personnage et que j'essaie de l'insérer le plus naturellement possible dans la trame de la série. Sans compter que d'après moi, l'état d'esprit des personnages est primordial et que leurs actions doivent découler logiquement de cet état d'esprit.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 3 : A prophétie et prophétie à demi

Jarod fut tiré d'une suite de cauchemars sans queue ni tête par une sonnerie insistante. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il étendit la main vers sa table de chevet, se rappela à la dernière minute qu'il n'avait pas de réveil et, attrapant en catastrophe son téléphone portable, parvint à répondre avant la dixième sonnerie fatidique.

_ Désolée pour le réveil brutal, s'excusa une voix qui lui était bien connue.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers le frigidaire où il attrapa une bouteille de jus d'orange. Qu'est devenu le droit de réserve de la communauté voyante ?

Il pouvait se permettre de se montrer ironique. Si Sorc'ha l'avait bien souvent aidé par le passé, les autres voyants lui avaient nettement signifié leur hostilité. Sorc'ha elle-même, s'était contenté de lui donner un petit coup de pouce à l'occasion, sans vraiment s'impliquer dans son conflit avec le Centre ou la recherche de sa famille.

_ Nous traversons une grave crise, Jarod. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas nous qui en subirons les conséquences. A priori, quoi qu'il se passe dans les prochains mois, nous serons à l'abri. Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toutes les personnes liées au Centre.

_ Sydney et Miss Parker, songea tout haut Jarod. Broots aussi ? Il connaissait assez la voyante pour savoir qu'elle avait exploré au maximum l'éventail des possibles que leur offrait l'avenir. Il savait aussi que, bien que prenant elle-même la plupart des décisions, l'avis de l'ensemble des siens pesait lourdement dans la balance. Pour qu'elle aille si clairement à l'encontre des opinions des autres, il fallait que la situation soit grave.

_ Ils ont peur, Jarod, dit-elle doucement. Ils sont tous capables de pressentir à quelle point notre situation est précaire, et ils sont terrifiés à l'idée de tout perdre. Mais là, nous devons intervenir. Je ne me le pardonnerais pas si nous étions à l'origine de ce massacre.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Jarod reprit après avoir bu une gorgée de jus d'orange :

_ Le projet Chaos ?

_ Le projet Chaos, confirma Sorc'ha. C'est notre prophétie, Jarod. Nous l'avons vu avant même de nous être échappés du Centre. Et tout d'un coup, le champ des probabilités associées à la mise en exécution de ce projet a été modifié ! Quelqu'un s'est emparé du projet Chaos pour ses propres intérêts.

_ Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas tout simplement un événement extérieur, sans lien avec le Centre, qui a pu provoquer ce désastre ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas possible. Les changements sont beaucoup trop radicaux. Quelqu'un a sciemment détourné le projet de ses objectifs. Personne n'aurait du en mourir.

Jarod sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi la voyante avait décidé d'intervenir. Il savait qu'elle estimait beaucoup Sydney qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer pendant son séjour au Centre. Elle éprouvait aussi une certaine affection pour Miss Parker découlant pour une bonne partie de ce qu'il lui avait raconté de leur enfance commune et pour le reste de ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre par elle-même sur la jeune femme. Broots, le plus vulnérable, réveillait probablement son instinct protecteur.

_ Et ils y en auraient beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres, ajouta-t-elle, suivant visiblement le cours de sa pensée. Cela nous fait penser à un nettoyage à grande échelle, mais nous ne parvenons pas à comprendre pourquoi. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que si le projet Chaos est lancé, il s'agit de l'avenir le plus probable.

_ Et bien, ne bougez pas, alors ! s'exclama Jarod, encore sous le choc. Le sentiment de n'avoir plus grand-chose à perdre qui l'habitait depuis son retour de Carthis, fondait comme neige au soleil.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas tout stopper, dit patiemment Sorc'ha. Nous avons trop travaillé dessus toutes ces années. L'occasion ne se présentera peut-être jamais plus.

_ Cela ne changerait rien, réalisa Jarod. Sorc'ha n'était pas du genre à mettre la vie d'autrui en danger sous prétexte d'une prophétie. Elle s'était déjà assez moquée de lui et de sa vaine quête des rouleaux. Elle prétendait qu'une prophétie vieille de plusieurs siècles ne pouvait être qu'obsolète. Il aurait donné cher pour la croire.

_ C'est ce que je crains. Quelqu'un sait ce que nous projetons de faire, quelqu'un capable de mettre notre plan à exécution. Quelqu'un auquel un massacre de masse ne ferait pas peur.

_ Lyle ou Raines, fit Jarod avec colère.

_ Nous n'avons pas encore eu de nouvelles de ce bon Monsieur Parker, mais nous ne devons pas sous-estimé sa capacité à survivre à tout. Il est possible qu'il ne se tourne pas les pouces en ce moment et qu'il soit indirectement lié à notre problème, tempéra Sorc'ha.

_ Monsieur Parker préfère manipuler les gens que de les tuer. Raines aime détruire et Lyle adore faire souffrir ceux qui l'entourent. Je pense que la plus grande part du danger vient de ces deux monstres.

_ C'est probable, reconnut-elle. Je sors de chez Miss Parker, dit-elle, changeant volontairement de sujet. J'y ai passé la nuit et nous avons un peu discuté.

_ Elle était chez elle quand tu l'as trouvée, demanda avec précaution Jarod.

_ Non, elle avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes. Processus d'auto-destruction classique de ceux qui se sentent coincés dans une situation sans issue, commenta-t-elle. Merci pour l'adresse du bar, d'ailleurs. Cela m'a évité de devoir me coltiner le passage en revue de tous les débits de boisson de la région.

_ A ton service, dit Jarod, machinalement. Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

_ Ce qu'elle a dit n'a pas d'importance, Jarod; elle m'a écoutée et c'est déjà bien plus que je m'y attendais. Je t'ai promis que nos petites manigances ne devraient jamais avoir de répercutions sur tes recherches et sur tes proches, et je tiens toujours mes promesses. J'ai des billets d'avion pour Broots, Debbie et elle pour demain soir, je te garantis qu'ils prendront ce vol. Par contre, j'aurais besoin d'autres renseignements pour mettre la main sur les membres de ta famille.

_ Ils sont en danger eux aussi ?

_ Davantage qu'ils ne le sont déjà, tu veux dire ? fit Sorc'ha, ironique à son tour. Je ne sais pas, ceux qui étaient chargés de contrôler le projet Chaos sont encore trop traumatisés par la vision du massacre pour que je puisse leur demander d'essayer de voir les événements à plus grande échelle.

_ Émilie dit que tu lui téléphones régulièrement pour lui dire de bouger ses fesses, sourit Jarod. Elle trouve ça légèrement humiliant.

_ Ta sœur se met souvent en situation dangereuse. Elle pose beaucoup de questions, et pas toujours aux meilleurs personnes, grogna Sorc'ha. A chaque fois, ça finit par remonter jusqu'à nous. Ces fichus journalistes !

Jarod rit, mais retrouva rapidement son sérieux. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs fois la leçon à Émilie, mais celle-ci avait pris son inquiétude avec une certaine désinvolture. Il reconnaissait bien là en elle l'impulsivité de leur frère défunt, Kyle.

_ Je peux t'aider à localiser le major Charles et Phil, finit-il par dire en référence à son père et son clone, de vingt ans son cadet. Mais j'ai complètement perdu la trace de ma mère lorsqu'elle a quitté Carthis avant la tempête et Ethan n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'il m'a quitté, il y a cinq mois.

_ je ne fais pas vraiment de soucis pour Ethan. Son instinct le conduira à nous, pour peu qu'il le souhaite. Ta mère peut poser davantage de problème car elle a déjà souvent du se cacher et a donc acquis une grande expérience dans ce domaine. Mais tu m'as dit qu'elle avait été blessée par balle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin avant de se faire soigner, probablement par quelqu'un qui la connaissait et en qui elle avait confiance. Nous essayerons de remonter sa piste à partir de là.

_ Ce serait un bon point de départ, admit Jarod. Pourquoi souhaites-tu donc tellement nous rassembler ?

Ils entendit la jeune fille prendre une grande inspiration, avant de lui répondre comme si elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait dire. Finalement, elle lâcha :

_ Je ne veux plus être prise au dépourvu, Jarod. Ils ont réussi à détourner le projet Chaos alors que nous surveillons tout ce qui pourrait s'y rapporter de près comme de loin depuis plus de six ans. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien s'attaquer à tous ces gens qui nous sont chers, sans que je le vois venir.

Elle raccrocha brutalement. Jarod connaissait bien les faiblesses de son interlocutrice et ne s'en alarma donc pas. Elle refusait de parler de ses craintes et de ses doutes, de la souffrance attachée à certains de ses souvenirs. Ses parents avaient été tués lors de son enlèvement par le Centre et depuis lors, elle avait fait tout son possible pour grandir et s'endurcir le plus rapidement possible, d'abord pour se protéger , puis pour protéger les autres au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait pris conscience de la détresse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous. Elle était la plus jeune d'entre eux, mais elle avait su les rassembler, les aider à se projeter dans l'avenir. Lorsque le Centre l'avait forcée à porter l'enfant de Lyle, elle s'était échappée à près de quatre mois de grossesse et avait su retrouver sa trace et parvenir jusqu'à lui par ses propres moyens. Un soir de tempête à Seattle, on avait frappé à coups redoublés à sa porte, avec l'énergie que seul donne le désespoir, et il l'avait trouvée, épuisée et pâle, cherchant assez vainement à s'abriter de la pluie sous le porche. Lorsqu'il l'avait fait entrer, il avait remarqué son regard chargé d'expérience, malgré son jeune âge, treize ou quatorze ans à peine. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'était débarrassée de son épais manteau qu'il avait vu qu'elle était enceinte. Jarod l'avait laissée quelques minutes seule le temps de lui trouver quelque-chose à manger dans le frigidaire et de lui préparer une boisson chaude, mais il devait s'apercevoir en revenant que ce bref délai avait suffit pour que son invitée sombre dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'elle lui avait raconté son histoire. Récit dont il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à croire la véracité tant il était similaire à ce qu'il avait lui-même vécu, bien que les violences physiques et psychologiques qu'avait subies la jeune fille, lui aient semblé disproportionnées par rapport à l'effet attendu, soit la coopération des sujets. Comme cause, elle s'était contentée de lui donner un nom : Lyle. Il lui avait fallu presque un an après cela pour comprendre à quel point elle avait raison. Vivre avec elle durant plusieurs mois s'était révélé une expérience... intéressante. Bien sûr, son ignorance du monde extérieur l'amusait souvent mais l'adolescente avait désespérément besoin de réapprendre à rire. En tant que colocataire, elle se révéla une parfaite maîtresse de maison, capable de transformer rapidement un endroit inconnu en tanière confortable. Seule vraie ombre au tableau : elle lui dissimulait ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle disparaissait, parfois pendant plusieurs jours, et répondait de manière évasive à ses questions sur ce qu'elle comptait faire une fois que le bébé serait né. Elle lui avait clairement dit dès le premier jour qu'elle partirait une fois remise de l'accouchement, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'imaginer seule dans ce monde dont il commençait tout juste à découvrir les merveilles, mais aussi les dangers quotidiens. Elle avait approuvé son idée de venir en aide à ceux qui pouvaient avoir besoin de lui, car elle comprenait parfaitement son besoin de se racheter à ses propres yeux après avoir participer aux recherches du Centre durant toutes ces années. Pour sa part, il avait deviné qu'une bonne part de ses pensées demeuraient toujours avec ceux qu'elle avait du laisser en arrière lorsqu'elle avait fui. La jeune fille avait perdu les eaux quatre mois plus tard, en fin de soirée. Jarod s'était documenté depuis son arrivée sur les actes nécessaires pendant et après l'accouchement, mais avait craint jusqu'au bout une complication. Heureusement, bien que le travail ait duré plus d'une douzaine d'heures, l'accouchement s'était bien passé. Il avait été surpris par le cri de l'enfant lorsqu'elle avait pris sa première respiration. Ce n'était qu'alors qu'il avait réalisé que la jeune mère était parvenue à retenir les siens durant toute la nuit, malgré la souffrance qu'elle avait du ressentir. Lorsqu'il lui en avait fait la remarque, elle s'était contenter de dire qu'elle n'avait pas voulu réveiller les voisins. Malgré son épuisement, elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir tant il lui était difficile de quitter des yeux son enfant nouveau-né.

Elle était partie sans rien dire, un mois plus tard et il s'était passé plus d'un an avant qu'elle reprenne contact. Mais il reçut chaque mois durant toute cette période des photos de Merry en preuve de vie. Depuis, il les avait vues régulièrement par vidéo-conférence, et plus rarement en personne lors d'entrevues soigneusement préparées.

Préoccupé, il se rendormit difficilement. Quelques heures plus tard, nouveau réveil inopiné. Cette fois-ci, il identifia sans mal la sirène stridente de l'interphone :

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, fit-il d'un ton un peu rude. Son interlocuteur ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu :

_ Un paquet urgent pour M'sieur Jarod Parker, annonça une voix traînante.

Avec un soupir, il laissa monter le livreur. Celui-ci se tint devant lui, le paquet coincé sous un bras.

_ Bon, vous allez me le donner ce paquet, demanda Jarod au bout d'un certain temps.

_ Il me faut une signature, d'abord, fit l'autre du même ton nonchalant. Attention, pas une signature bidon du genre croix ou gribouillis illisible, hein ! Insista-t-il lourdement.

Jarod attrapa le registre qu'il lui tendait et signa rapidement. L'autre examina longuement le paraphe avant de daigner lui remettre le fameux paquet. Jarod n'attendit pas que le livreur ait tourné les talons avant de refermer la porte. Il y avait certains jours où New-York lui tapait vraiment sur le système. Tout particulièrement, à vrai-dire, lorsqu'il manquait de sommeil.

Le paquet contenait un simple DVD, vierge de toute inscription pouvant indiquer son contenu. Cela faisait partie de la procédure que Sorc'ha et lui avaient mis en place pour se communiquer des informations critiques. Informations qui ne devaient pas être entendues par des oreilles indiscrètes ou interceptées par des gens malintentionnés. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir les clefs de cryptage et de décryptage des données. En cas d'échec, les informations étaient effacées par une application présente sur le support de stockage. Ils étaient tombés tous deux d'accord sur le fait qu'il valait mieux que ces informations disparaissent plutôt qu'elles tombent aux mains de ceux qui pourraient les utiliser pour leur nuire.

Il introduisit le disque dans le lecteur de son ordinateur portable, et attendit que les données soient chargées et décodées.

Des coordonnées GPS apparurent à l'écran . La voix de Sorc'ha retentit juste après :

_ Mémorises bien cette localisation, Jarod. Elle est trop critique pour que tu puisses la conserver autre-part que dans ton cerveau. Tu as 10 secondes avant que le fichier soit détruit.

Vingt secondes plus tard, le disque était automatiquement éjecté. Pour plus de sécurité, Jarod le découpa en plus d'une dizaine de morceaux, avant de jeter les fragments à la poubelle. Il savait à quoi correspondait ces coordonnées. Les voyants avaient appliqué une stratégie totalement opposée à la sienne; pendant qu'il se déplaçait de ville en ville, pour suivre une piste ou une autre dans sa quête éperdue de la vérité ou pour venir en aide aux victimes d'injustice, ils avaient choisi d'établir leur communauté dans un lieu secret et de porter leurs attaques au Centre à partir de cette base. Jarod savait qu'ils disposaient de moyens importants et d'infrastructures développées. La principale faiblesse de cette organisation centralisée était le risque que leurs ennemis finissent par localiser la communauté. Jarod doutait que ces coordonnées soient réellement celles du lieu où les voyants résidaient, la paranoïa de ceux-ci étant trop importante. Ils étaient bien placés pour savoir ce que la souffrance correctement administrée peut amener le meilleur des êtres humains à faire ou à dire, juste pour que la douleur s'arrête quelques heures. Mais Sorc'ha lui offrait la possibilité de les rejoindre et de recevoir leur assistance pour le sprint final.

Jarod massa son front rendu douloureux par une migraine subite, essayant de faire la part des choses. Actuellement, il concentrait ses recherches sur deux buts distincts : retrouver sa mère et mettre la main sur les rouleaux. Contrairement à l'ancienne Madame Irma du Centre, il pensait que ceux-ci pourraient être utiles, au moins en tant que moyen de pression, vu le nombre de personnes qui les recherchaient et avaient foi en ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur. Sans tenir compte du fait qu'il était tout simplement avide lui-même de connaître les informations qu'ils pouvaient contenir. La jeune femme lui avait proposé son aide uniquement pour retrouver la trace de sa mère, mais il pensait qu'elle le laisserait utiliser le matériel dernier cri de la communauté pour localiser les parchemins... dans la mesure où cette recherche n'entraverait pas la bonne marche de ses propres projets. Et puis, il y aurait Miss Parker…. Jarod essaya de chasser cette idée de son esprit, mais elle revint sans cesse, jusqu'à ce qu'il abdique toute résistance. Pendant qu'il bouclait son sac de voyage, il se promit néanmoins de mentir effrontément si Sorc'ha lui demandait ce qui l'avait finalement décidé; il craignait trop qu'elle en rit.


	4. Chapitre 4 : les chiens de l'enfer

Chapitre 4 : Les chiens de l'Enfer

Lyle fronça les sourcils : l'ascenseur était disponible, mais sa sœur jumelle était déjà à l'intérieur. Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers l'habitacle. Il était encore tôt pour une escarmouche, mais il n'allait pas reculer pour si peu. Il accrocha un sourire affable à ses lèvres, et poussa même sa chance en allant jusqu'à la saluer d'un ton enjoué. Il s'attendait à une pique au vitriol, mais elle se contenta d'un vague bonjour dans sa direction. Interloqué, il la dévisagea du coin de l'œil durant toute la montée. Elle semblait absente, trop préoccupée pour réagir à sa présence. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Miss Parker avait un instinct de conservation exceptionnel et en savait suffisamment sur son compte grâce à Jarod pour être consciente de quoi il était capable. Elle avait toujours été sur ses gardes en sa présence jusqu'à présent. Il se promit intérieurement de faire sa petite enquête. Lyle aurait bien poussé son avantage pour tâcher d'en savoir davantage immédiatement, mais la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant passage à Sydney. Celui-ci s'intercala automatiquement entre lui et Miss Parker, comme le bon chien de garde qu'il était. Peut-être n'était-il venu que parce qu'il avait senti le trouble de sa maîtresse, songea Lyle cynique. Il quitta l'ascenseur en premier, sous le regard vigilant du psychiatre.

Raines s'était installé dans le bureau de Mr Parker, quittant à regret ses chers cobayes. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas eu le choix. Au Centre, les apparences étaient primordiales. Même s'il avait déjà l'habitude d'exercer le pouvoir, le faire en pleine lumière était une toute autre chose que de tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre. Auparavant, Mr Parker avait toujours été là pour user de son influence lorsque la situation lui échappait. Maintenant, il devait faire la représentation seul. Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre-mesure. Il savait que la situation n'était que temporaire. Il retrouverait bientôt ses souterrains et ses sujets d'expérience. Le sourire réjoui qui joua sur ses lèvres minces à cette idée glaça jusqu'à la moelle l'assistant venu lui apporter des documents à signer.

_ Qu'avez-vous Miss Parker, demanda directement Sydney. Celle-ci lui lança un regard perdu. Est-ce que Lyle vous a fait quelque-chose ?

_ Non, pour une fois ce dégénéré n'y ait pour rien. Enfin presque, rectifia pensivement la jeune femme. Sydney l'aurait bien interrogée plus avant, mais Broots déboula soudainement :

_ Miss Parker, Sydney, nous avons un gros problème ! Jarod a disparu !

_ Cela fait cinq ans qu'il nous file régulièrement entre les doigts, Broots, fit d'un ton plein de lassitude Miss Parker. J'aurais pensé que depuis tout ce temps, vous auriez appris à maîtriser vos accès de désespoir.

_ Le problème, c'est que cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il n'a pas émergé. Tous les rapports sont formels; S'il ne vous avez pas appelé juste après votre retour de Carthis, il pourrait tout aussi bien être mort dans le crash.

Miss Parker resta silencieuse un long moment. Elle savait que pour Jarod défendre la cause des plus faibles était vital. Miss Parker ne parvenait pas à imaginer l'état d'esprit dans lequel il devait se trouver pour négliger ce qu'il considérait comme son devoir.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est produit à Carthis, commença Sydney. Vous êtes restée très discrète sur le sujet, Parker. Mais il semble évident que ces événements ont profondément affecté Jarod.

_ Le petit génie ne vous a pas contacté, s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

_ Non, appuya le psychiatre en lui rendant son regard. Comme s'il tentait de disparaître pour de bon.

_ Je comprends, fit Miss Parker, découragée. Au moins, il y a un coté positif. Si Jarod se cache de nous, Lyle ne lui mettra jamais la main dessus.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais si peur de perdre ta tête, sœurette, fit celui-ci en sortant de l'ombre. Broots se déplaça rapidement pour se mettre hors de sa portée, Sydney leva calmement les yeux vers le nouveau venu et Miss Parker dissimula son trouble derrière le masque glacial qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de revêtir dans l'enceinte du Centre. Elle se réjouit en elle-même d'avoir gardé pour elle la visite qu'elle avait reçue la veille. Au Centre, plus que partout ailleurs, les murs avaient des oreilles.

_ J'arracherai la gorge de Raines avec les dents avant qu'il mette ma tête sur le billot, rétorqua-t-elle. Je suppose que pour ta part, tu te chercheras le trou le plus reculé de la Terre et tu feras le mort, en attendant que la situation te redevienne favorable ?

Lyle sourit d'un air moqueur :

_ Cette stratégie a l'air de fonctionner pour notre cher Jarod. Tu es vraiment sûr qu'il ne t'a pas contacté, petite sœur ? Tu semblais bien distraite ce matin.

Miss Parker comprit enfin ce qui avait poussé Sydney à s'enquérir de son état et maudit intérieurement son inattention. Elle se contenta de lâcher d'un ton excédé :

_ C'est bien la preuve que je n'ai rien de neuf. Sinon, je serais déjà sur le pied de guerre. Je suppose que si tu en es réduit à espionner la concurrence, tes babouins n'ont pas plus d'informations que nous ?

_ Nous pourrions unir nos forces, dit tranquillement son interlocuteur. Vous êtes ceux qui connaissent le mieux Jarod, mais s'il change stratégie et a décidé de disparaître des radars pour de bon, je pourrais vous être utile; j'ai moi-même une longue expérience des cavales. J'ai bien réussi à me fondre dans la masse lorsque le Centre m'a déclaré personna none grata et je suis même parvenu à retrouver Jarod une fois.

_ Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce qui peut t'être passé par la tête pour que tu me fasses cette proposition, remarqua Miss Parker d'un ton dédaigneux.

_ Je pensais qu'étant donné la situation, nous pourrions mettre nos différents de cotés pour une fois. Aucun d'entre nous n'a intérêt que Jarod s'évanouisse dans la nature. Ce qu'il risque de faire si nous ne lui mettons pas la main dessus rapidement.

_ Lyle, lorsque je chercherais un moyen compliqué et douloureux de mettre fin à ma vie, j'accepterais ta proposition, mais je ne suis pas encore arrivé à cette extrémité. Lorsque je vois ta sale face de faux frère, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, te coller une balle entre les deux yeux. Dans ces conditions, tu comprendras que je doive rejeter cette offre saugrenue.

_ Je suis blessé de ce manque de confiance manifeste, dit Lyle toujours souriant, visiblement pas perturbé par ce refus. Que disait Jarod à ce sujet déjà ? Ah oui, la confiance peut te tuer ou te rendre plus forte. Si tu ne fais confiance à personne, personne ne sera là pour te rattraper en cas de problème.

Il sortit sur cette dernière tirade. Miss Parker attendit quelques instants puis déclara :

_ Nous avons besoin d'un endroit relativement sûr pour continuer nos recherches. Je n'aime pas du tout ce soudain redoublement d'intérêt de Lyle. Je sais, c'est ma faute, admit-elle comme Sydney ne la quittait pas des yeux. J'aurais du mieux me contrôler.

Sydney retint les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres; ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu.

_ Mon bureau a une porte, indiqua-t-il. Broots, pourrez-vous opérer à partir de là ?

_ Normalement, non, mais je connais bien le système de sécurité du réseau. Je peux faire en sorte d'avoir les mêmes accès dans votre bureau que ceux que j'aurai eu à partir du centre de contrôle.

_ Vous ne risquez pas d'avoir des ennuis si quelqu'un le découvre, s'inquiéta Sydney.

_ Oh si ! Mais je suis d'accord avec Miss Parker; nous sommes trop exposés en ce moment.

Miss Parker lui jeta un regard surpris. Le petit homme avait les yeux cernés, le regard inquiet. Il fallait admettre que si l'ambiance au Centre n'avait jamais été conviviale, sous l'influence de Raines, elle devenait de jour en jour plus sinistre. Pas besoin d'être voyant pour pressentir que les choses iraient de mal en pis. Les mots de la jeune fille résonnèrent en elle comme un avertissement « N'oublies pas que tu n'es pas toute seule, Miss Parker, et qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à faire souffrir tes proches ».

Très tard, le même jour, au Centre :

Lyle frappa à la porte, mais n'attendit pas que Raines réponde avant d'entrer. De part et d'autre du bureau, les deux hommes se toisèrent. Ils étaient trop semblables tous deux pour ignorer ce dont l'autre était capable. Pour l'instant, leurs intérêts étaient communs, mais pour peu qu'une opportunité s'offre à l'un ou à l'autre et il se retournerait sans remord contre l'autre. Raines sourit. Il avait en main des cartes dont son fils ignorait encore l'existence. Mais le jeune homme aurait une certaine utilité dans ces projets futurs. C'est pourquoi il supportait actuellement son attitude à la limite de la révolte ouverte, malgré son manque flagrant de résultat.

_ Il y a quelque-chose qui ne va pas avec ma sœur, finit par déclarer Lyle, comme l'autre restait silencieux.

_ J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une tentative dérisoire de me faire oublier vos propres échecs, siffla d'un ton narquois Raines.

_ Elle a du recevoir la visite d'une de nos vieilles connaissances, continua Lyle, imperturbable.

_ Jarod ? Fit Raines en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Non, dit Lyle à regrets. Mais d'après le barman de son saloon favori, elle n'est pas repartie seule hier soir. Sa petite sœur est venue la chercher.

_ Description ? Demanda Raines, ses yeux encore plus étrécis.

_ Blonde, yeux clairs, pas commode. Lyle savourait le trouble qu'il avait fait naître chez son interlocuteur. Je doute qu'elle se soit contentée de border Parker dans son lit.

_ Fichus voyants ! Que donnent les enregistrements ?

_ Rien, admit Lyle. D'après les techniciens, soit il y a eu lieu un mini orage magnétique ultra-localisé au-dessus de la maison de Parker, soit sa mystérieuse petite sœur a utilisé un brouilleur de fréquences. Tout le matériel est intact, je l'ai fait vérifié.

Raines se renfonça dans son fauteuil, respirant à grand bruit.

_ Avec la chance de ces hurluberlus, je tablerai sur l'orage magnétique, dit-il de sa voix sifflante. Des suggestions pour résoudre ce nouveau problème ?

_ Il faut que nous faisons le nécessaire pour contrôler Parker. Elle n'en a pas l'air à première vue, mais c'est une grande sensible. Si je m'occupe de Sydney ou Broots, elle filera doux.

_ Elle aura besoin d'eux pour retrouver Jarod, contra Raines, bien que l'idée lui ait plut.

_ Le fils de Sydney est encore parti au bout du monde en mission humanitaire, mais Broots a une fille adorable. Je suis sûr qu'il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Miss Parker aussi a beaucoup d'affection pour cette petite.

_ Cela semble être la solution idéale dit Raines après quelques secondes de réflexion. Pour une fois, vous semblez avoir pensé à tout. Et que préconisez-vous pour la voyante ?

_ L'élimination pure et simple, gronda Lyle.

_ Je ne comprends pas, ironisa Raines. Elle était pourtant votre sujet favori

_ Je mes souviens très bien dans quel état ils ont laissé leurs gardiens lors de leur évasion. Pendant que les Nettoyeurs déblayaient les décombres, deux étages plus bas, ils les ont traqués, torturés et exécutés les uns après les autres. Ces fauves enragés doivent être abattus, c'est une question de sécurité publique.

_ En vérité, vous avez peur de ce qu'ils pourraient projeter de vous faire subir s'ils parvenaient à vous mettre la main dessus, ricana Raines.

_ Il es tout de même dommage que Mr Parker ne soit plus parmi nous, remarqua Lyle, qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Cet homme a toujours eu le don remarquable de parvenir à contrôler parfaitement ma chère petite sœur, sans avoir besoin d'utiliser des moyens aussi expéditifs que l'enlèvement d'enfant. Il lui suffisait de dire « Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mon Ange », pour que la furie se transforme en douce colombe.

_ Malheureusement pour la fille de Broots, aucun de nous ne possède ce don, conclut Raines.

Le lendemain matin, le ciel était blême et vide. Miss Parker se préparait à aller au Centre, vérifiant soigneusement son arme avant de la glisser dans son holster. Sorc'ha n'avait pas cherché à rentrer à nouveau en contact avec elle et Miss Parker supposait que la jeune fille avait quitté la région. L'impression d'avoir manquer une occasion de changer les choses la taraudait, plus vive encore qu'après son retour de Carthis. Peut-être parce que la voyante n'avait pas hésité à lui dire ses quatre vérités, l'avait poussée dans ses retranchements pour lui faire prendre conscience de la réalité. Miss Parker savait que le Centre l'utilisait et elle commençait à craindre que la machine infernale dont elle connaissait maintenant bien les rouages ne finisse par la broyer.

_ Debbie, dépêches-toi, on va être en retard ! lança Broots,

_ Je pourrais très bien aller au lycée toute seule, protesta Debbie. J'ai seize ans, Papa !

_ Pour moi, tu seras toujours ma petite fille, dit gravement Broots. et je trouve que j'ai déjà fait une belle concession en t'autorisant à rentrer seule après les cours.

_ Je sais, soupira l'adolescente. Son père était perpétuellement préoccupé, étant de nature inquiète, mais elle savait que son travail aggravait encore cet état d'esprit. Récemment, cela s'était encore intensifié et elle avait du lutter de pied ferme pour gagner un peu d'autonomie. Je t'aime Papa, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Broots la serra contre lui.

Malgré son inquiétude, il ne repéra pas la voiture aux vitres fumées qui les suivait deux ou trois voitures derrière eux. Pas plus qu'il ne remarqua le manège de la camionnette blanche qui fit soudain écran entre leur voiture et celle de leurs poursuivants. La conductrice se gara un peu à l'écart, tandis que Broots embrassait une dernière fois sa fille avant que Debbie descende de la voiture pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle regarda les Nettoyeurs passer lentement devant le groupe d'adolescents, sans s'arrêter. Il y avait trop de témoins potentiels. Debbie était provisoirement en sécurité.

_ Vous ne devriez pas aller chercher votre fille à cette heure-ci ?

En entendant cette voix qu'il craignait tout autant que la personne à laquelle elle appartenait, Broots sursauta violemment. Lyle lui laissa le temps de se reprendre, un sourire sardoniques sur ses lèvres.

_ Euh non, Elle vient d'avoir seize ans et considère que son vieux père n'a plus à aller la chercher au lycée, expliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise. L'intérêt soudain de Lyle pour Debbie l'inquiétait au plus haut point. C'est pour ça que je peux rester travailler plus tard, ajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de distraire Lyle du sujet précédent.

_ Votre dévouement au Centre est tout à votre honneur, fit d'un ton faussement léger Lyle. On ne peut pas en dire autant de ma sœur récemment...

_ Elle a subi beaucoup de chocs ces derniers temps, se sentit obligé de la défendre Broots.

_ Comme nous tous, comme nous tous, dit Lyle d'un ton distrait. Saisissant la photographie de Debbie qui trônait sur le bureau, il l'examina longuement : Elle est vraiment adorable.

_ C'est vrai, fit Broots, alarmé par l'insistance du psychopathe. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

_ C'est bien ce que je me disais, lâcha Lyle, avant de partir.

Broots attendit que celui-ci ait quitté les lieux, puis, sans prendre le temps de mettre sa veste, sortit du Centre. Un pressentiment sinistre le taraudait. Ce fut presque sur les chapeaux-de roues qu'il quitta le parking.

Debbie discutait avec son amie lorsqu'elle vit les hommes en costume noir. L'un d'entre eux vint vers elle et lui dit :

_ Tu es Debbie, n'est-ce pas ? Comme elle acquiesçait, il continua : Ton père nous a dit de venir te chercher.

_ Il lui est arrivé quelque-chose s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

_ Rien de grave, mais il a besoin que tu viennes avec nous.

Elle suivit l'homme, mais comprit rapidement que quelque-chose d'anormal se produisait lorsque deux autres Nettoyeurs vinrent silencieusement l'encadrer. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait en direction de la berline sombre, son appréhension augmentait.

Impuissant, Broots regardait les Nettoyeurs emmener sa petite fille chérie, l'unique lumière de sa vie. Une jeune femme blonde se glissa auprès de lui :

_ Criez, ordonna-t-elle. Il y a trop de monde pour qu'ils puissent l'enlever de force.

Comme si ces quelques mots l'avaient libéré de l'hébétude qui le paralysait, Broots s'égosilla :

_ Debbie, ma chérie, je suis ici !

Tout autour de lui, les gens se retournèrent mais il n'en avait cure et se précipita vers le petit groupe. Debbie l'avait entendu et tentait de se libérer de l'étreinte de son ravisseur.

_ Debbie ! Cria-t-il encore, attirant encore davantage l'attention des passants. Les Nettoyeurs comprirent que le contrôle de la situation leur échappait et devant le nombre de regards braqués sur eux, préférèrent lâcher la jeune fille avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture et de s'éloigner rapidement. Debbie se jeta dans les bras de son père, qui, les larmes aux yeux, la serra contre lui. Il vit que la fille blonde l'avait suivi

_ Merci, dit-il, reconnaissant. Sans vous, je l'aurais perdue.

_ Vous n'êtes pas hors de danger, remarqua la jeune femme. Venez avec moi.

Elle les conduisit à une vieille camionnette à la peinture blanche défraîchie et les fit monter à l'arrière.

_ Je vais conduire doucement, assura-t-elle. Surtout, faites en sorte d'être invisibles. Nous ne devons pas attirer l'attention.

Broots acquiesça, encore sonné par la rapidité des événements. Debbie regardait avec curiosité et demanda :

_ Mais comment avez-vous su ce qui allait se passer ? Vous travaillez au Centre, vous aussi ?

_ Non, je suis médium, dit avec un clin d'oeil la jeune femme.

A ces mots, Broots pâlit brutalement. Le massacre du niveau sous-terrain 25 était resté dans toutes les mémoires. Il jeta un regard neuf sur leur sauveuse. Il avait eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises de voir les avis de recherche diffusés sur le réseau et il la reconnaissait maintenant sans peine.

_ Quelles sont vos intentions, demanda-t-il prudemment.

_ Pour l'instant, le plus urgent est de vous faire sortir de ligne de mire. Et pour cela, j'ai un plan, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton rassurant avant de démarrer.

Mais l'informaticien n'était pas tombé de la dernière pluie. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas tirés d'affaire.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La fuite en Egypte

Désolée pour l'absence... beaucoup de travail durant ces trois dernières semaines.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : La fuite en Égypte

Miss Parker fut médusée lorsqu'elle vit le spectacle qui l'attendait dans son salon.

_ Que faites-vous tous ici, demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

_ Je ne connaissais pas d'autres endroits sûrs où les emmener, dit simplement Sorc'ha.

_ Lyle a essayé d'enlever Debbie, fit Broots qui était trop soucieux pour une fois pour craindre la réaction de sa supérieure. Il a essayé de me la prendre !

A son ton choqué, Miss Parker comprit que quelque-chose de grave s'était produit. Elle hésita un instant, puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé, acceptant la tasse que lui tendait Sorc'ha.

_ Racontez-moi tout depuis le début, dit-elle, toute animosité disparue de sa voix.

Lorsque Broots eut fini son récit, Sorc'ha reprit :

_ Le problème, c'est qu'ils savent qu'il sait ce qu'ils ont voulu faire. Broots ne peut pas revenir au Centre demain matin et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il passe peut-être pour un couard aux yeux de Lyle, mais je suis sûre que ce dernier sait parfaitement à quel point il tient à sa fille. Lyle sait que Broots ne passera jamais l'éponge. Et comme il n'a plus aucun moyens de l'utiliser...

_ Il risque de le tuer. Peut-être l'a-t-il déjà déclaré traître et a donné l'ordre de l'abattre à vue, compléta d'un ton pensif Miss Parker. Comment as-tu su ce qui se préparer ?

_ J'avais prévu que Lyle devinerait que je t'avais rendu visite, avoua Sorc'ha. Il y avait trop de témoins au bar et le fait que tout le matériel de surveillance soit tombé en rade en même temps ne pouvait pas passé inaperçu. Comme Nicolas et sa mère sont à l'abri, et que Lyle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre directement à Sydney ou Broots, il ne restait que Debbie.

Miss Parker hocha la tête, les yeux brillants. Lyle avait aussi connaissance de l'affection qui la liait à l'adolescente. Il n'avait pu oublier que le premier réflexe de sa sœur lorsque Broots avait été mis précédemment sur la liste des cibles à abattre du Centre avait été de mettre Debbie à l'abri.

_ Vous m'avez donné le courage d'intervenir, dit Broots, d'un ton révérencieux. Sans vous, je restais planté là comme une bûche ! Miss Parker, excusez-moi si ce que je vais vous dire ne vous plaît pas, mais si ils ont pris le risque de tenter d'enlever Debbie au vu et au sus de tout le monde, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'ils s'en prennent à vous ou à Sydney.

_ D'accord, admit Miss Parker. Nous avons besoin d'aide. C'est le regard de Broots qui l'avait convaincue. Ce n'était pas son regard de chien battu habituel. Là, il lui avait laissé voir toute la terreur qu'il dissimulait de son mieux à sa fille. Elle regarda l'adolescente qui, encore sous le choc, se pressait contre son père. Elle ne laisserait pas le Centre broyer un autre enfant comme il les avait broyés Jarod et elle.

Sorc'ha ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis les rouvrit :

_ Ma proposition tient toujours. La première étape sera l'Argentine. Nous aviserons ensuite, lorsque nous serons sûrs que vous n'avez pas été suivis.

_ Je ne comprends pas, fit Broots.

Elle réitéra les explications qu'elle avait donné à Miss Parker deux jours plus tôt, tandis que celle-ci allait à la cuisine pour refaire du café. Lorsqu'elle revint, Broots était plus agité que jamais, mais il avait une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Debbie attendit qu'elle ait posé le plateau avant de lancer d'un ton innocent :

_ Tu vas être ma maman ?

_ Pour le voyage, seulement, grommela Parker.

_ Au fait, il va falloir t'aider à te changer, remarqua Sorc'ha un petit sourire aux lèvres. La veste de cuir et la minijupe ne correspondent pas tout à fait à l'image de gentille femme au foyer que nous voulons te donner.

Miss Parker ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le regard narquois de la jeune femme la fit taire plus efficacement que n'importe quelle répartie.

Debbie et elle examinèrent le contenu de son dressing, essayant de trouver une tenue adéquate. Elles finirent par monter au grenier, et Miss Parker ouvrit une armoire ancienne :

_ Ces robes appartenaient à ma mère, dit-elle avec un soupir.

_ Elles sont superbes, dit Debbie. Elle attrapa soudain l'un des scintres et s'exclama : Tu serais parfaite dans celle-là !

La robe en question était une robe d'été en indienne. Elle était un peu légère pour le printemps frais du Delawere, mais la coupe était classique et n'attirerait pas l'attention. Elle l'emporta en bas, réussit à mettre la main sur un vieux fer à repasser et s'en servit pour rafraichir la robe. Ensuite, elle enleva avec un soupir le holster, et et changea de vêtements. Malgré la battements de mains admiratifs de l'adolescente, elle se sentait un peu désorientée sans cette arme qui lui battait le coté depuis plus de dix ans. Néanmoins, elle parvint à sourire à Debbie, soucieuse d'éteindre cette lueur inquiète dans les yeux de l'adolescente.

Pendant ce temps, Sorc'ha avait laissé Broots poser toutes les questions qui lui passer par la tête; elle était bien placée pour savoir combien l'information pouvait s'avérer vitale dans une situation aussi confuse que celle dans laquelle l'informaticien se retrouvait plongé malgré lui.

_ Il faut néanmoins comprendre que vous allez vous trouver en zone de guerre, ajouta-t-elle après avoir recommencé pour Broots les explications qu'elle avait faites à Miss Parker la veille.

_ Comment ça, demanda celui-ci, éberlué.

_ L'objectif final de cette opération est de détruire le Centre, dit lentement Sorc'ha. Ce ne sera pas une guerre physique, mais elle risque d'être aussi éprouvante. Nous devrons être sûrs à la fin que le Centre ne se relèvera jamais.

Broots ouvrit de grands yeux, mais hocha la tête. Sorc'ha savait qu'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur d'une telle tâche, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il pourrait bien se surprendre lui-même.

_ Il ne reste qu'à prévenir Sydney, remarqua-t-il. Mais comment le faire sans attirer l'attention ?

_ Je m'en charge, proposa Sorc'ha. Pendant ce temps, faites vos bagages. N'oubliez pas, vous êtes une gentille petite famille, alors pas d'armes, ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous faire arrêtés au poste de contrôle. Je vais passer chez-vous récupérer quelques affaires, ajouta-t-elle. A cette heure-ci, les Nettoyeurs doivent contrôler les aéroports et les péages. Lyle pense probablement que vous aller chercher à vous enfuir.

_ Ils risquent de nous reconnaître lorsque nous prendrons l'avion.

_ Il faudra courir le risque, dit Sorc'ha d'un ton définitif. L'avion décolle ce soir à vingt-deux heures. Ils auront sans doute relâcher leur surveillance d'ici là. Et puis ils recherchent une homme seul avec sa fille, qui essayerait de prendre des billets à un comptoir quelconque. Je sais que Lyle peut avoir des éclairs de clairvoyance inquiétants quelques fois, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester immobiles en espérant qu'il ne nous découvre pas.

Sorc'ha attendit que Miss Parker soit redescendue avant de partir. Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour approuver sa métamorphose alors que Broots retenait difficilement un hoquet. Un regard bleu glace lui rappela fort à propos que la transformation n'avait eu qu'en surface.

Sorc'ha savait qu'elle prenait un grand risque en se rendant à la maison de Broots, mais elle pensait réellement que Lyle avait mobilisé tous les Nettoyeurs disponibles pour contrôler les éventuelles voies de fuite de sa proie. L'homme au pouce coupé ne sous-estimait pas l'intelligence de Broots et avait du être impressionné par le courage que celui-ci avait montré en arrachant sa fille aux Nettoyeurs. Il aurait été totalement irrationnel de la part de Broots de revenir chez lui, alors qu'auparavant, dans une situation similaire, cela avait failli lui être fatal. Elle soupira tout de même de soulagement lorsqu'un examen poussé de la maison et de ses environs confirma son intuition. Les Nettoyeurs avaient néanmoins fait un bref passage vu le désordre qui régnait dans toutes les pièces de la maison comme si on l'avait fouillée de la manière la plus rapide et brutale possible. Elle trouva deux valises à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Broots et entreprit de les remplir, l'une avec le contenu de l'armoire de Broots, l'autre avec celui de la penderie de Debbie. En regardant une dernière fois la chambre de l'adolescente, elle remarqua un livre à la couverture vieillotte sur la table de nuit et l'emporta au passage. Sorc'ha prit encore d'autres bricoles que Broots lui avait demandé, plus quelques petites choses auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé, mais qu'elle était persuadée qu'il apprécierait de retrouver. Elle chargea très vite les deux valises dans la camionnette qu'elle avait garée hors de vue des curieux, puis repartit chez Miss Parker. Sorc'ha distribua les pièces d'identités qui devaient leur permettre de quitter le pays sans être repérés et les conduisit jusqu'à l'aéroport. Après avoir fait le tour du hall et des terminaux sans noter d'activité particulière, elle les laissa, après l'enregistrement de leurs bagages, leur souhaitant bonne chance. Elle savait que le voyage risquait de se révéler houleux, mais ils devraient se débrouiller pour rester vivants jusqu'à destination. Miss Parker lui avait donné l'adresse de Sydney, confirmant ses propres informations. Malheureusement, le psychiatre avait la mauvaise habitude de rester chaque soir très tard sur son son lieu de travail. Sorc'ha ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre.

Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, elle sortit de son sac un téléphone portable et composa le numéro que Jarod lui avait fourni quelques mois plus tôt :

_ Oui, répondit-il dès la première sonnerie.

_ C'est moi. As-tu un peu de temps devant toi ? J'ai besoin que tu passe un appel pour moi.

_ Oui, j'ai une heure entre deux correspondances. Le Caméléon semblait circonspect.

_ Oh, je vois, fit la jeune femme avec un sourire perceptible. Pourrais-tu téléphoner à Sydney et lui suggérer discrètement de rentrer chez lui ? Il ne faut pas que Lyle ou Raines puissent se douter de quoi que ce soit.

_ D'accord, répondit Jarod après un instant d'hésitation. Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Si tout se passe bien, tu auras bientôt de mes nouvelles. Je n'aime pas me la jouer mystérieuse, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment que tu bouges. Je suis en train de marcher sur un fil avec deux piles d'assiettes en équilibre sur des baguettes et il suffirait d'un tout petit souffle d'air pour tout faire tomber à l'eau.

_ Je comprends, fit Jarod, bien que son ton indiqua clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être tenu à l'écart.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas grand-frère, tu auras aussi ton heure de gloire, dit-elle d'un ton de dérision.

_ J'espère bien, dit-il d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Il raccrocha alors et Sorc'ha s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin pour prendre son mal en patience. Un livre traînait sur la table basse toute proche. Elle le saisit et commença à lire.

Sydney était installé devant son bureau, rédigeant un rapport sur les expériences qu'il avait dirigées durant la journée, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il repoussa l'ordinateur portable sur lequel il pianotait depuis près d'une heure, et sourit involontairement. A cette heure-ci cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne :

_ Bonsoir Jarod, dit-il après avoir décroché.

_ Bonsoir Sydney.

_ Tu m'as beaucoup manqué ces temps derniers, osa dire Sydney après un moment d'hésitation.

_ Vous aussi Sydney, mais vous ne devriez pas travailler aussi tard. Comme je vous l'ai toujours dit, rien ne vaut un chez soi.

_ Certes Jarod, mais je vis seul. Mon bureau et la serre du Centre sont quasiment mon deuxième chez moi.

_ Peut-être Sydney que si vous étiez plus souvent chez vous, vous vous rendriez compte que quelqu'un vous y attend.

Sydney réfléchit rapidement. Il savait que Jarod ne prendrait jamais le risque d'annoncer sa venue par un appel au Centre. Néanmoins, le sous-entendu était clair; quelqu'un l'attendait chez lui, quelqu'un que Jarod connaissait assez bien pour le prévenir lui-même de sa présence, quelqu'un en qui il avait toute confiance.

_ Tu as peut-être raison, Jarod.

_ Bonne nuit, Sydney.

_ Bonne nuit, Jarod, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Sydney s'obligea à terminer le rapport; en aucun cas il ne devait agir de manière suspecte, sous peine de se mettre en danger, ainsi que la personne qui l'attendait chez lui.

Lorsqu'il se gara dans l'allée, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal. La porte était verrouillée à double tour, comme il avait coutume de le faire, et la maison était silencieuse. Sydney prit conscience soudainement des deux yeux qui le fixaient aux travers des barreaux de la cage d'escalier et fut rassuré lorsque sa visiteuse se redressa avec un petit rire. Il avait eu l'impression pendant quelques instants angoissant d'être davantage en présence d'un grand félin guettant sa proie, qu'en présence d'un être humain.

_ Vous ne me reconnaissez pas, Sydney, fit-elle en descendant les marches. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup changé depuis, mais je ne vous ai pas oublié. Vous avez été ma seule preuve qu'il existait des êtres humains capables de bonté et de compassion, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jarod. Allons Docteur, un petit effort...

Tout lui revint d'un bloc. La gamine devait avoir neuf ou dix tout au plus, mais son regard l'avait mis à nu, comme nul, même Jarod, ne l'avait jamais fait. L'intelligence naturelle de Jarod lui permettait de comprendre que le Centre était sa prison, la fillette l'avait toujours su. Elle était pâle, les yeux brillants avec une intensité anormale ... il avait compris plus tard qu'elle venait juste d'expérimenter une nouvelle méthode de torture introduite dans ce service par un jeune cadre plein d'avenir : l'électrocution à voltage plus ou moins maîtrisé. Elle avait discuté à bâtons rompus avec lui de différents faits d'actualités. Contrairement aux Caméléons que l'on tenait éloignés du monde extérieur, leur esprit analytique n'ayant besoin que des informations relatives aux problèmes que l'on leur soumettait pour être fonctionnel, les voyants travaillaient avec des ensembles de données gigantesques concernant tous les domaines pour pouvoir mettre au point des prédictions fiables. Sydney avait été convoqué pour comprendre pourquoi les voyant même très jeunes ne se montraient pas aussi coopératifs que les Caméléons. Question à laquelle l'enfant avait fini par répondre juste avant que leur entretien se termine :

_ Nous faisons des prédictions. Mais imaginez maintenant que nous puisions aussi prédire de quelle manière ces prédictions seront utilisées par le Centre.

_ Vous pensez qu'elles seront utilisées pour nuire, avait réalisé Sydney. Mais le Centre est avant tout un organisme philanthropique.

_ Docteur, il y a un vieil adage qui dit que le bonheur des uns fait le malheur des autres. Quoi que vous pensiez sur la soit-disant philanthropie de votre employeur, réfléchissez s'y un peu. Si les informations que nous leur fournissons permettent de servir les desseins de certains, qui sont ceux qui en souffrent ?

Elle avait détourné son regard vers la porte du bureau, juste au moment où les Nettoyeurs avait fait irruption pour la ramener à sa cellule. Son visage enfantin s'était fermé, vidé de toute expression. Elle lui avait jeté un dernier regard impénétrable et avait suivi les gardes sans se débattre.

Il avait cherché par la suite à savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, et s'était inquiété des méthodes utilisées par leurs gardiens, mais Raines avait fait barrage à toutes ses tentatives. Il avait été heureux d'apprendre après l'explosion du niveau souterrain 27 que son coup de folie avait au moins permis aux prisonniers du niveau 25 d'échapper à leurs bourreaux.

_ Je vois que vous me remettez Sydney, sourit la jeune femme. Nous vous devons beaucoup et nous n'oublions pas ceux qui nous ont aidés d'une manière ou d'une autre. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire et nous devrions nous assoir avant de continuer.

Il acquiesça rapidement et ils s'installèrent dans le salon. Elle mit quelques minutes à lui raconter le déroulement des jours précédents et finit par s'interrompre, surprise par le sourire ravi qui s'était épanoui sur ses lèvres

_ Qu'y a-t-il qui vous rend aussi heureux, Docteur ?

_ Je suis agréablement surpris de ce que vous êtes parvenue à faire en seulement trois jours, expliqua-t-il. Les choses ne semblaient jamais devoir évoluer.

_ Miss Parker ne tourne pas le dos au Centre le détrompa Sorc'ha avec douceur. Elle craint juste ce que Lyle et Raines pourraient faire pour garantir son entière coopération. Si elle quitte le Centre, c'est juste pour vous faire sortir de la ligne de mire. Nous parviendrons peut-être à la faire lâcher prise avec l'aide de Jarod si Mr Parker ne réapparaît pas trop vite.

Sydney resta silencieux un moment. Il était bien placé pour savoir à quel point le lien qui liait Miss Parker à celui qu'elle considérait toujours comme son père était puissant.

_ Mr Parker est un expert en manipulation, observa-t-il, enfin. La voyante inclina la tête lentement. En sa présence, elle redevient une enfant en quête de l'attention paternelle.

_ Jarod peut l'aider à guérir de ses anciennes blessures si nous parvenons à lui donner assez de temps. Il a déjà fait des miracles pour certains d'entre nous. De plus, il a une affection certaine pour elle. Une affection qui me semble réciproque.

_ Que s'est-il produit sur cette maudite ile ?

_ D'après ce que Jarod m'a dit, ils ont du affronter beaucoup de démons intérieurs. Et certains étaient trop forts pour qu'ils parviennent à en venir à bout du premier coup.

_ Dans ce genre de situation, le temps peut être un allié précieux, remarqua le psychiatre.

_ Le problème étant que le temps est justement ce dont nous risquons de manquer le plus. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre qu'ils continuent leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris une fois réunis dans mon refuge. Cela risque de réanimer trop d'anciennes querelles parmi nos rangs.

_ Je ne peux pas quitter le Centre ainsi. Ils connaissent l'existence de Michèle et de Nicolas.

_ Où est Nicolas en ce moment ? Au ton de la jeune fille, Sydney comprit qu'elle le savait déjà. Il répondit néanmoins :

_ Il est parti en Colombie aidée les populations indiennes en conflit avec les FARCs. Une organisation humanitaire locale l'a contacté il y a deux mois environs. Je n'aurais jamais cru que son amie l'aurait accompagné à nouveau dans un lieu aussi dangereux après ce qui a failli leur arriver dans les Monts Appalaches.

A vrai-dire, il s'était réellement mis en colère lorsque Nicolas lui avait fait part de son projet. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que ce fils qu'il venait juste de retrouver coure au-devant de périls certains. Évidemment, le jeune homme avait fait preuve du même entêtement que lui et Jacob lorsqu'ils avaient son âge. Un trait de caractère qui semblait récurrent dans la famille.

_ Camilla peut se montrer très persuasive lorsqu'elle le veut. C'est une des nôtres spécialement formée au recrutement. Nicolas, sa mère et son amie sont à l'abri. Cela a été une de nos premières priorités.

_ Pourquoi avez-vous aussi prise en charge la jeune femme ?

_ Nicolas ne voulait rien dire encore, mais cela fait un moment qu'ils pensent à vivre ensemble. Je sais que Lyle est particulièrement friand de ce genre d'informations. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de la laisser en arrière.

_ C'est votre politique maison, n'est-ce pas, fit Sydney. Prendre l'ennemi de vitesse et faire en sorte de ne lui laisser aucun angle d'attaque ?

_ C'est plutôt, on ne laisse aucun des nôtres en arrière, corrigea Sorc'ha. Je ne vous laisserai pas en arrière, insista-t-elle.

_ Pourquoi maintenant ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, mécontente. Elle n'avait plus le temps de se montrer diplomate :

_ Parce que dans quelques semaines, deux mois au plus, vous serez tous morts. C'est tout ce que nous avons pu tirer de ceux qui ont eu cette vision tellement elle les a horrifiés. Et d'autres qui ne le méritent pas partageaient votre sort. Des morts que nous pourrions éviter en unissant nos efforts et nos connaissances.

Le psychiatre hocha la tête distraitement. Sa mort ne l'effrayait pas, mais il redoutait par-dessus tout d'abandonner Jarod ou Miss Parker à un moment critique, où il pourrait encore faire la différence. Mais n'était-il pas déjà trop vieux et usé pour leur être d'un quelconque secours ?

Nous avons tous besoin de vous, Sydney, reprit doucement la jeune femme, consciente des pensées confuses qui agitaient l'esprit de son interlocuteur. Vous êtes toujours médecin. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner vos patients en cours de traitement.

L'ironie de Sorc'ha parvint à lui arrachait un sourire, mais il hésita encore :

_ Je serais peut-être plus utile au Centre. Je pourrais vous transmettre les informations qui atteindraient mon oreille.

_ Vous seriez surtout un otage de premier choix, remarqua la jeune fille. Et si vous voulez vraiment vous rendre utile, docteur, j'ai déjà une bonne dizaine de patients pour vous. Sans compter, que Miss Parker aura besoin de tout votre soutien pour retrouver le chemin de ses voix intérieures. Vous êtes le seul à notre connaissance à avoir déjà eu l'expérience de ce genre de don. Docteur, nous n'avons vraiment plus le temps de débattre davantage de la question, continua-t-elle après avoir consulté une fois de plus la montre fixée à son poignet droit. Notre avion part dans moins de trois heures et nous ne devons pas manquer l'enregistrement des bagages.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une fois de plus et Sydney sourit. Il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une demi-heure pour rassembler le nécessaire de voyage qu'il tenait toujours prêt en vu des déplacements auxquels la traque du Caméléon l'avait fréquemment conduit. Ils laissèrent sa voitures sur le parking longue durée de l'aéroport, mais Sydney avait peu d'espoir de revoir un jour le break.

La nuit était sombre et l'homme se tenait accroupi au bord de la route, à demi-dissimulé par les herbes hautes. Une fois de plus, la neuvième depuis qu'il se tenait dans cette position, des feux de voiture déchirèrent l'obscurité, mais contrairement aux autres, le véhicule s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin.

_ J'ai failli ne pas te voir, remarqua le conducteur, un jeune homme d'environs vingt-cinq ans, en sortant du véhicule. Sa peau sombre, ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs trahissaient des origines hispaniques et malgré le vent frais qui ramenait les clapotis de la Delaware toute proche, il était vêtu d'une chemise légère, d'un short et de sandales comme s'il venait juste d'arriver d'une contrée au climat beaucoup clément. L'autre se releva et le rejoignit rapidement. Ses yeux bleus innocents soulignés par une arcade sourcilière particulièrement proéminente étaient graves. Angelo savait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais au Centre, la seule maison dont il se souvenait. Christobal, conscient de l'origine du trouble qui agitait l'empathe, le poussa doucement vers l'habitacle.

_ Mi casa es tu casa, amigo, dit-il après avoir aidé l'autre à s'installer et vérifier qu'il avait correctement mis sa ceinture de sécurité. En roulant bien, nous pourrons y être après-demain. Jarod nous a téléphoné pour dire qu'il serait au point de rencontre dans deux jours.

_ Miss Parker ? Sydney ? demanda Angelo.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Christobal. Il est possible que nous devions employer les grands moyens pour décrocher la moule de son rocher. Miss Parker du Centre, expliqua-t-il comme Angelo le regardait sans comprendre. L'image le fit sourire brièvement puis il s'inquiéta :

_ Grands moyens ?

_ Oh, tu sais la routine, fit d'un ton insouciant Christobal. On la maîtrise, on la drogue avec le cocktail adéquat, on lui fait passer deux ou trois frontières dans le coffre d'une voiture et voilà !

Angelo le fixa, vaguement inquiet. Christobal éclata de rire : En tout cas, c'est la méthode que j'utiliserais. Mais c'est Sorc'ha qui s'occupe du problème.

L'autre se radossa, tranquillisé. Christobal fronça brièvement les sourcils; sa méthode ne lui paraissait pourtant pas plus mauvaise qu'une autre...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Contre vents et marées

Après plus d'un an d'absence voici la suite...

Un grand merci à Adara94 pour ses gentils commentaires et surtout pour m'avoir rappelé que j'avais réussi à sauver plusieurs chapitres de cette fanfiction de deux crashs d'ordinateurs successifs !

Comme quoi l'équipe du Caméléon, ce sont des survivants, des vrais ! :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

Miss Parker avait eu l'occasion de douter de sa décision plusieurs fois depuis que Sorc'ha les avait laissés, mais le regard attentif de Debbie l'empêchait de faire marche arrière. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle avait laissé Broots parler avec les vigiles qui avaient examiné leurs valises durant plusieurs minutes angoissantes pour le petit homme. A vrai dire, elle se sentait étrangement décalée par rapport à la réalité. Ils finirent par franchir la zone d'enregistrement et entrèrent dans le terminal. Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils embarquaient sans difficulté supplémentaire.

_ Vous allez bien, demanda Broots soucieux. Vous semblez un peu...absente, continua-t-il.

_ Je vais bien, fit-elle d'un ton coupant. Il est juste très tard et je suis fatiguée, dit-elle avant de se tourner de son coté et de fermer les yeux.

_ Nous devrions tous essayer de faire un somme, dit Broots à Debbie qui se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Instinctivement, tous deux pressentaient le dilemme qui déchirait encore la jeune femme. Roulée en boule sur son siège, celle-ci chercha en vain le sommeil pendant plusieurs heures. Elle finit par se leva et fit quelques pas dans l'allée centrale. Les deux tiers des passagers somnolaient ou tentaient de trouver le sommeil. Les autres, des écouteurs visés sur les oreilles, les yeux rivés sur le petit écran fixé sur le siège devant eux, ne lui jetèrent pas un regard. Elle se sentait seule au milieu de tous ces inconnus, dangereusement isolée et désarmée. Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule et elle sursauta :

_ Je t'ai réveillée en me levant, demanda Miss Parker. Debbie hocha négativement la tête.

_ J'ai du mal à dormir. Avec tout ce qui se qui s'est passé aujourd'hui...

Miss Parker passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, reproduisant inconsciemment les gestes que sa mère employait pour la réconforter. Debbie la laissa faire et l'entraîna vers leurs sièges. Broots n'avait pas changé de position et ronflait doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit finalement, succombant à la fatigue et aux tensions des jours précédents. Sa main serrait étroitement celle de Debbie dont la tête était appuyée au creux de son épaule. Elle ne se sentait plus seule, peut-être pour la première fois depuis que Thomas avait été tué.

_Vous allez embarquer sous votre véritable identité, expliqua Sorc'ha en tendant à Sydney un billet sur lequel son nom était inscrit. Nous allons essayer de faire diversion et renforcer nos identités d'emprunt.

_ Nous allons à Paris, remarqua Sydney. Je suppose que ce n'est pas notre destination finale, n'est ce pas ?

_ Non, admit Sorc'ha. Nous rejoindrons Bruxelles en voiture puis nous reprendrons l'avion pour Caracas où nous passerons quelques jours en attendant que nos papiers de naturalisation nous soient délivrés, de là, nous continuerons jusqu'au village, sans autres étapes. Il est vital que notre couverture soit parfaite. Il faut que personne ne puisse douter de l'existence de Julien Franel et de sa fille Sophie. De plus, ces identités pourront peut-être nous être utiles dans l'avenir. Julien Franel est déjà connu au Venezuela pour être un fervent défenseur de la forêt amazonienne et un généreux philanthrope.

_ Vous avez déjà utilisé ce pseudonyme, demanda Sydney, curieux.

_ Seulement comme faire-valoir. Vous êtes le premier à l'incarner. Nous avons pensé que quelqu'un qui a déjà tellement investi dans ce pays pouvait légitimement demander sa naturalisation auprès des autorités compétentes. Elles n'y ont d'ailleurs opposé que peu d'obstacles. Et nous n'aurons qu'à emprunter le río Orinoco pour franchir la frontière colombienne sans nous faire remarquer.

Ils embarquèrent avant que Sydney puisse poser d'autres questions. Une fois dans l'avion, la jeune voyante s'enroula dans la couverture fournie par l'hôtesse et ferma résolument les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, malgré le bruit des autres passagers, elle était profondément endormie. Sydney reconnut là une technique d'auto-hypnose semblable à celle que Jarod utilisait enfant pour faire abstraction des caméras qui le filmaient sans cesse. Il en prit son partie et ferma les yeux à son tour. Les souvenirs revinrent en force, plus forts que jamais. Il revit ses parents, son frère, tous ceux qu'il avait perdus au fil du temps à cause de la cruauté et de la malfaisance humaine. Il finit par s'endormir et rêva qu'il était perdu au milieu de la jungle, poursuivi par un monstrueux jaguar.

_ Réveillez-vous, dit Sorc'ha, quelques heures plus tard. C'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Elle semblait détendue et heureuse.

_ Ma mère avait des origines françaises, expliqua-t-elle. Elle en était très fière et nous avons visité la France lorsque j'avais quatre ou cinq ans. J'en ai gardé un très bon souvenir.

_ Jacob et moi avons fait un bref passage par Paris avant d'être emmenés en Amérique, après la guerre, dit Sydney malgré lui.

_ Vous n'y êtes jamais revenu depuis, devina la jeune fille.

_ Pour moi, la vue de la tour Eiffel et de l'Arc de triomphe reste inextricablement liée à notre retour des camps de concentration. Il y avait partout dans les rues des gens qui riaient et chantaient alors que nous avions perdu nos parents, notre maison, tout ce que nous avions. Nous n'étions que des enfants, et nous étions déjà seuls au monde.

_ Mais cela s'est bien fini, n'est ce pas ?

_ Notre oncle avait émigré en Amérique quelques années auparavant. Il s'y était marié et sa femme et lui nous ont bien accueillis lorsqu'ils ont su que nous avions survécu. Ils nous ont toujours considéré comme leurs propres enfants.

_ De braves gens, remarqua Sorc'ha.

_ Oui, surtout que nous n'étions pas toujours faciles à vivre, sourit Sydney. Heureusement, ils sont morts avant de voir ce que nous sommes devenus au Centre. Ils auraient été dévastés s'ils avaient appris ce dont je me suis montré capable.

_ Ne vous faites pas trop de reproches, Docteur. Jarod vous a pardonné, il y a longtemps, maintenant. Vous devriez faire de même car malgré ce que vous pensez, vous avez été comme un père pour lui toutes ces années; je sais tout ce que vous avez fait, tous les risques que vous avez pris pour le protéger. Aux moments critiques, vous avez toujours su écouter votre conscience.

Sydney laissa son regard dériver vers le hublot derrière lequel s'étalait un océan de nuages. Il aurait aimé en être aussi persuadé que son interlocutrice.

Lyle fulminait, ses yeux froids lançant des éclairs :

_ Willy, Broots ne peut pas s'être évaporé dans la nature comme par enchantement. C'est un geek, une épave tremblante et geignarde, par un spécialiste de la fuite ou de l'évasion.

_ Nous surveillons les mouvements sur sa carte de crédits, tous nos agents ont son signalement et celui de sa fille. Mais pour l'instant, ils sont introuvables.  
_ Nous devrions garder un œil sur Miss Parker et Sydney. A un moment ou à un autre, cet imbécile va s'affoler et prendre contact avec eux. Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai rencontré aucun de ces intéressants personnages aujourd'hui.

_ Aucun d'entre eux n'a été vu au Centre aujourd'hui. Le Nettoyeur attendit que son patron tire les conclusions qui s'imposer de la situation. Les yeux de Lyle s'obscurcirent encore davantage et Willy recula d'un pas en arrière, d'un mouvement purement instinctif qui fit naître un sourire déplaisant sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

_ Les choses deviennent enfin plus logiques. Apparemment, nos chasseurs de Caméléon ont changé de camp. Je dois discuter de ce nouvel état de fait avec Mr Raines.

Willy acquiesça et sortit rapidement. Pendant les quelques secondes qu'il lui avait fallu pour rejoindre la porte, il avait eu la désagréable impression de sentir physiquement sur ses épaules le poids du regard de son supérieur. Il se promit de l'éviter quelques heures. Le temps que le Cannibale trouve une autre cible sur laquelle passer son mécontentement.

Angelo avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir des paysage semblables en photographie mais il ne se lassait pas de regarder le monde réel et gardait les yeux fixés sur le paysage qui défilait autour de lui. Christobal, malgré son cynisme habituel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de son compagnon. Angelo était bien connu de l'ensemble des voyants qui avaient tous un jour ou l'autre collaboré avec lui, mais Christobal et Sorc'ha avaient développé une profonde amitié avec l'empathe. Il avait aidé Sorc'ha à s'échapper du Centre alors qu'elle attendait sa petite fille et avait gardé contact avec eux après leur évasion, leur fournissant de précieuses informations.

Christobal n'avait pas été sûr qu'il serait au point de rendez-vous jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive l'éclat de ses yeux dans l'obscurité. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'Angelo aurait pu quitter le Centre par lui-même depuis de nombreuses années et ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'avait poussé à se joindre à eux cette fois-ci.

_ Ne le prends pas mal, amigo, mais pourquoi as-tu choisi de quitter tes conduites de ventilation ?

_ Le Centre est devenu dangereux, fit l'autre tout en continuant de dévorer des yeux les prairies de la Caroline du Sud qu'ils traversaient. Très dangereux.

_ Ça, ce n'est pas un scoop. Le Centre essaye d'avoir notre peau depuis quatre ans.

_ Plus dangereux qu'avant, insista Angelo, posant enfin les yeux sur son interlocuteur. Raines...il prépare quelque-chose de mal. J'ai vu la Mort.

Christobal garda le silence. Cela décrivait assez bien ce qu'on avait pu tirer des cinq voyants suivant le projet Chaos.

_ Nous aussi, mi amigo. Nous aussi.

Émilie ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Il y avait quelqu'un qui lui était inconnu dans la chambre qu'elle occupait depuis presque deux semaines. Elle déplaça doucement sa main jusque sous son oreiller, là où hier soir encore se trouvait un pistolet.

_ C'est ça que tu cherches, demanda une voix féminine un brin amusée. Émilie abandonna l'idée de feindre le sommeil et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. L'arme se balançait à vingt centimètres de son visage, suspendue à l'index d'une femme brune d'une vingtaine d'années. Je me présente, Camilla pour te servir. Tu pourrais me dire où tu planques le café ? Je le cherche depuis une demi-heure et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus.

Déstabilisée, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Émilie se leva, se dirigea machinalement vers le coin cuisine et sortit le paquet de café du frigidaire. Elle s'effondra sur une chaise et regarda l'autre remplir le réservoir de la cafetière d'eau et garnir le filtre de trois larges cuillères de café en poudre avant d'allumer l'appareil et de s'asseoir sur la chaise face à la sienne. Visiblement, son invitée matinale n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Elle aurait probablement pu la tuer plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne perçoive sa présence.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Émilie savait qu'elle se montrait un peu abrupte, mais l'inconnue avait pénétré chez elle avec une facilité déconcertante et une aisance qui la rendait mal à l'aise.

_ Hum, on peut dire que je suis ton ange gardien. Je garde toujours un œil sur toi.

_ C'est toi qui me passe ces appels énigmatiques à chaque fois que les Nettoyeurs me serrent d'un peu trop près, n'est ce pas ? La fille acquiesça brièvement. C'est Jarod qui t'envoie ?

_ Presque, mais tu n'as aucun reproches à lui faire, il n'y ait pour rien le pauvre. Lorsqu'il nous a raconté comment Lyle t'avait défenestrée, il y a quelques mois, nous nous sommes dit que ce serait une bonne chose qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi. Un pistolet ne te sera d'aucun secours si quelqu'un arrive à te le subtiliser avant que tu ais repris conscience.

Émilie devait bien en convenir, mais elle ne pouvait l'admettre devant cette fille qui semblait avoir quatre ou cinq ans de moins qu'elle-même. Maintenant qu'elle était mieux réveillée, son instinct de journaliste reprenait le dessus et elle avait noté quelque-chose dans ce que venait de lui dire son interlocutrice :

_ Qui est ce « nous » ?

_ Pas d'affolement. Il ne s'agit pas d'une secte, plaisanta l'autre. Jarod nous a aidé à nous échappé du Centre et nous pensons qu'il est temps de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur en prenant soin de lui et de ses proches. Nous pouvons vous mettre à l'abri. Tu n'aimerais pas que ta famille soit rassemblée et hors de danger ?

Camilla essayait de la prendre par les sentiments, et n'était pas loin de réussir. Mais la jeune femme s'était jurée de ne pas prendre de repos avant d'avoir mis la main sur une information capable de mettre le Centre à genou. Quelque soit la distance qui la séparait encore de son but, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner. Depuis que l'assassin de Kyle avait failli la tuer, elle n'avait jamais dévié de cet objectif.

_ Je dois me déplacer souvent pour vérifier une piste ou une autre. Je ne peux pas me contenter de rester cachée aussi tentante que soit ton offre.

Les yeux bleu sombre de la jeune femme la dévisagèrent une fois de plus, plein de commisération :

_ Tu as eu une enfance très solitaire, n'est ce pas ? Ta mère et toi étiez toujours en fuite, toujours en mouvement. Vous ne pouviez compter que l'une sur l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant de continuer : j'ai vécu au Centre pendant plus de dix ans. Ce que l'on nous faisait là-bas n'est même pas imaginable. Mais cela nous a appris qu'ensemble nous étions plus forts qu'isolés. Lorsqu'un gardien s'excitait un peu trop sur l'un d'entre nous, il y en avait toujours un autre pour détourner son attention. Plusieurs d'entre nous auraient été battus à mort sans ça. Comprends-tu où je veux en venir ?

Émilie la fixa, horrifiée, avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement machinal.

Camilla comprit qu'elle avait marqué un point décisif et n'hésita pas à profiter de cet avantage :

Nous sommes bien équipés et nous avons un solide réseau d'informateurs et de contacts. Tu pourrais tout aussi bien continuer ton enquête, avec l'aide de personnes tout aussi motivées que toi à voir le Centre tomber. Ils seront tes yeux et tes oreilles et tu pourras enfin profiter un peu de ta famille.

La cafetière avait terminé son office. Camilla se leva, récupéra deux tasses dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier et les remplit avant d'en poser une devant Émilie. Elles burent en silence, perdues l'une comme l'autre dans leurs pensées. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Camilla prit le temps de laver sa tasse avant de reprendre :

Je te laisse la journée pour réfléchir. Si tu acceptes mon offre, tu pourras me trouver à la gare routière, vers dix-sept heures.

_ Et si je choisis de rester ici, demanda Émilie sur un ton de défi.

Camilla sourit sous cape avant de faire face à sa protégée :

_ Et bien, l'un de mes amis, Christobal, peut toujours faire un crochet par ici. Et il a une théorie sur les coffres de voiture qui ne te plairait pas beaucoup.

Sur ce, elle sortit, non sans récupérer un petit sac de voyage et l'impressionnant trousseau de passe-partout qui lui avait permis de franchir sans difficulté la porte blindée de l'appartement. Émilie l'entendit verrouiller à nouveau la porte, une fois dans le couloir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire de l'ironie de la situation.

Ethan avait pris l'avion pour la première fois, quelques mois plus tôt. Il n'aurait jamais fait ce voyage vers l'Europe si les voix ne le lui avaient pas demandé de manière aussi insistante. Il n'avait même pas pu finir le mot d'adieux qu'il voulait écrire à l'adresse de Miss Parker pour lui expliquer son départ. Depuis, il n'avait quasiment fait que sauter d'un avion ou d'un train à un autre. La piste qu'il suivait lui avait déjà fait traversé deux fois l'Europe. Il avait séjourné quinze jours à Prague, avant de partir pour Madrid, puis rejoint Londres, passé une semaine à Genève, quelques jours à Rome pour enfin atterrir à Luxembourg où il avait provisoirement établi son camp de base. Son don l'avait lancé sur la piste de dépôts de documents enfermés dans les coffres de différentes banques toutes plus confidentielles les unes que les autres. Il avait l'intuition que certains de ces documents avaient été dissimulés par sa mère biologique, mais plusieurs coffres avaient été ouverts bien après le décès de cette dernière. Heureusement, la femme qui avait effectué l'opération, à chaque fois sous un nom différent, avait respecté le protocole d'accès établi par Mme Parker il suffisait de connaître le numéro du coffre et le mot de passe correspondant pour pouvoir en demander l'ouverture. Tous ces documents étaient maintenant numérisés et enregistrés sur un clef USB, mais même s'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de les consulter, Ethan ne comprenait pas bien de quoi il était question. Il en était venu à la conclusion que de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, seuls Miss Parker et Jarod pourraient tirer quelque-chose des données hétéroclites qu'il avait rassemblées. Le problème était à présent de les localiser. Alors qu'il s'y employait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Ethan ne parvenait à obtenir aucune certitude à ce sujet. C'était comme si une gigantesque lame de fond avait brusquement surgi de profondeurs inconnues pour tout emporter sur son passage. Mais le jeune homme ne se décourageait pas. Il savait que tôt où tard la vague passerait.

Émilie attendit le dernier instant pour prendre sa décision, mais finalement elle décida de suivre sa première impulsion qui avait été de faire confiance à Camilla. La gare routière d'Atlanta était bondée, et la jeune femme tentait vainement de localiser sa visiteuse lorsque Camilla se matérialisa à ses cotés :

_ En fait, on a pris le même bus pour venir, expliqua la voyante avec un sourire. Je devais être sûr que tu ne prendrais pas le large.

_ Satisfaite, demanda Émilie d'un ton un peu sec. Elle avait un peu l'impression d'être considérée comme une enfant.

_ Presque, répondit son interlocutrice qui examinait la foule avec attention. Je pense que nous avons pris les Nettoyeurs de vitesse. Nous devrions quand même dégager de là.

_ Et pour aller où, s'impatienta à nouveau Émilie.

_ l'aéroport Hartsfield-Jackson, répliqua gaiement Camilla en se dirigeant vers une voiture qui ,garée de l'autre coté de la rue, faisait des appels de feu. Elle attendit qu'Émilie soit montée avant de s'installer à son tour à l'arrière. Émilie, je te présente Christobal et Angelo.

_ Tu es l'ami dont Jarod m'a si souvent parlé, n'est-ce pas, dit Émilie en tendant spontanément à l'homme qui avait braqué ses yeux si clairs sur elle.

_ Tu es la petite sœur de Jarod, fit Angelo en prenant sa main. Émilie ?

_ Oui, c'est moi, confirma la jeune femme avec un sourire.

_ Démarres Christobal, ordonna Camilla, les yeux rivés sur deux fourgons de couleur sombre qui convergeaient dans leur direction. Ce n'est le moment de se faire remettre en cage.

_ Il n'y a pas de risque, assura tranquillement l'autre voyant en manœuvrant habilement entre les différentes files de voitures. Leurs poursuivants, ralentis par la circulation, disparurent bien avant qu'ils prennent la direction de l'aéroport.

Angelo pressait sa main d'une manière qui se voulait rassurante, mais Émilie ne pouvait se retirer de l'esprit que les requins étaient toujours sur leurs traces.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Un nouveau monde

Voilà une longue mise à jour pour compenser le fait que je serais absente et complètement injoignable durant un certain temps.

Merci à Adara94 et Milie Green , merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent beaucoup à continuer. Je vais résumer ici l'essentiel de ce que je vous ai répondu :

J'ai créé les personnages des voyants pour servir de catalyseur et faire évoluer la situation bloquée dans laquelle se trouvaient les personnages de la série à la fin du dernier téléfilm. Ils jouent donc un rôle important, mais je mets un point d'honneur à donner un temps de parole équivalent à chaque personnage ( désolée, les discours des politiques avec lesquels on nous matraque depuis des mois ont tendance à déteindre sur ma prose :) ) . La situation d'urgence où se trouvaient nos personnages dans les chapitres précédents n'a pas vraiment autorisé grandes déclarations romantiques mais cela va finir par arriver ( je vais leur offrir un peu de répit, juste de quoi se retourner dans le prochain chapitre ), même si les intrigues vont aussi suivre leur cour

A propos de ce chapitre, je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de la Colombie ni du Venezuela avant de faire quelques recherches pour l'écrire. Si quelqu'un voit une incohérence flagrante, qu'il n'hésite pas à me la signaler.

Bonne Lecture Tous !

L'homme le guidait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures à travers la jungle. Comme convenu avant leur départ, ils n'avaient échangé aucune parole durant tout ce temps, évitant au maximum tout bruit pouvant éveiller l'attention d'un guetteur mal intentionné. Jarod avait repéré plusieurs campements, mais son guide les avait soigneusement évités, craignant probablement que ces malheureux ne dévoilent leur présence à d'éventuels assaillants.

S'il n'avait pas connu l'existence du complexe, il aurait pu se trouver en son cœur sans le savoir tant les structures étaient bien intégrées à la jungle environnante. Les huttes d'habitation construites au niveau de la canopée étaient complètement invisibles du sol. Seuls des cris et des rires d'enfants permettaient de les localiser. Le centre de recherche était un bâtiment trapu, partiellement dissimulé sous les plantes grimpantes et les fougères arboricoles qu'on avait laissé proliférer sur l'une de ses faces; de l'autre coté, des terrasses de cultures se prolongeant un peu plus loin empêchaient un observateur aérien d'être attiré par cette structure.

Son guide lui indiqua une échelle de corde qui pendait le long d'un arbre et ils commencèrent à monter. Trois minutes plus tard, Jarod atterrit sur une plate-forme perdue à trente mètres d'altitude et qui oscillait à chaque bourrasque. Visiblement les voyants avaient opté pour une structure souple qui aurait une meilleure résistance dans le temps. Malgré ses expériences passées sur des bateaux, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'habituer à ce nouveau roulis.

_ Jarod, s'exclama soudain une voix enfantine. Tu es enfin arrivé !

Il n'eut que le temps de tendre les bras pour réceptionner la gamine. Elle avait des cheveux roux tressés et des yeux bleu-vert qui pétillaient de joie.

_ Coucou Merry, dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Je suis tellement heureux de te voir !

_ Moi aussi, Jarod, fit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Maman avait très peur que tu ne viennes pas. Elle a téléphoné pour dire que Tata Angela est en route. Maman était à Paris avec Sydney, et d'après elle, tout se passait bien.

_ Bonjour, Jarod, fit une voix masculine . Celui-ci releva la tête, surpris.

_ Nicolas ? Mais que faites-vous ici ?

_ De l'aide humanitaire. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais au début, ajouta le jeune homme en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de faire partie d'un programme de protection de témoins.

_ Ce n'est sans doute pas très éloigné de la réalité, admit Jarod avec un sourire. Je suis content de vous voir sain et sauf. Le Caméléon pensa à part lui que les voyants avaient agi avec une rare efficacité, prenant tous les facteurs en compte. Alors, est-ce que cela vous plaît d'être ici ?

_ La situation est un peu bizarre, mais les gens sont vraiment exceptionnels. Quand je pense qu'ils ont construit tout ça de leurs propres mains, sans aide extérieure ! Ils aident aussi beaucoup les populations indiennes à se protéger contre les groupes armés qui sévissent dans la région. Mais il y a quelque-chose d'étrange en eux, admit le jeune homme après un moment de silence. Par bien des cotés, ils me font penser à Sydney ou même à vous Jarod.

_ Ils ont traversé des épreuves similaires, expliqua sobrement le Caméléon, en reposant Merry. En voyant les grands yeux interrogateurs de l'enfant, Nicolas acquiesça mais se promit de creuser la question plus tard. Il était conscient que même si aucun de ses hôtes ne lui avait jamais menti, sur bien des aspects, leur silence était assourdissant. On l'avait prévenu de l'existence d'une armurerie,mais il avait été soufflé par la puissance de feu et la réserve de munitions stockées dans les différents dépôts aux parois blindées pour résister à la déflagration en cas d'explosion accidentelle. Sans compter le centre de communication souterrain high-tech qu'il avait plus ou moins découvert par accident. Il était sûr que les deux jeunes Asiatiques, malgré leurs sourires , ne plaisantaient pas lorsqu'ils disaient qu'il finirait encore plus profond sous la terre, s'il parlait à qui que soit d'extérieur de l'installation. Maria n'était pas aussi sensible que lui à l'atmosphère fiévreuse qui régnait de jour comme de nuit dans le village suspendu; a vrai-dire, elle était sollicitée par tous et pour tout, ce qui faisait qu'un troupe de guérilleros armés jusqu'aux dents auraient pu traverser le village sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

_ Un de vos amis est arrivé hier soir, reprit Nicolas. Les gens d'ici l'appellent Angelo, continua-t-il.

_ Angelo, ici ? C'est vraiment une réunion de famille, s'exclama Jarod.

_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, dit une jeune femme rousse qui s'avança vers lui, vacillant légèrement alors que la plate-forme oscillait sous une brusque rafale de vent.  
_ Émilie, s'exclama Jarod en se précipitant vers elle et en l'enlaçant. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sorc'ha est réussi à te convaincre de venir ici en si peu de temps.

_ Qui est Sorc'ha ? Demanda Émilie, surprise.

_ Notre guide bien-aimée a délégué sur ce coup-là, expliqua la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Je suis Camilla. La chargée de communication de notre association, ajouta-t-elle en lançant à Jarod un regard explicite.

Jarod pressentit que ses hôtes voulaient garder un semblant de situation normale le plus longtemps possible. Même si le cadre paisible du village suspendu le leur faisait aisément oublier, il était situé en plein cœur de la zone la plus dangereuse du continent américain. Le Caméléon supposait avec raison que l'endroit n'avait pas été choisi au hasard pour mieux se dissimuler aux yeux de leurs poursuivants, les voyants avaient choisi de plonger au cœur des ténèbres.

Ils avaient atterri à l'aéroport de Bueno Aires un jour plus tôt et avaient été immédiatement redirigés vers un petit avion de tourisme qui vibrant et hoquetant leur avait tout de même permis d'atteindre une piste d'atterrissage visiblement clandestine, perdue au milieu de la jungle.

_ On l'a piqué récemment aux narcotrafiquants, avait expliqué d'un ton insouciant un jeune hispanique qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Christobal. Vous avez de la chance que la forêt n'ait pas encore repris ses droits, sinon, il aurait fallu faire le trajet en bus et en 4x4. Vos vêtements ne sont pas vraiment adaptés pour le reste du chemin, avait-il ajouté en déshabillant Miss Parker du regard. Voilà de quoi vous changer, avait-il continué en leur lançant un sac de sport tandis que Miss Parker le fusillait du regard. Maintenant vêtus de tenues couvrantes et aspergés d'anti-moustique, Broots, Miss Parker et Debbie s'apprêtaient à plonger dans la jungle en compagnie de Christobal et d'une dizaine d'hommes indigènes à la peau cuivrée et aux regards sombres impénétrables.

_ Pourquoi sont-ils tous armés, demanda Broots, rendu nerveux par l'apparence farouche de leur escorte.

_ Vous ne regardez jamais les informations, Broots, le railla Miss Parker. Cette région est le refuge de toutes sortes de milices armées et de trafiquants de cocaïne. Nous allons sans doute traverser les territoires de certains de ces charmants personnages

_ Vous comprenez vite, c'est un bon point pour vous, la Miss, déclara Christobal. Bon, à priori, nous suivons un itinéraire relativement sûr. Plusieurs des nôtres surveillent les environs tout du long et nous avertiront en cas de problème imprévu. Mais restez bien au milieu du groupe et économisez votre souffle pour pouvoir suivre l'allure. Il est hors de question de faire une pause. Capito ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous trois d'un signe de tête ce qui leur valut un sourire satisfait de leur accompagnateur.

La marche fut longue et épuisante. Les arbres immenses et les cris des animaux invisibles tout autour d'eux étaient oppressants, mais après plus d'une heure à se frayer un chemin à travers la jungle, ils étaient trop fatigués pour y prêter attention. Un peu plus tard, malgré ses propos précédents, Christobal les invita à faire une première pause. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas pousser indéfiniment ces purs citadins qui ne cessaient de trébucher sur les racines qui quadrillaient le sol et ne parvenaient pas à éviter les branches basses ou les lianes qui leur barraient la voie. En vérité, si leur escorte était aussi nombreuse, c'était pour tenir compte du fait qu'ils ne manqueraient pas d'attirer l'attention. Christobal lui-même estimait qu'il aurait pu couvrir la distance en moins d'une demi-journée sans être repéré par les rares tribus hostiles, les patrouilles gouvernementales ou encore les deux ou trois groupes de trafiquants qui s'obstinaient à reconstruire leurs laboratoires dans les environs du village suspendu. Dans cette guerre d'usure que les voyants menaient aux trafiquants depuis leur arrivée trois ans plus tôt, les planteurs de coca perdaient peu à peu du terrain, grâce à une collaboration active avec les tribus indiennes et les autorités. Les groupes armés leur donnaient beaucoup plus de fil à retordre, et la principale action de la communauté à ce sujet avait été de former un réseau de vigilance afin de diminuer le nombre d'attaques-surprise et d'enlèvement. Quelques-uns de ces belliqueux voisins avaient tenté de se débarrasser d'eux, les prenant probablement pour des écolos un peu barjos ayant décidé d'effectuer leur retour à la nature dans l'une des zones les plus dangereuses de la planète. Grave erreur, car le village suspendu avait pour avantage premier de mettre hors de portée des assaillants ses habitants et en second de leur permettre aisément de les bombarder de projectiles diverses allant des flèches utilisés par les indiens aux pistolets-mitrailleurs que Christobal affectionnait. Sans compter les guetteurs et les caméras thermiques qui permettaient de détecter l'approche des combattants bien avant qu'ils atteignent les abords du camp. Le village avait grandi peu à peu, attirant tous ceux en quête d'une certaine sécurité, malgré les contraintes que les voyants imposaient à chaque nouvel arrivant. A vrai-dire, les nouvelles recrues passaient tous entre les mains de Kazuo, le plus psychologue de tous pour un sondage en règle et tous étaient astreints à des entraînements réguliers visant à conditionner leurs réactions en cas de crise. Mêmes les enfants les plus jeunes connaissaient les manœuvres à effectuer. En prévision du nombre toujours croissant d'invités non aguerris, un grand nettoyage avait eu lieu durant les deux semaines précédentes et le périmètre de sécurité avait été largement étendu. Tout individu inconnu porteur d'une arme à feu franchissant la frontière invisible était abattu sans sommation par des ombres aussi silencieuses et mortelles que des jaguars.

Quand cinq heures de marche plus tard, ponctuées de trois autres pauses , leur escorte s'arrêta finalement comme un seul homme, ni Miss Parker ni Broots ne comprirent pourquoi.

_ Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus s'arrêter avant d'être arrivés, s'impatienta Miss Parker. Le sourire énigmatique de Christobal ne fit rien pour l'aider à retrouver son calme.

_ Ecoutez, fit Debbie qui avait levé les yeux vers la cime des arbres.

_ Quoi ? Le chant des grillons géants ? Le babillages des millions d'emplumés qui se planquent au-dessus de nos têtes ou le doux hurlement des macaques locaux, demanda l'autre d'un ton ironique. Miss Parker n'appréciait vraiment pas d'avoir été parachutée dans un monde inconnu et son humeur s'en ressentait fortement.

_ Vous devriez mieux écouter, répliqua Broots d'un ton sec. Même s'il partageait le désarroi de sa patronne, il était hors de question de laisser quiconque parler sur ce ton à sa fille. Ce sont des humains là-haut.

_ Et un point pour le geek, un point, s'exclama Christobal en tapant sur l'épaule de Broots de manière amicale mais si inattendue que celui-ci sursauta. Il s'agit seulement de l'un des avant-postes mobiles mais il y une passerelle permettant d'arriver au village au niveau de la canopée. Il faut grimper d'abord.

Broots pâlit. Depuis toujours, il souffrait de vertige, au point de ne pas pouvoir regarder au travers d'une baie vitrée si elle était située à plus de deux étages du sol. Une main fine se glissa dans la sienne tandis qu'il regardait, horrifié, l'échelle de corde qui descendait en se balançant d'un point qu'il ne pouvait voir à cause du feuillage.

_ Papa, tu vas y arriver, assura Debbie. Broots serra la main de sa fille tout en continuant à regarder la lente descente du filin. Pour elle, il se sentait prêt à surmonter tous les obstacles et à vaincre toutes ses peurs.

Ni Sydney, ni même Sorc'ha n'avaient prévu le comité d'accueil qui les attendait à leur arrivée en France. Un douanier complice leur avait permis de prendre un chemin détourné pour atteindre le parking où les attendait la voiture de location qui devait leur permettre d'atteindre Bruxelles. Mais quelqu'un était adossé à la voiture, l'air un peu perdu.

_ Qui c'est celui-là, avait demandé leur accompagnateur, en mettant sa main sur la crosse de l'arme qu'il portait à la ceinture.

Lorsque le jeune homme avait tourné la tête dans leur direction, Sydney l'avait immédiatement reconnu et Sorc'ha n'avait pas marqué de temps d'arrêt.  
_ Je déteste les sensitifs, avait-elle marmonné entre ses dents. Ils s'amènent toujours au pire moment.

_ Salut... je suis Ethan... s'était présenté l'autre d'un ton hésitant.

_ Le petit frère de Jarod, le coupa Sorc'ha, toujours mécontente. François, il tombe mal, mais c'est un ami. Elle avait à nouveau regarder sa montre, inquiète : Il vaudrait mieux que ton absence ne soit pas remarquée.

_ Pas de risque, petite, s'était esclaffé le douanier. Du moment que je rapporte des donuts et du café, personne ne me posera la moindre question.

L'homme avait étreint la jeune fille avant de repartir, puis Sorc'ha avait fondu sur Ethan :

_ Mais bon Dieu, tu ne pouvais pas trouver un moment moins critique pour apparaître comme par magie ? Il y a cinq équipes de Nettoyeurs qui écument l'aéroport en ce moment même, expliqua-t-elle à Sydney médusé par cet éclat de voix. Il faut que nous partions avant qu'ils aient l'idée de bloquer toutes les issues. Allez, montes, avait-elle continué en ouvrant la portière arrière. Ethan, impressionné par sa manifestation de mauvaise humeur ne s'était pas fait redire deux fois. La jeune femme s'était glissée devant le volant et avait vérifié que ses passagers étaient correctement attachés avant de démarrer.

_ Ce n'est pas la bonne direction n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer Ethan en voyant la sortie que prenait la jeune femme.

Pas plus Sydney que Sorc'ha n'avaient été surpris par le fait que le jeune homme connaisse leur prochaine destination.

_ Nous devons quitter l'aéroport au plus vite, expliqua la jeune fille. Et si par hasard ils nous repèrent sur les caméras de surveillance, ils croiront que nous nous dirigeons vers le sud.

Un silence tendu s'était établi dans l'habitacle jusqu'à ce que les deux voyants admettent d'un commun accord qu'ils étaient hors d'atteinte de leurs poursuivants. Ethan leur avait ensuite résumé ses recherches des derniers mois contrairement au jeune homme, Sorc'ha avait une idée précise sur l'identité de la femme qui avait continué à déposé des documents de manière régulières durant les vingt dernières années :

_ Y a-t-il eu un dépôt dans les cinq derniers mois, avait-elle demandé.

_ A Londres, il y a six semaines. J'y étais deux jours après qu'elle soit passé.

_ Bon. Je pense qu'il s'agit de Margaret, la mère de Jarod, avait expliqué Sorc'ha comme les deux hommes la fixaient d'un air étonné. Il faudra que tu me donnes le nom de la banque pour que je puisse demander à mon équipe de pirater les données enregistrées par leur société de surveillance pour être sûre, mais vos mères à Jarod et à toi s'étaient alliées pour rassembler de quoi détruire le Centre.

_ Elles rassemblaient des informations ?  
_ Oui. Probablement rien de directement incriminant, mais un faisceaux de faits qui pourraient orienter une enquête plus poussée. C'est elles qui nous ont donné l'idée du projet Chaos, continua-t-elle, soudain perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Madame Parker était décédée avant que tu viennes au monde, remarqua Sydney.  
_ Toute personne qui passe au Centre laisse une trace, même si on fait tout pour les effacer, avait déclaré Sorc'ha. J'ai eu accès à l'ensemble des données du Centre lors d'un projet visant à renforcer sa structure. Un éclat de rire lui avait échappé. Au début, je comptais rendre un rapport vide, mais je me suis rendue compte que le principal problème du Centre était ses dirigeants. Leurs contradictions et leurs ambitions respectives créent des failles importantes dans les rouages de la machine.

_ Les Sud-Africains n'ont pas du beaucoup aimer, s'était amusé Sydney.

_ Je ne crois pas que les résultats leur aient été présentés, avait estimé Sorc'ha. Sinon Messieurs Parker et Raines auraient été démis de leurs postes. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose quand on y repense.

Sydney s'était tu à son tour, pensif. Effectivement, les rivalités et les manipulations contradictoires entre les membres de la famille Parker avaient bien souvent permis à Jarod de s'en sortir in extremis.

Les sujets graves avaient été mis de coté pour le reste du voyage et ils avaient passés de bons moments dans la voiture de location sur le trajet Paris-Bruxelles. Une fois arrivés à la suite de l''hôtel cinq étoiles que Sorc'ha avait réservée une semaine plus tôt, la jeune voyante avait passé plus d'une dizaine d'appels, le ton de la conversation montant parfois. Ethan, toujours impressionné par la jeune fille, faisait de son mieux pour se faire oublier, tandis que Sydney attendait calmement qu'elle ait fini.

_ Fais voir les papiers que tu utilises en ce moment, dit Sorc'ha après avoir raccroché sèchement. Son dernier correspondant l'avait menacée de mort si jamais il la revoyait et cela n'avait pas contribué à améliorer son humeur.

_ J'ai cinq identités en fait, annonça Ethan en étalant les passeports et les cartes d'identités correspondantes sur le couvre-lit.

_ Ces deux-là ont été repérées par mes informateurs et celle-là est compromise, fit Sorc'ha en écartant les documents incriminés. Le Centre devra débourser beaucoup d'argent pour avoir ces renseignements, mais je sais qu'ils utilisent le même réseau que moi, expliqua la jeune fille. Apparemment, tu as posé beaucoup de questions aux mauvaises personnes, Ethan, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

_ Mais c'est elles qui avaient les réponses, s'insurgea enfin le jeune homme. Sorc'ha lui donna une bourrade un peu brutale dans le dos mais lui sourit pour la première fois.

_ Je sais. Mais les choses ne sont pas simples. Ces gens utilisent ces informations comme assurance-vie. Il est plus intéressant pour eux de signaler à ceux qui veulent leur nuire que quelqu'un cherche à les obtenir qu'à les partager avec un lui, aussi sympathique soit-il.

_ Personne n'a jamais dit que j'étais sympathique, remarqua Ethan en baissant les yeux vers ceux de son interlocutrice qui s'était assise à ses cotés sur le lit.

_ E bien, c'est fait, dit la jeune femme en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Bon, à priori, personne n'a jamais entendu parler de Klaus Hummer, continua-t-elle en lui redonnant les documents correspondants. Tu seras le secrétaire particulier de mon père, Julien Franel, dit-elle en désignant Sydney. Je suis Sophie Franel, ajouta-t-elle répondant ainsi à son interrogation muette. Te sens-tu capable de jouer ce rôle pendant plusieurs jours ?

Il acquiesça malgré ses doutes. La formation à laquelle Raines l'avait soumis n'avait eu que peu de points communs avec celle que Sydney avait donnée à Jarod.

_ Je vais t'aider à assimiler ton rôle, intervint Sydney qui avait perçu son hésitation.

_ Bonne idée. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller faire quelques emplettes, déclara Sorc'ha. A ce soir, vingt heures au restaurant de l'hôtel.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et elle sortit immédiatement. Quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils remontèrent tous trois du dîner, elle leur montra les gardes-robes qu'elle avait achetées à leur intention dans les plus grandes boutiques de luxe de la ville : chemises, costumes de grands couturiers, chaussures italiennes et même sous-vêtements de marques, rien ne manquait.

_ Normalement, tout est à vos tailles j'ai vérifié avec vos vêtements avant de partir. Je vous ais aussi offert des bagages dignes de ce nom. Un milliardaire et sa suite ne prennent pas l'avion avec de simples sacs de voyage, dit la jeune femme sur un ton suffisant qui laissa dubitatifs les deux hommes. Désolée, c'est le coté snob de la famille qui ressort, s'excusa Sorc'ha en remarquant le regard qu'ils avaient échangé.

_ Je suppose que c'est avec vos millions que je joue au millionnaire, remarqua Sydney.

_ Une partie seulement, corrigea la jeune fille. Les boutons de manchette, la montre en or et l'épingle à cravate sont pour vous, Sydney. Vous allez faire un multimilliardaire très convainquant.

Deux jours plus tard, tous trois embarquaient dans un jet privé à destination de Caracas où ils atterrirent après une escale de ravitaillement. Sydney tiqua en voyant les hommes armés et les voitures aux vitres teintées qui les attendaient sur le tarmac.

_ C'est la procédure d'accueil standard pour les VIP dans cette partie du monde, expliqua Sorc'ha. Ils sont là pour éviter qu'on se fasse braquer ou enlever au beau milieu de la rue. Bienvenue à Caracas-City, dit-elle avec dérision. Bon revoyons la biographie de ce bon Monsieur Franel. Tu veux bien, Papa ?

_ Oui, dit Sydney, contraint. Je suis né à Bruxelles en 1934 dans une famille de marchands d'art qui se sont enrichis pendant la dernière guerre. A mon tour j'ai repris l'affaire familiale et l'ai fait prospérer par des moyens plus ou moins légaux, puis j'ai décidé il y a quinze ans que le soleil de l'Amérique du Sud me conviendrait mieux et j'y ai emménagé avec ma fille et mon épouse. Comment ce fait-il que les autorités n'aient pas tiqué en comparant les dates, remarqua le psychiatre. Il y a quinze ans...

_ Un ressortissant belge trafiquant en art s'est bel et bien installé dans le sud du pays pour se faire oublier des autorités de son pays. Malheureusement, ce monsieur est mort ainsi que toute sa famille, tués lors d'un raid de guérilleros. Comme on a jamais retrouvé les corps, nous avons pensé qu'il serait peut-être utile de lui faire payer des impôts régulièrement jusqu'à ce que nous puissions le ressusciter.

Sydney plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa vis-à vis, mais elle ne recula pas devant la froideur de son regard :

_ Nous ne faisons de mal à personne. Il ne reste aucun parent proche à votre alter-ego. Personne qui ne se soucie de savoir si il est réellement mort ou vivant. Mais grâce à Julien et Sophie Franel, le Centre ne nous retrouvera pas. Si vous voulez, vous pourrez venir avec moi faire brûler un cierge pour le repos de leurs âmes, dès que nous aurons les papiers qui feront de nous des citoyens vénézuéliens à part entière. Continuez maintenant...

_ Ma femme est morte d'un cancer du sein il y a quatre ans et depuis j'ai consacré mon temps et mon argent à financer des hôpitaux, des écoles... ce genre de choses. Même si je ne sors jamais de ma retraite, je suis très actif politiquement parlant et on recherche souvent mon soutien. Tout cela est vrai au moins ?

_ Oh que oui. Un vrai bienfaiteur et homme de l'ombre. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais quitté l'hacienda familiale et j'ai obtenue par correspondance des diplômes de psychologie. Nous sommes partis en Europe il y a cinq jours en Europe pour régler des affaires urgentes mais il y a six mois que nous avons commencé les démarches pour être naturalisés. Bon, nous sommes au point. Il nous reste plus qu'à attendre trois jours avant le rendez-vous. Surtout, ne sortez jamais de l'hôtel, ni l'un, ni l'autre sans notre escorte, insista lourdement la jeune femme. C'est vraiment la jungle, ici.

Durant ce temps au village suspendu, malgré la présence de tant de gens qui comptaient à ses yeux et la certitude que d'autres viendraient bientôt les rejoindre, Jarod n'étaient pas heureux. Sans doute à cause d'une grande brune au regard assassin qui faisait de son mieux pour l'éviter depuis presque deux jours. Ce qui étant donné la superficie relativement réduite du village et les coutumes de la communauté était quasiment impossible. Il voulait bien lui laisser du temps, mais avec son manque de tact habituel, Christobal leur avait déjà fait remarquer à quel point leur attitude perturbait le reste de la communauté et qu'ils avaient intérêt à régler rapidement le problème avant qu'il les enferme dans l'un des cachots et qu'il les laisse régler leurs comptes à coup de poing. Miss Parker avait répliqué par quelques remarques acerbes et n'avait rien changé à sa stratégie. Elle n'avait pas encore détecté sa présence et il l'observait à distance, se tâtant pour savoir s'il avait en lui le courage nécessaire pour l'aborder.

_ Tu devrais lui parler, dit une voix à ses cotés.

_ Angelo ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. Tu te plais ici, demanda Jarod après avoir relâché son étreinte.

_ Oui, répondit Angelo avec un grand sourire. Ici, je suis comme chez moi, et tout le monde m'aime, ajouta-t-il en répondant d'un signe de la main au salut d'une femme aux grands yeux noirs en amande pétillant de joie. Il faut que vous mettiez... les choses au clair, continua l'empathe buttant sur les mots qui lui étaient inhabituels. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui ne vous connaissent pas comme moi mais qui sentent qu'il y a quelque-chose de...bizarre entre vous. Et elle leur fait peur...

_ Parce que dans cet état d'esprit, elle est imprévisible, compléta Jarod en soupirant. Je vais lui parler. Merci Angelo.

L'autre lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire encourageant. Jarod pressentait que le sien était un peu crispé. L'autre le poussa doucement vers l'avant et il continua sur cette lancée. Évidemment, lorsque Miss Parker l'aperçut, elle se détourna et partit en sens inverse. Jarod pressa le pas pour la rattraper et l'attrapa par le bras.

_ Ne fuis pas, dit-il doucement. Comme il s'y attendait, la jeune femme explosa :

_ Qu'est ce qui te permet de dire que je fuis ? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que je n'avais tout simplement rien à te dire ?

_ Moi aussi j'ai peur et je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, dit Jarod en s'asseyant dos à la balustrade, la forçant à l'imiter. Je ne suis pas voyant, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la dérision.

Miss Parker réalisa avec un certain soulagement qu'il ne la lâcherait pas. Elle était donc obligée d'exprimer le malaise qui l'habitait, de laisser sortir ces sentiments amers qui empoisonnaient son cœur.

_ Pour toi, cela doit ressembler au paradis un lieu sûr dans un milieu riche en stimulations : piqûres de moustiques et faune sur-dimensionnée, culture locale encore inconnue du monde extérieur et laboratoire de recherche high-tech. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, moi ?

_ Tu es ici parce que nous avons besoin de toi, répondit Jarod, en se retenant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il savait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt.

_ Comme otage, répliqua ironiquement son interlocutrice. Ils ne veulent même pas me donner une arme alors que ce p'tit con se promène avec un Uzi en bandoulière !

Jarod en déduisit que le petit con en question était Christobal lui-même trouvait le goût immodéré du jeune homme pour ce genre de quincaillerie un peu inquiétant, mais Kazuo, le voyant d'origine japonaise qui s'était spécialisé dans l'étude psychiatrique lui avait expliqué que le jeune hispanique ressentait encore, trois ans après être sorti du Centre, le besoin de se rassurer sur le fait qu'il avait repris le contrôle de sa vie. Le Caméléon supposait que l'addiction aux armes de sa compagne avait des racines communes avec celle de Christobal.

_ Bien sûr que non, et tu le sais très bien. Tu es forte, tu connais bien le Centre et tu es douée dans toutes sortes de domaines. Et puis, ils savent que tu es prête à tout pour ceux auxquels tu tiens et cela compte beaucoup pour eux.

_ Jarod, je suis douée pour traquer les gens comme eux ça m'étonnerait que ce soit le genre de talent qu'ils recherchent. Broots ou toi pouvez leur être utiles, mais j'ai passé tellement de temps à m'aveugler pour supporter ce que je vivais jour après jour que je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je suis complètement dans le brouillard, avoua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

_ Alors ne te poses pas trop de questions. Fais un pas après l'autre, prends le temps de profiter de tout ce qui t'entoure, de respirer à plein poumon. Écoutes ce que les gens disent sans a priori. Parles avec eux, laisses les apprendre qui tu es. Ici, tu n'as pas besoin d'armure. Personne ne va te tirer dans le dos.

_ Je sais que vous avez tous de grands espoirs, dit Miss Parker avec lassitude. Mais le Centre est une hydre. Quand on coupe une tête, il en repousse deux.

Cette fois-ci, la pulsion fut trop forte et il lui étreignit la main avec force :

_ Parker, il faut que tu te permettes un peu d'espoir. Sans espoir, on ne peut que sombrer un peu plus profond jour après jour. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Elles se raidit et il craignit pendant quelques secondes qu'elle prenne à nouveau la fuite, mais elle finit par se détendre et laissa son épaule s'appuyer sur la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre , jusqu'à ce que les cris des femmes signalent l'heure du dîner.

Monsieur Parker appréciait beaucoup l'empressement de ceux qui l'entouraient à exaucer la moindre de ses volontés. C'est vraiment un autre monde, songea-t-il en se remémorant avec un peu d'aigreur toutes ces années à marchander la moindre parcelle d'autonomie avec les investisseurs sud-Africains qui sous le prétexte qu'ils détenaient les deux tiers des fonds du Centre oubliaient que sa famille avait été la fondatrice de cette institution. Mais ici, dans ce pays où tout était possible à condition d'y mettre le prix et où les autorités étaient toutes prêtes à fermer les yeux et à protéger les investisseurs étrangers en quête de tranquillité, ils pourraient reconstruire le Centre sans que quiconque ne leur mette des bâtons dans les roues. C'était d'ailleurs ce à quoi lui et Raines s'employaient depuis trois mois déjà.

Une domestique s'approcha, le tirant de sa rêverie :

_ Téléphone Monsieur. Il dit que c'est très important.

Monsieur Parker soupira. Une seule personne avait ce numéro et le fait qu'il appelle à l'improviste ne laissait présager rien de bon.

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Raines ?

_ Nous avons un problème, dit la voix sifflante de son cadet. Notre fille, Sydney, Broots et Angelo ont pris la clef des champs il y cinq jours et Lyle s'est montré incapable de les localiser pour l'instant.

_ Comment est-ce possible, demanda Monsieur Parker, sa voix trahissant sa colère comme il se le permettait rarement.

_ Ils ont eu un gros coup de pouce. Les voyants ont refait surface.

_ C'est très ennuyeux, surtout en ce moment, dit Monsieur Parker d'un ton appuyé. Que pensez-vous faire pour résoudre la situation ?

_ Lâcher Lyle pour de bon. Cette fois-ci, rien n'était préparé. Ils ont forcément du laisser des traces.

_ Vous pensez vraiment que...

_ N'oubliez pas que nous avons pensé un moment l'inclure dans le projet Caméléon et ses nombreux contacts dans les milieux les moins conventionnels. De plus il les connaît tous... intimement. Il saura les retrouver si nous lui donnons carte blanche.

_ Alors faisons ainsi, conclut Monsieur Parker.

_ Comment se présentent les choses de votre coté, demanda Raines.

_ Le mieux du monde, assura Monsieur Parker avant de raccrocher.

Sorc'ha avait tenu parole et Sydney et elle étaient maintenant sous l'immense voûte de la cathédrale de Caracas. Ils fixaient tout deux le haut cierge qu'ils venaient d'allumer.

_ Je vous remercie d'avoir existé, dit simplement la jeune fille, tandis que Sydney se taisait à ses cotés. Il pesa les mots qu'elle avait employés, pensif. Le psychiatre pressentait que la voyante n'adhérait à aucun système religieux particulier, mais il avait senti la sincérité de ces mots et en fut apaisé.

_ Nous devons partir maintenant, dit sa compagne en passant gentiment sa main sous son bras. N'avez-vous pas hâte de revoir Mademoiselle Parker et Jarod ?

_ N'oublions pas Broots, sourit Sydney, en pressant sa main. Je suis tellement heureux qu'ils soient arrivés sains et saufs !

Et tels un père et sa fille, ils sortirent lentement de la cathédrale blanche et rejoignirent la voiture blindée aux vitres fumées qui les attendait devant le parvis.

Trois heures d'avion et quatre heures de 4x4 plus tard, Sorc'ha, Ethan et Sydney atteignirent l'embarcadère où les attendait un bateau tous feux éteints.

_ Comment se dirigent-ils, demanda Ethan tandis qu'il s'écartait de la jetée.

_ A la lumière de la lune et des étoiles, expliqua Sorc'ha. Et les perches servent autant à tâter le chemin qu'à avancer. Le coin est vraiment dangereux, crût-elle bon d'ajouter devant leurs regards interloqués.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que ses compagnons remarquèrent les visages tendus des marins autour d'eux, le scintillement des armes automatiques et le sniper positionné sur le toit de la barge. Il se passa plusieurs heures avant que les dix indiens se détendent et qu'ils puissent à nouveau respirer librement. Huit heures plus tard, aucun d'entre eux n'avait fermer l'œil et l'aube se levait. Sorc'ha qui s'était accoudée sur la rambarde, agita soudainement la main, un grand sourire éclairant son visage fatigué. Sydney et Ethan la rejoignirent alors et découvrirent les silhouettes qui les attendaient sur la rive. A leur tour, leurs visages s'éclairèrent : Jarod et Miss Parker faisaient partie de l'assistance. Ils avaient d'ailleurs fort à faire pour retenir une petite fille de trois ou quatre ans qui semblait prête à se jeter à l'eau.

A peine à terre, Sorc'ha souleva dans ses bras l'enfant qui se suspendit à son cou :

_ Maman, s'exclama la petite. Tu m'as manqué !

_ Toi aussi Merry, assura la jeune fille en l'embrassant. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons un invité surprise, ajouta-t-elle, à l'adresse de Jarod et Miss Parker.

_ Mais où étais-tu passé, demanda Jarod tout en aidant son cadet à sortir de l'eau. Ethan attendit que Miss Parker lui sourit avant de répondre :

_ Les voix m'ont dit que je trouverais des réponses en Europe. Et j'ai trouvé quelque-chose, même si je ne sais pas trop quoi, ajouta-t-il en offrant à Jarod la clef USB où il avait téléchargé les documents. Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir ensemble, avoua-t-il en les étreignant avec fougue. Sydney ne put dissimuler son sourire et l'éclat de rire de Sorc'ha devant l'expression des deux jeunes gens se réverbéra sous les arbres.

_ Sydney ?

_ Michelle ! Sydney sauta du pont du bateau sans hésitation et franchit en trois enjambées la distance qui le séparait du bord du fleuve. Nicolas, s'exclama-t-il à nouveau tandis que le jeune homme sortait du couvert des arbres. Comment allez-vous ?

_ Bien, Papa, répondit celui-ci en se joignant à l'étreinte de ses parents. Nous avons trouvé un véritable refuge ici. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir de quoi on veut nous protéger.

Michelle et Sydney échangèrent un regard plein de compréhension au-dessus de l'épaule de leur fils. Eux deux connaissaient bien ce qui s'était lancé sur leurs traces et étaient prêts à tout pour protéger leur fils, même faire confiance à des quasi-inconnus pour peu qu'ils aient le même objectif qu'eux.

Enfin, ça peut attendre encore un peu, reprit Nicolas. Sydney, il y a quelqu'un que je veux te présenter. Voici Maria, dit-il en dévorant des yeux la jeune fille qui apparaissait maintenant timidement à l'orée des arbres, encadrée par une femme tout aussi brune aux yeux bleu saphir et un jeune homme au sourire ironique. On lui a expliqué que c'était dangereux, mais elle a tenu à venir t'accueillir avec moi.

Sydney sentit un large sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Il se rappelait le bonheur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait connu Michelle. Il souhaita que celui de son fils n'ait jamais de fin.

Quelques jours plus tard, Lyle descendait la rampe d'accès du jet privé du Centre, Il fixa d'un air ennuyé le ciel couleur de plomb. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir.

_ Bienvenue à Bogotá, Señor Lyle, dit un homme sec, de petite taille à la peau cuivrée et aux cheveux et aux yeux sombres qui l'attendait sur la piste d'atterrissage. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

_ Sergio, les mondanités n'ont jamais eu aucune place dans nos relations et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi, dit Lyle, tranchant.

Désolé, Señor, c'est ma femme qui insiste pour que je me civilise, dit l'autre en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Il connaissait suffisamment son interlocuteur pour savoir que lorsque celui-ci perdait son sang-froid, rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir.

_ Ce n'est pas grave je suis juste un petit peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, avoua Lyle au grand étonnement de son interlocuteur. Savez-vous exactement où se trouvent nos extralucides en cavale ?

_ Nos renseignements ne sont pas très précis. Depuis deux-trois semaines, ils sont sur le pied de guerre. Mes hommes ont été obligés de se retirer de six de nos plantations et trois laboratoires ont été détruits.

_ Ils ont le grand nettoyage avant l'arrivée de leurs invités, en déduisit Lyle. Il faut croire que vous ne correspondiez pas à l'image qu'ils voulaient donner du quartier, plaisanta-t-il sans que l'autre ne se déride.

_ Depuis leur arrivée, ils nous ont fait beaucoup de tort, appuya Sergio. Avant, les autorités et les sauvages nous respectaient. Maintenant, dès qu'on fait un pas sur leur territoire, les indigènes nous arrosent de flèches et les juges refusent de se laisser corrompre de peur que tout le monde l'apprennent dans l'édition du soir. Vous ignoriez qu'ils étaient en cheville avec plusieurs journaux, ajouta-t-il comme Lyle le regardait sans comprendre.

_ Ce sont des petits futés, finit par dire celui-ci après quelques instants de réflexion. S'ils contrôlent l'information, il leur est plus facile de masquer leurs traces.

_ Et les gens qui les aident sont d'une fidélité sans faille. Impossible de tirer d'eux quoi que ce soit. Ces monstres ont réussi à leur faire croire dur comme fer que la mort est préférable à la trahison. Même la torture n'y fait rien. Évidemment, nous n'avons pas réitérer l'expérience. Les représailles ont été sanglantes. Les trois quart du cartel de Pablo Escoda a été exterminé purement et simplement. On a retrouvé des corps mutilés pendus aux arbres pendant des semaines après ça.

_ Le problème, annonça Lyle en souriant, c'est que vous avez manqué de subtilité. Je les connais, je sais ce dont ils ont peur, ce qui hante leurs cauchemars la nuit. Cette fois-ci, nous en viendrons à bout de manière définitive.

A plus de cinq cent kilomètres plus au sud, Sorcha, adossée à une hutte du village suspendu regardait ceux qui lui étaient chers discuter avec animation tandis qu'assis sur des nattes formant un cercle, ils dévoraient le contenus des plats que les femmes du village avaient préparé à leur intention. Les jumeaux de Mei Li et Kazuo avaient faussé compagnie à l'assemblée et s'étaient éclipsés en compagnie de Merry. Kyle et Cassie, les enfants de Michael et Julia et de Sarah et Rohan somnolaient, blottis entre leurs parents. Sydney et Michelle s'étaient retrouvés et les mains des deux anciens amants s'étreignaient tandis qu'ils couvaient des yeux Nicolas et Maria qui écoutaient Broots leur narrer son équipée dans la jungle. Debbie discutait avec Emily et Camilla et Christobal plaisantait avec Angelo qui ne pouvait empêcher son regard de passer de l'un à l'autre comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas disparaître dans la nuit. Certes, Miss Parker et Jarod s'évitaient consciencieusement depuis leur arrivée mais la présence d'Ethan avait fini par les rapprocher et ils l'encadraient maintenant l'interrogeant en rafale sur ce qu'il avait fait depuis sa disparition. Julian, Esteban, Benjamin, Clara et Dora restaient silencieux mais leurs regards avaient perdu l'expression tourmentée qui était apparue au moment où ils avaient vu le projet Chaos se noyer dans le sang. Dai Lan, la sœur jumelle de Mei Li restait mutique, perdue dans le monde imaginaire où elle avait trouvé refuge pour échapper aux sévices, malgré l'agitation inhabituelle Sorc'ha avait l'intention de commencer à valider dès le lendemain avec Sydney le protocole qui peut-être permettrait à la jeune femme de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Christopher et William les deux scientifiques qu'ils avaient recrutés un an plus tôt pour compléter l'équipe technique du laboratoire se tenaient comme d'habitude un peu à l'écart, mais ce n'était pas à cause d'un quelconque malaise seulement, les deux hommes étaient toujours tellement absorbés par le dernier projet en cours qu'ils ne participaient que rarement aux débats.

Heureuse, Sorc'ha laissa échapper un sourire. Maintenant qu'ils étaient presque tous rassemblés, ils seraient assez forts pour affronter la tempête.


	8. Chapitre 8 : L'oeil du cyclone

Merci pour toutes les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas peur d'attendre un an, voici la suite ….

Le major Charles n'aurait jamais choisi un endroit tel que le village des voyants comme base de repli. Tout lui semblait trop fragile, trop ouvert, vulnérable à la moindre attaque...

Cependant, après une inspection minutieuse, il devait admettre que c'était du bel ouvrage. La structure légère du village arboricole autorisait le démontage et le déplacement d'une partie ou de la totalité des huttes. De même, les passerelles de cordes qui parcouraient la canopée en tous sens et qu'un simple geste de la main suffisait à rompre permettaient de prendre de vitesse les assaillants aux sol ou le cas échéant de stopper net l'avancée de combattants ayant réussi à atteindre une des plate-formes. Si le complexe souterrain était plus difficilement déplaçable, il avait apprécié les murs de béton armé de près d'un mètre d'épaisseur, la quantité et la variété des armes stockées ainsi que le centre de contrôle bourré de consoles diverses et d'écrans géants, envahi par une marée de câbles qui reliaient le tout aux dix serveurs alignés dans la salle voisine.

_ Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, dit-il après avoir regardé Kazuo et Mei-Li opérer pendant près d'une heure. Vous avez vraiment accès aux bases de données de la CIA et du Pentagone ?

_ Oui, mais généralement, quand quelque-chose se passe, nous sommes au courant avant eux. Ce que nous avons de plus précieux, c'est notre réseau d'informateurs. Le jeune asiatique afficha une carte interactive sur laquelle clignotaient plusieurs symboles. Chaque point jaune correspond à l'un d'entre eux.

_ Il y en a partout dans le monde, réalisa le Major Charles en s'approchant davantage. Qui sont-ils ?

_ Des journalistes, des étudiants, des secrétaires de direction, des hommes de ménage, des gens du voyage, des vendeurs ambulants... toute sorte de gens. Certains font des rapports chaque jour, d'autres chaque semaine... quand on nous rapporte un événement particulièrement intéressant, une de nos équipe de terrain va vérifier et enquêter sur place.

_ Mais vous n'en faites jamais partie, s 'étonna l'ancien aviateur.

_ Il y a les jumeaux et Dai Lan, expliqua Mei Li d'une voix douce. Que deviendraient-ils si nous ne revenions pas ?

_ Ce sont vos enfants ? Vous êtes tous si jeunes, se justifia le major.

_ Oui, An Ji et Hoshiko sont nos enfants, confirma Kazuo en étreignant Mei-Li. Et Dai Lan est la jumelle de Mei-Li. Elle a besoin qu'on s'occupe beaucoup d'elle.

_ Que lui est-il arrivé, demanda le père de Jarod, bien qu'il ait déjà plus d'un doute sur la réponse.

_ Lyle a méthodiquement détruit toute volonté en elle, dit Mei-Li avec une violence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Même la volonté de vivre, ajouta-t-elle avec un sanglot, en se serrant contre la poitrine de son compagnon qui l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Depuis qu'elle est dans cet état, c'est comme si la moitié de mon être était morte.

_ Je ne connais pas personnellement Sydney, mais Jarod m'en a toujours dit le plus grand bien. Il pourra certainement aider votre amie à guérir votre sœur, assura le Major Charles, cherchant à réconforter la jeune fille dont il comprenait la douleur.

_ C'est ce que nous espérons, dit Kazuo, d'un ton aussi impassible que les traits de son visage bien que son étreinte se soit resserrée autour de sa compagne.

Ils étaient tous trois rassemblés dans dans l'une des huttes les plus élevées du village. La fumée du foyer situé au centre de la pièce flottait dans l'air, dissimulant tour à tour les trois personnes présentes. Sydney faisait de son mieux pour distinguer le visage de son vis à vis. C'était un homme entre deux âges, aux yeux noirs impénétrables, dont le visage sombre était orné de motifs géométriques. Un sachet de cuir était suspendu à son cou et d'autres symboles ornaient sa poitrine. Le chaman prit la parole et Sorc'ha traduisit :

_ Taruk vous salue, Sydney. Il est très honoré de rencontrer le guérisseur de l'âme. C'est le nom qu'il vous a donné après que je lui ai expliqué ce que vous faites, ajouta la jeune femme au psychiatre dont la perplexité se lisait sur le visage avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'homme au visage peint. L'autre continua à parler dans sa langue natale aux accents chantants. Sorc'ha avait expliqué qu'il connaissait quelques bribes d'espagnol mais les connaissance de Sydney dans cette langue étaient tout aussi rudimentaires et ils avaient jugé plus simple que Sorc'ha assure la traduction.

_ Il vous explique comment la racine-esprit agit. Elle permet à la personne qui en ingère de voyager dans le monde des esprits. Pendant son voyage, il peut être guidé par la voix du chaman.

_ Cette racine rend sensible aux suggestions hypnotiques, demanda Sydney.

_ Oui, traduisit à nouveau Sorc'ha, même s'il n'emploie pas ces termes. Il pense que cela permettrait d'entrer en contact avec Dai Lan et de l'aider à sortir de son mutisme.

_ Pourquoi voulez-vous faire régresser Dai Lan, demanda encore Sydney.

_ Ça, c'est mon idée, expliqua Sorc'ha. Dai Lan a subi des sévices qui laisseraient des séquelles irréparables si nous la sortions directement du monde imaginaire où elle a trouvé refuge. Avec Mei Li, nous avons beaucoup réfléchi à la question, et nous avons pensé que la faire régresser jusqu'à une période de sa vie où elle se sentait en sécurité serait une bonne chose.

_ Mais cela ne durerait que le temps d'une séance,n'est-ce pas ? Sydney, inquiet, scrutait les visages de ses interlocuteurs.

_ Taruk affirme que l'état de transe peut être maintenu plusieurs jours de suite si nécessaire. Nous pouvons garder Dai Lan dans l'état émotionnel de ses cinq ans, avant que le Centre ne les prenne elle et sa sœur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à évoluer de nouveau.

_ Dai Lan se retrouverait catapultée dans un corps d'adulte avec des souvenirs traumatisants qu'elle ne saura pas forcément gérés... Le doute était perceptible dans la voix de Sydney.

_ Ce serait évidemment désastreux, admit Sorc'ha en haussant les épaules. Normalement, nous pouvons poursuivre la thérapie pendant plusieurs semaines en la faisant traverser progressivement toutes les phases d'une évolution normale. Quand elle redeviendra elle-même, elle pourra s'appuyer sur les expériences que nous lui aurons fait vivre pour faire face à son passé. C'est du moins ce que nous espérons.

Sydney croisa les mains, pensif. Le projet de la jeune fille était ambitieux, difficile à mener à bien. Il faudrait non seulement trouver le dosage adéquat mais aussi mettre au point une thérapie adaptée à Dai Lan et à ses progrès en cours de traitement.

_ J'aurais besoin de quelqu'un qui connaisse Dai Lan, son histoire, son caractère, sa manière d'agir et de réagir aux événements, déclara-t-il, acceptant ainsi explicitement le défi proposé. Et Jarod devrait jeter un coup d'œil à la potion de Taruk pour qu'on sache exactement comment elle agit. Enfin, si notre ami chaman est d'accord, précisa Sydney en se tournant à nouveau vers l'Amérindien.

Lorsque Sorc'ha lui eut traduit la question, Taruk réfléchit plusieurs minutes avant d'acquiescer d'un simple hochement de tête. Il ajouta ensuite quelques mots que la jeune fille répéta en anglais au bénéfice du psychiatre :

_ Il accepte parce que les esprits lui ont dit que Jarod respectait les croyances et le savoir de son peuple et parce qu'il s'agit d'une noble cause. Mei Li est la sœur jumelle de Dai Lan elle pourra mieux que quiconque vous renseigner sur elle, ajouta Sorc'ha, avant de s'incliner devant le chaman et de quitter la hutte. Sydney l'imita et alla s'accouder à la rambarde. De là où il était, il pouvait voir les deux autres niveaux du village où s'activaient principalement des femmes et des enfants. Les hommes étaient partis à la chasse ou patrouillaient dans la jungle. Mais Nicolas était là, prenant visiblement un cour de dialecte avec un tout petit enfant et Michèle …

_ A quoi penses-tu, Sydney, demanda-t-elle justement en le rejoignant.

_ Que tout est tellement paisible, ici... on en oublierait presque les fusils mitrailleurs et les fléchettes au curare, n'est-ce pas ?

Michèle l'étreignit, posant sa joue dans le creux de son épaule.

_ C'est vrai. Il y a quelque-chose dans ces gens qui donne espoir.

Pendant ce temps-là, Debbie et Phil faisaient connaissance. Les deux adolescents avaient le même âge et bien qu'ils aient connu des parcours de vie très différents, ce seul fait suffisait à les rapprocher.

_ C'est chouette ici, dit Phil, qui ne quittait quasiment jamais la voûte des branches des yeux, émerveillé par les fleurs tropicales, les aras et les minuscules singes qui, familiers à l'extrême, venaient parfois se percher sur l'épaule d'un enfant pour peu que celui-ci lui tende la main. Et c'est la première fois que je vois autant de monde en même temps !

_ Tu devais vivre dans le désert, alors, dit Debbie en riant alors qu'il trébuchait et qu'elle lui saisissait le bras pour le retenir.

_ Le Major Charles... mon père était toujours très inquiet. Il avait peur que l'on nous repère sur une caméra de surveillance ou que quelqu'un nous reconnaisse dans la rue. Nous nous déplacions surtout de nuit et nous passions beaucoup de temps dans des caches. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de voir beaucoup le monde depuis...

Phil réalisa que la jeune fille ne devait pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il était réellement et de la manière dont s'était déroulée son enfance.

_ Je sais que tu es le frère de Jarod, mais vous avez une sacrée différence d'âge... et tu lui ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau, réalisa Debbie en l'examinant plus attentivement.

_ Je ne suis pas le frère de Jarod, avoua Phil. Ou plutôt son frère jumeau.

_ Vous avez plus de quinze ans de différence. C'est impossible ! Puis Debbie se rappela des recherches qu'elle avait fait pour son exposé sur la bioéthique et sous le coup de la surprise, sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande. Devant son expression de pure stupéfaction, Phil ne put garder son sérieux et fut prit d'un fou rire. Debbie lui flanqua une tape dans le dos en représailles :

_ Hé, tu ne peux pas annoncer une chose pareille et ne pas t'attendre à avoir des réactions. Je croyais que tous les clones souffraient de malformations congénitales ou de vieillissement accéléré. Rassures-moi, ce n'est pas ton cas, non, demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet en se rapprochant de lui.

_ Non, je suis en parfaite santé, assura Phil. Les deux cent trente essais précédents n'ont pas eu autant de chance. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi maintenant ?

_ Que tu es un garçon charmant et plus intelligent que la moyenne de tes semblables. Tu sais je peux réviser mon jugement à ton moment, remarqua-t-elle comme il lui souriait d'un air béat. Elle se remit en marche et il dut presser le pas pour la rattraper. Debbie ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui rendait Phil aussi heureux. Pour la première fois depuis que Jarod l'avait enlevé du Centre et confié à leur père biologique, l'adolescent avait l'impression d'être un enfant comme tous les autres.

_ Non, Parker, je ne dis pas que tu as tort, dit Jarod en souriant malgré lui. Je dis juste que tu oublies de prendre en compte le facteur culturel.

_ Ils ont proposé à Broots de les accompagner à la chasse, rugit Miss Parker, toujours aussi scandalisée. Et ils ne m'ont même pas accordé un regard.

_ Moi non plus, ils ne m'ont pas proposé de les accompagner, remarqua Jarod.

_ Parce qu'ils te prennent pour une sorte de sorcier, c'est ça ? Beaucoup plus flatteur que d'être considérée comme tout juste bonne à faire la popote et torcher les mômes, dit Miss Parker avec dérision.  
_ Ils considèrent leurs femmes avec beaucoup de respect, assura Jarod. Ici, elles ont toute autorité. Crois-tu vraiment que Sorc'ha laisserait quiconque essayer de lui dicter sa conduite, fit-il remarquer comme elle le fixait d'un air incrédule.

_ C'est principalement une histoire de tabou, intervint cette dernière qui n'avait visiblement pas perdu une miette de leur conversation. Aucune femme ne doit posséder une sarbacane ou même la toucher et ce genre d'arme est nécessaire pour atteindre les animaux arboricoles que traquent la plupart du temps les Yari. Mais beaucoup de ces femmes ont déjà tué un homme avec une machette ou un fusil pour défendre leur famille. Ce sont elles qui prennent les décisions importantes car ce sont elles qui assurent la cohérence et la majeur partie de la subsistance de la communauté. Brandir une arme, c'est facile. Donner la vie, la faire croître et la préserver, c'est un combat de tous les jours. Jarod, me permets-tu de te l'emprunter pendant quelques heures ? J'ai besoin de toi et d'Ethan, expliqua Sorc'ha comme Miss Parker s'apprêtait à protester.

_ De toute manière, il faut que j'aille éplucher les données qu'a rassemblées Ethan, remarqua Jarod.

_ Et mener tes petites recherches personnelles, grommela Sorc'ha en le regardant s'éloigner au grand étonnement de Miss Parker. Il recherche encore ces maudits rouleaux, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, visiblement agacée.

_ Pourquoi cela t'ennuie-t-il tellement, demanda Miss Parker, tandis qu'elles traversaient la place principale pour rejoindre la hutte qui avait été attribuée à son demi-frère.

_ Parce que si ce qui est écrit dessus doit se réaliser, il ne pourra rien y changer et que s'ils n'ont pas plus de valeur que celle du sang qui a été versé pour eux, je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de les laisser pourrir là où ils sont .

Miss Parker détourna les yeux sans rien dire. En elle-même, elle aussi désirait savoir ce que contenait les rouleaux maudits, voir de ses propres yeux l'histoire secrète du Centre depuis sa fondation, déterminer si l'organisation fondée par sa famille avait jamais eu quelque objectif humaniste ou n'avait toujours eu comme but que d'assouvir le besoin de puissance de ses dirigeants. Pour elle, c'était aussi vital que de savoir exactement qui elle était.

_ Notre famille est importante, mais elle ne fait pas de nous ce que nous sommes, dit Sorc'ha d'un ton tranquille, la tirant brutalement de ses pensées. Il est important de connaître les failles et les erreurs de ceux qui nous ont précédés pour mieux les éviter mais il serait bien plus néfaste encore de faire de la recherche de la vérité une obsession morbide. Tout vient à temps à qui sait attendre.

_ A condition que l'on possède suffisamment d'intuition pour se trouver en pleine trajectoire, dit Miss Parker en lançant un regard entendu à la voyante.

_ Ou qu'on soit assez malchanceux pour que le destin s'acharne à vous rentrer dedans avec la délicatesse d'un trente-cinq tonnes, rétorqua Sorc'ha avec un sourire moqueur. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous deux, continua-t-elle plus sérieusement. Je ne peux rien tirer de mon équipe et je me suis volontairement tenue à l'écart du projet Chaos afin d'éviter d'influer sur le cours des événements. J'ai vraiment un gros problème avec Lyle, avoua la jeune fille. Dès que je me mêle d'un peu trop près des affaires du Centre, il le pressent. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qui a pu déraillé. Peut-être que si Ethan et toi revoyez le dossier quelque-chose vous sautera aux yeux.

_ Les dons d'Ethan sont au minimum confus et les miens, quasi-nuls, remarqua Miss Parker, sceptique. Je n'ai jamais réussi à en tirer quoi que ce soit de concret. Enfin assez rapidement pour que soit vraiment utile, corrigea-t-elle comme l'autre fronçait les sourcils.

_ Hé bien, il y a un début à tout, dit celle-ci d'un ton définitif. Je ne peux vraiment pas m'occuper de ce cas et il n'y a personne qui puisse être opérationnel aussi vite que vous deux si vous y mettez maintenant. Alors bonne chance, conclut-elle en l'abandonnant devant le seuil.  
Miss Parker baissa la tête pour franchir le seuil et se figea sur place. Apparemment, les voyants n'avaient pas chômé, et les piles de documents divers montaient jusqu'au plafond. Au milieu de tout ce fatras, Ethan, très concentré, s'était déjà mis au travail, attrapant un dossier après l'autre, utilisant le sol de la case pour étaler et regrouper à son idée les données qu'il déchiffrait rapidement. Miss Parker poussa un soupir avant d'attraper le listing le plus proche. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à égaler la rapidité avec laquelle son petit frère analysait les différentes pistes explorées par l'équipe de Sorc'ha, mais elle ferait de son mieux pour l'aider.

Trente pieds sous terre, Jarod se trouvait aux prises avec le même type de difficulté. Les voyants avaient fait un travail minutieux, quasi-maniaque, traquant la moindre trace de Margaret, depuis son départ précipité de Carthis. Ce qui avait généré suffisamment de documentation pour occuper une rangée entière dans l'immense salle des archives. Le Caméléon déclara rapidement forfait et finit par composer le numéro du référent principal.

_ Bonjour, je m'appelle Jarod. Je vous contacte pour une affaire en cours...

_ Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, jeune homme, l'interrompit une voix bourrue teintée d'un accent prononcé. Je ne sais pas dans quel fuseau horaire vous vous trouvez, mais il est extrêmement tôt chez moi.

_ Oh, dit Jarod, comprenant soudain ce que signifiait le commentaire « ne pas contacter avant 2:00 AM» griffonné dans la marge. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ferais mieux de vous rappelez plus tard, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Maintenant que je suis réveillé mon garçon, ce n'est pas la peine de remettre à plus tard ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant. Pourquoi m'avez-vous contacter ?

_ Je vous suis très reconnaissant du travail que vous avez fait pour retrouver cette personne qui m'est chère, mais j'avoue que je perds un peu dans tous ces rapports. Pourriez-vous me rapporter les faits que vous avez pu vérifier ainsi que les pistes les plus sérieuses que vous avez suivies ?

_ Attendez un instant. Rose-Marie, ce n'est pas la peine que tu te lèves...

_ Archie, l'affaire doit être grave pour qu'on te contacte à cette heure et tu sais bien que tu n'est pas fonctionnel sans ton premier café. Et que tu es incapable d'en faire un buvable...

_ Ah, les femmes, dit Archie, d'un ton si gêné que Jarod fut heureux que son interlocuteur ne puisse pas voir le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Cela fait soixante ans que je connais la mienne et j'en apprends encore tous les jours alors qu'elle me connaît par cœur.

_ C'est le secret d'un mariage réussi, dit Jarod avec bonne humeur.  
_ Sans doute, mon garçon. Alors, où ai-je mis ce dossier ? Vous comprenez, je n'aime pas beaucoup les ordinateurs et je ne suis pas non plus très ordonné...

_ C'est le dossier à proposer duquel la jeune fille t'a appelé la semaine dernière ? Il est resté sur le bureau à coté du téléphone. Attention, c'est chaud, ajouta la femme.  
_ Merci ma chérie, dit Archie en l'embrassant. Alors, Margaret... elle était blessée lorsqu'elle a quitté l'île à cause de la tempête. J'ai fini par retrouvé la personne qui l'a soignée. Un médecin à la retraite, qui a fait beaucoup de difficultés pour me donner davantage de renseignements. Ensuite, nous rentrons dans le domaine des hypothèses et des suppositions. Plusieurs pistes tendent à laisser penser que votre mère a passé les mois suivants en Europe, dont plusieurs semaines à Paris, à Genève et à Madrid...

Jarod fit immédiatement le lien avec les déplacements d'Ethan. Comme si son frère s'était connecté à l'esprit de sa mère et avait mis sans le savoir ses pas dans les siens durant ces mois où il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles:

_ Je suppose qu'elle était à Londres il y trois semaines environs...  
_ J'ai pu la reconnaître sur les images de surveillance que le Réseau m'a fait parvenir avant-hier. C'était bien elle.

_ Mais elle n'a pas laissé de trace ensuite, n'est-ce pas ? Jarod pouvait entendre la résignation dans sa propre voix et regretta d'avoir laissé échapper ces mots.

_ Hé bien, fit Archie d'un ton rusé, je n'en suis pas si sûr. J'ai fait des recherches dans le passé et je me suis rendu compte d'une chose : votre mère n'a jamais passé autant de temps au même endroit qu'à Carthis.

_ Et... fit Jarod, qui ne voyait pas où son interlocuteur voulait en venir.

_ Vous ne connaissez pas bien la mentalité des îliens, mon garçon. Elle n'était pas une touriste de passage, elle a vécu parmi eux pendant plus de trois ans, été comme hiver. Sur ces petites îles, la mauvaise saison est particulièrement rude il arrive quelque-fois qu'aucun bateau ne puisse ni sortir du port, ni venir du continent pendant plusieurs semaines. Il faut alors s'entraider, savoir se serrer les coudes et tenir jusqu'à ce que la tempête se calme. A Carthis, votre mère s'est sans doute sentie en sécurité pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

_ Pour des gens comme nous, ça n'a pas de prix, déclara Jarod qui comprenait maintenant le raisonnement de son interlocuteur. Mais son amie est morte et les agents du Centre...

_ Quels agents, l'interrompit son interlocuteur. Ils étaient là à cause des rouleaux et maintenant qu'ils ont quitté l'île, le Centre n'a aucune raison de laisser des agents sur place. Quant à la femme aveugle... quelqu'un habite sa maison et a repris sa boutique. Une femme rousse d'une soixantaine d'années. Son signalement vous dit quelque-chose ?

Jarod referma si brusquement la bouche qu'il faillit se mordre la langue.

_ Je n'ai pas oser me rendre sur place de peur de l'effrayer ou de signaler sa présence à des personnes malintentionnées, continua Archie sans se rendre compte du trouble de son interlocuteur. La jeune fille m'a bien fait la leçon à ce sujet.

_ Vous avez bien fait, assura Jarod, avant de demander après quelques instants d'hésitation : Pourquoi l'appelez-vous toujours « la jeune fille »

_C'est la traduction littérale du nom qu'elle utilise sur le Réseau. Coré, la jeune fille en grec.

_ Le premier nom de Perséphone, la déesse du monde souterrain, réalisa Jarod.

_ La référence ne m'avait pas échappé, mon garçon. Et la jeune fille est tout aussi impitoyable que son modèle. La rumeur dit que nous avons eu un certain nombre de brebis galeuses dans nos rangs mais que le Réseau a été purgé très rapidement de manière tellement définitive que leurs commanditaires n'ont jamais réitérer l'expérience. Vous avez beaucoup de chance que la petite soit votre amie.

_ Ça, je le savais déjà, remarqua Jarod à voix haute après avoir raccroché.


	9. Chapitre 9 : El Nino

Bonjour à tous ceux qui ont la patience d'attendre mes mises à jour plutôt irrégulières ( de quelques semaines à quelques années ;) ). Bonne lecture !

_ Il n'y a pas de bonne heure pour mener l'assaut contre leur base, expliquait Sergio tandis que la centaine d'hommes qu'il avait recrutés pour les accompagner s'équipaient en armes et en munitions et que Lyle et lui-même faisait de même. En journée, il y a davantage de guetteurs, mais la nuit, les caméras infra-rouge et les détecteurs de mouvement prennent le relais et on a plus de chances de se faire surprendre par un garde ou par une bestiole. Le mieux c'est d'attaquer à l'aube quand les trois-quart des effectifs sont endormis et frapper vite et fort.

Lyle acquiesça, songeur. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il rongeait son frein dans l'hacienda de son contact colombien et il commençait à perdre patience. Sergio avait été très coopératif, mais ses hommes et ses associés habituels avaient fait preuve de réticences bien compréhensibles quand on prenait en compte les circonstances de la mise à mort de certains de leurs camarades et employés. Néanmoins, Lyle n'avait jamais été connu pour son caractère compréhensif. Il avait donc menacé de sévères représailles ceux qui refuseraient de se rallier à son expédition punitive en territoire Voyant puis mis ses menaces à exécution en passant ses nerfs sur trois mercenaires récalcitrants qui ne se remettraient pas de leur tête à tête avec le Bourreau avant plusieurs semaines. Après cela, les autres avaient filé doux et Sergio était enfin parvenu à rassembler suffisamment d'hommes pour monter à l'assaut du village suspendu. Globalement, Lyle était tout à fait d'accord avec le plan du petit trafiquant, même si l'idée de devoir rejoindre la zone d'opération en pirogue lui plaisait moyennement. Il était très facile de couper toute voie de repli en les empêchant de rejoindre le point d'amarrage ou en coulant les bateaux. Ils seraient donc obligés de déployer un tiers de leurs forces rien que pour sécuriser leurs arrières. Ensuite, ils comptaient sur leur nombre, leur rapidité d'action et leur puissance de feu pour nettoyer rapidement la zone. Si tout se passait bien, dans quelques heures Lyle pourrait annoncer le succès de la mission à ses commanditaires. A tout hasard, il avait fait circuler les photographies de Miss Parker, Jarod, Sydney, Broots ainsi que de leurs proches avec la recommandation de les capturer vivants, mais le but principal de l'opération étant l'éradication des voyants et de leurs alliés, il était fort probable que l'on retrouve leurs corps mêlés aux autres lors du grand nettoyage. Lyle savait très bien que jamais sa jumelle ne se rendrait sans combattre il soupçonnait aussi que, mis au pied du mur, acculés avec ceux qu'ils aimaient, Jarod, Sydney et même Broots se battraient avec la dernière énergie. Cela ne changerait rien au résultat, décida-t-il en passant le harnais de l'AK-47 en bandoulière.

Sorc'ha se réveilla en sursaut, incapable de dire ce qui l'avait arraché au sommeil. Probablement un mauvais rêve, se dit-elle en remarquant que sa chemise était collée à son dos par une sueur glacée. La jeune fille s'extraya du hamac et écarta la moustiquaire avant de se pencher sur celui où sa fille dormait paisiblement. Mais ce spectacle serein ne suffit pas à la tranquilliser et elle sortit sur la passerelle, taraudée par un mauvais pressentiment. Le soleil commençait tout juste à poindre et la cacophonie diurne des oiseaux reprenait le dessus sur le calme relatif de la nuit. Ce fut un vol incongru d'aras fuyant quelque-chose d'invisible près du fleuve qui l'alerta. Soudain, des détails de sa vision lui revinrent :

des visages durs, l'éclat d'armes à feux sous la lumière oscillante d'une ampoule électrique, l'expression de Lyle tandis qu'il imaginait la curée... Sorc'ha n'hésita pas un instant et déclencha l'alerte. En moins de trois minutes, le village tout entier était sur le pied de guerre. Les mères rassemblaient leurs enfants avant de descendre dans le bunker la jeune femme se montra intraitable lorsque Sydney, Broots, Émilie et Nicolas protestèrent :

_ Sydney, vous êtes médecin et nous aurons plus besoin de vous en vie que mort Broots, vous n'avez aucune expérience dans le maniement des armes et votre fille n'a que vous. Émilie et Nicolas, si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour vous protéger, pas pour vous exposer au danger. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à ronger votre frein, ajouta Sorc'ha en indiquant le sorcier Yuri qui venait d'apparaître dans l'escalier. Vous pouvez toujours prier pour nous remarqua-t-elle.

Jarod et Miss Parker avaient suivi le mouvement et s'étaient retrouvés à faire la queue devant le dépôt d'armes souterrain des Voyants. Christobal au comptoir, secondé par Camilla distribuait gilets pare-balles, fusils, armes de poing et munitions. Les guerriers Yuri se contentaient le plus souvent des gilets, préférant leurs arcs et leurs sarbacanes. Jarod savait que la plupart des petits hommes à la peau cuivrée s'étaient déjà déployés dans la forêt, à la recherche des assaillants, comptant sur leur furtivité et leur connaissance du terrain davantage que sur l'équipement high-tech de leurs hôtes. Tous deux s'équipèrent en silence avant de céder leur place au biologiste et au géologue qui paraissaient tout aussi à l'aise un fusil à pompe entre les mains que devant une paillasse de laboratoire. Une fois de plus, le Caméléon s'interrogea sur les critères de recrutement des voyants et sur les motivations des deux hommes alors que Camilla leur passait des cartouchières.

_ Je vous veux ensembles, vous deux, indiqua Rohan qui s'occupait d'organiser les défenseurs. Julian et Christopher, vous allez couvrir le coté ouest au cas où ils tenteraient de nous prendre à revers Esteban, Benjamin et William, rejoignez les Yuri sur le front. Sorc'ha, avec le major Charles et Christobal, vous couvrirez le village. Dora, Camilla et Clara, je vous confis les tourelles. Vous, suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il à Jarod et Miss Parker. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne sais pas ce que vous valez sur un vrai champ de bataille et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de laisser l'un des miens sans quelqu'un de sûr pour couvrir ses arrières.

_ C'est sûr qu'un Caméléon qui a fait partie d'à peu près toutes les forces armées des États-Unis et une Nettoyeuse du Centre surentraînée risquent de ne pas savoir quoi faire lorsque cela va canardait de partout !

Jarod lui pressa l'épaule et Miss Parker ravala le reste de sa tirade. Rohan la fixait imperturbable. C'était un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence aux yeux gris plein de sérieux et dénués de toute ironie. La jeune femme se rappela soudain la petite fille au grand sourire qui avait hérité de ces yeux et comprit ses motivations Rohan pensait avant tout à la sauvegarde des siens il était prêt à se mettre en danger en les prenant comme coéquipiers pour assurer le maximum de chances de survie aux autres, dont des personnes pour lesquels elle aurait elle-même donnait sa vie. Alors Miss Parker se tut, se contentant d'étreindre plus fort la crosse du fusil d'assaut que l'on lui avait confié.

Sorc'ha avait obéi aux directives données par Rohan et écoutait maintenant les chuchotements émis par la CB accrochée à sa taille. Elle suivait ainsi l'avancée des trois colonnes de mercenaires relayée par les éclaireurs Yuri. Ceux-ci restaient invisibles, dissimulés dans la végétation, ombres humaines perdues dans celles de la forêt qui les avait vu naître. Les voyants savaient que les narcotrafiquants connaissaient suffisamment le terrain pour prendre le soin de sécuriser leur unique voie de sortie. Ils attendaient donc que le groupe d'une centaine d'hommes se séparent avant d'intervenir. Les Yuri étaient un peuple fondamentalement pacifiques qui avaient longtemps été décimés par les bandes armées qui parcouraient la jungle, dévastant tout sur leur passage depuis, les anciens pensionnaires du Centre leur avaient non seulement apporté leur protection mais aussi appris à se défendre. Ils élimineraient donc ceux qui resteraient en arrière sans état d'âme, dans un silence de mort qui ne laisserait rien deviner à l'avant-garde. Resteraient le gros des troupes... et Lyle. A l'idée de se retrouver face à face avec son ancien bourreau, Sorc'ha sentit une terreur glacée lui étreindre la poitrine, lui coupant presque la respiration. La jeune fille avait conscience que les phalanges blanchies par la prise qu'il maintenait sur son fusil mitrailleur trahissaient des sentiments similaires chez Christobal. Le major Charles, pour sa part, était imperturbable, même si la nervosité des deux jeunes gens ne lui échappait pas. Le vétéran était pourtant certain que lorsque les événements se précipiteraient, ses deux compagnons ne lui feraient pas défaut.

Cela faisait un moment que Lyle se sentait observé, mais jusqu'à présent, aucun mouvement, aucun son, n'avait trahi la présence d'humains dans le sous-bois. Du moins jusqu'à ce que des sifflements suraigus se fassent entendre en provenance de la cime des arbres Malgré leurs gilets en kevlar, plusieurs mercenaires furent touchés, aux membres et deux flèches transpercèrent même le cou de deux hommes qui s'écroulèrent immédiatement. Quelques battements de cœur plus tard, tous ceux qui avaient été touchés tombèrent à leur tour, faisant de gros efforts pour respirer mais, très rapidement, ce fut leur dernier souffle qu'ils rendirent. Lyle leva les yeux, mais impossible de deviner la position des archers qui naviguaient sans bruit dans le feuillage vingt mètres plus haut. Une autre pluie de flèches empoisonnées dispersa la colonne et Lyle prit ses jambes à son cou. Une fois de plus sa rapidité de réaction lui sauva la vie il était loin lorsqu'une rafale de mitrailleuse faucha un cinquième des effectifs. En lui-même, Lyle blâmait son contact colombien pour son manque d'information. Bon sang, il était impossible que des armes lourdes telles que celles qui massacraient maintenant le régiment de guérilleros soient arrivés ici en pleine jungle sans que qui que ce soit s'en soit aperçu. Il était impossible que le village suspendu concentre un tel nombre de combattants prêts à prendre les armes à la moindre alerte plus que tout, il était impossible que leurs intentions ou leur approche aient été détectées les narcotrafiquants s'étaient tous retirés dans leurs fiefs légaux, dont la sécurité tant physique qu'électronique était assurées par les meilleurs professionnels du monde et où rien n'y personne ne pouvait pénétrer sans montrer au préalable patte blanche. Personne n'aurait du ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la possibilité d'une attaque, songea-t-il en se tapissant derrière le tronc ruisselant de rosée d'un humide. Pas même un des monstres de foire du Centre. Un voyant n'était après tout qu'un analyste particulièrement intuitif et doué pour relier des faits n'ayant à priori rien à voir. Mais aucune information n'avait pu filtrer. Aucune, il en était sûr personne n'aurait osé braver son courroux. Son esprit survolté ne lui fournit qu'une réponse illogique, aberrante, terrifiante : deux yeux verts qui avaient toujours semblé savoir mieux que lui-même ce que serait son prochain mouvement.

Elle le vit, caché derrière un des grands arbres qui servaient de piliers au village suspendu. Sorc'ha se laissa cinq secondes de réflexion, consciente qu'elle se préparait à cet instant depuis cinq ans maintenant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle savait qu'elle serait partagée entre la haine et la terreur pure nées d'années de sévices et la pitié tenace qu'elle ressentait pour la créature que le Centre avait modelé à son image. Fondamentalement, le Bourreau n'avait pas une nature si différente de celle de sa jumelle le temps qu'elle avait consacré à l'étude de Miss Parker ainsi que leurs fréquents échanges depuis son arrivée au village l'avait confortée dans cette idée il n'aurait sans doute pas fallu plus qu'une mère aussi aimante et protectrice que celle qui les avait tous deux mis au monde pour que Bobby ne devienne jamais Mr Lyle. La voyante jeta un nouveau regard à l'homme terré derrière le baumier et ce fut la pitié qui l'emporta.

Christobal avisa enfin ce qui monopolisait l'attention de la jeune fille et tourna le canon de son arme dans la direction :

_ Christobal, non, siffla la voyante.  
_ Sorc'ha … commença l'autre, mais la jeune fille le coupa presque immédiatement :

_ Laisses-moi régler ça, d'accord ! Elle ne se détourna de son compagnon que lorsque celui-ci eut changé de cible. Mais Sorc'ha eut le temps d'entendre avant de s'éloigner Christobal murmurer entre ses dents :

_ Tu as intérêt à agir vite sinon, je règle le problème à ma manière !

Miss Parquer était exactement dans le même état d'esprit que Christobal elle avait vu son jumeau esquiver la rafale de projectiles provenant de la tourelle sud avant de se dissimuler derrière l'un des géants de la forêt, sans se rendre compte qu'il était parfaitement visible pour le trio posté sur la passerelle qui reliait le tronc qu'il avait choisi comme refuge à son voisin. La jeune femme l'avait déjà ajusté, brûlant de mettre un terme à l'existence du chien du Centre. Miss Parquer ne pouvait ignorer la tension qui habitait l'homme qui se tenait à ses cotés, et elle finit par dire sans modifier son angle de tir :

_ Jard, ce monstre t'a fait beaucoup plus de mal qu'à moi. Si tu veux, je te le laisse.

A sa surprise, elle le sentit passer son bras autour de sa taille et l'écarter doucement du rebord :

_ Je crois qu'il y en a une autre qui a davantage de comptes à régler avec lui qu'aucun d'entre nous.

En relevant la tête, Miss Parker aperçut la silhouette blonde de Sorc'ha qui semblait figée dans la contemplation d'un point situé en contrebas. L'expression de la jeune femme trahissait une concentration extrême, presque douloureuse. Elle vit Christobal incliner le fusil mitrailleur, l'échange bref qui suivit puis Jarod et elle observèrent la voyante quitter sa position pour les rejoindre. En grommelant, Rohan courut la remplacer auprès de Christobal.

_ Vous l'avez vu, vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Miss Parker s'était attendue à de la rage, de la colère pour le moins. Mais la voix de la jeune fille était très calme, peut-être même un peu trop étant donné les échanges de tirs qui déchiraient l'air.

Jarod inclina la tête, scrutant les traits de son amie. Il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle avait déjà pris sa décision.

_ Jarod, je ne veux pas te spolier de ta vengeance, dit-elle avec un sérieux qui lui fit comprendre soudain ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il lança un regard à Miss Parker qui alignait un mercenaire, le doigt pressant déjà la détente.

_ J'ai déjà pointé une arme sur son crâne, Sorc'ha et je n'ai pas tiré. J'ai compris ce jour-là que sa mort n'effacerait pas la souffrance qu'il m'avait fait subir ni ne me rendrait mon frè sort m'est complètement indifférent Fais en ce que tu veux.

Sans rien dire, la jeune fille lui étreignit brièvement les épaules elle se tourna ensuite vers Miss Parker :

_ J'aimerais lui mettre une balle dans la tête immédiatement la femme brune tira et l'homme qu'elle visait s'écroula, la tête en sang mais je pense que tu as un droit de priorité.

_ D'une manière ou d'une autre, Lyle va mourir assura la jeune fille. Elle saisit un cordage qui avait était relevé et soigneusement enroulé et le laissa tomber au travers du trou d'accès à la passerelle. Après avoir vérifié que le chaos ambiant au sol lui garantissait un atterrissage discret, la voyante se laissa tomber le long du tronc lisse avant qu'aucun de ses compagnons ne puissent faire un geste pour la retenir.

Lyle avait entrepris de s'extraire en rampant de la zone de combat, ne doutant plus maintenant de quel coté penchait la victoire. C'était un survivant même si les perspectives lui avaient rarement parues aussi sombres, il ne doutait pas de s'en sortir une fois encore. Après tout, l'influence des voyants ne s'étendait pas à plus de vingt kilomètres à la ronde, et toutes sortes de bandes armées devaient encore sévir dans les parages. En leur promettant suffisamment d'argent, Lyle était sûr de rejoindre la civilisation en trois ou quatre jours. Bien sûr, il faudrait expliquer son échec à Raines mais le Bourreau envisageait sans aucun remord l'élimination de son père biologique si celui-ci menaçait son existence. Il ne s'attendait pas au corps nerveux qui pesa soudain dans son dos, ni au au bras qui s'enroula autour de son cou, compressant les artères apportant l'oxygène à son cerveau en ébullition. Il rua, cherchant à se débarrasser de son assaillant, mais bien que visiblement moins puissant, l'autre s'accrocha à lui avec une énergie incroyable. Lyle parvint à tourner un peu la tête, juste assez pour entrapercevoir deux yeux verts qui paraissaient à la fois apeurés et déterminés. Il se démena de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'une inconscience plus terrifiante que tout ce qu'il avait jamais affronté l'emporte.

Pendant ce temps, les tirs n'avaient pas cessé, mais avaient nettement diminué. Après avoir réglé le sort de l'arrière-garde, les éclaireurs Yuri avaient regagné le village, prenant à revers les rares survivants. Si Miss Parker approuvait l'élimination systématique effectuée par les voyants et leurs alliés, Jarod et le maor Charles regardaient avec un certain malaise les défenseurs du village suspendu vérifier l'état des hommes étendus à terre. Entre le poison des flèches, le calibre des munitions et le soin qu'avaient pris la majeur partie des tireurs à viser la tête plutôt que le torse visiblement protégé par un gilet pare-balles, il y avait peu de chance qu'il y ait des survivants, mais le Caméléon avait la désagréable impression qu'ils auraient été achevés. Il ne se rendit compte que Miss Parker était revenue à ses cotés que lorsqu'elle prit la parole :

_ Je sais que cela froisse ton respect de la vie, Jarod. Mais c'était eux ou nous. Sans compter qu'étant donné le genre d'armée que pouvait rassembler Lyle, il est probable que tous ces hommes ne soient qu'un ramassis d'assassins, de violeurs et de profiteurs. Réserves ta pitié et ton... empathie à ceux qui les méritent. Sinon tu te feras beaucoup de mal pour pas grand-chose.

_ Et comment détermines-tu qui défendre et qui abattre ? Qui mérite de vivre ou de mourir ? Qui on doit achever et pour qui on doit faire l'impossible pour le sauver ?

La jeune femme prit le temps de jauger la détresse émotionnelle de son compagnon, puis lui fit face :

_ Comme tu le fais toi-même chaque fois que tu cherches à résoudre une de tes affaires en faisant marcher ce que tu as là et là, dit-elle avec une tendresse qui la surprit elle-même tandis que sa main effleurait le front puis la poitrine de son interlocuteur. Quoi qui se soit passé ici, nous sommes les gentils:ce n'est pas nous qui sommes arrivés à l'improviste dans un camp rempli de femmes et d'enfants pour massacrer tout ce qui respire. Nous, nous n'avons fait qu'éliminer la menace.

_ Mais...Ce que voulut ajouter Jarod resta coincer au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, prenant une initiative pour la première fois.

Ils étaient quatorze rassemblés autour de l'homme enchaîné au mur. Treize voyants assoiffés de vengeance et une quatorzième qui souhaitait que cette journée se finisse sans mise à mort supplémentaire. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'elle se montre dure, intransigeante il fallait qu'elle conserve la confiance des siens. Alors malgré sa fatigue tant mentale que physique, malgré sa propre peur, Sorc'ha s'avança et agrippa Lyle par les cheveux, le forçant ainsi à relever la tête. La jeune fille savait que son regard d'animal traqué affecterait l'assemblée qui lui faisait face. Tous comme les Caméléons, les Voyants souffraient d'une empathie sur-développée et la jeune voyante avait l'intention d'utiliser celle-ci à l'avantage de Lyle.

_ Voici celui qui a fait de notre vie un enfer pendant toutes ces années. Voici celui qui a tenté de nous briser corps et âme. Voici le Bourreau. Que voyez-vous ?

Sorc'ha se méprisa un peu de les manipuler de la sorte. Elle savait très bien comment les mots qu'elle avait employés allaient résonnaient dans les esprits de ses compagnons, comment l'apparence pitoyable de leur prisonnier et son attitude brutale orienteraient leur raisonnement. Mei Li et Christobal ne furent pas les premiers à arriver à la conclusion qu'elle leur avait imposée, mais ils furent les premiers à oser la contester à voix haute :

_ Sorc'ha, tu n'as pas le droit de ressentir la moindre pitié pour cette chose ! Il avait perdu le droit de se considérer comme un être humain avant même d'être adulte, s'indigna la frêle asiatique, sa voix rendue tremblante par la fureur.

_ Si j'avais su ce que tu comptais en faire, je l'aurais abattu moi-même tout à l'heure, gronda Christobal, avant de faire un pas en avant, qui poussa Lyle à se recroqueviller autant que ses chaînes et la prise de Sorc'ha le lui permettaient.

_ Nous aurions pu devenir comme lui nous pouvons toujours sombrer aussi profond que lui si nous n'y prenons garde, dit celle-ci avec un calme qui ne trompa personne. Disons que je vous le laisse pendant que je travaille sur le projet Chaos avec Jarod, Ethan et Miss Parker vous pourriez le tourmentez et le torturer de toutes les manières et avec tous les moyens imaginables et aussi longtemps qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie. Comme vous êtes nombreux, vous pourrez même vous relayer pour pouvoir vous occuper de ceux qui vous sont chers vous croyez vraiment que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

Elle attendit patiemment qu'ils visualisent ce qu'elle venait de dire : le délectable sentiment d'anticipation lié aux choix des instruments et de la procédure, la jouissance d'infliger la douleur à celui qu'ils considéraient tous comme leur bourreau principal, l'assouvissement d'une revanche qu'ils continuaient à désirer malgré tous les changements qu'avaient connu leurs existence depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à s'échapper du Centre, l'enivrante liberté de pouvoir faire subir à l'homme enchaîné tous les sévices que leur imagination enfiévrée leur faisait entrapercevoir. Et puis lorsque l'image de leurs enfants se superposa aux cris de souffrance, au sang et à la vision des chairs meurtries, la honte et un certain effroi s'inscrivirent dans les yeux des treize voyants. Silencieux, ils quittèrent rapidement le cachot, comme s'ils craignaient de succomber à la tentation et de perdre leur âme le dernier à quitter la pièce, Christobal se retourna brièvement pour lancer :

_ Fais en ce que tu veux on s'en lave les mains.

Sorc'ha soupira, soulagée, malgré la culpabilité qui lui tordait l'estomac.

_ Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, demanda Lyle.

_ Parce qu'il est de mon devoir de les empêcher de se faire du mal à eux-mêmes. Et parce que je te dois l'existence de l'être qui m'est le plus cher au monde. Félicitation, Bobby, dit-elle d'un ton ironique. Tu es papa d'une adorable petite fille. Elle a cinq ans

Lyle la crut sans la moindre difficultés. Il se souvenait fort bien des « échantillons génétiques » de natures très diverses qu'on lui avait demandé lors de son arrivée au Centre et se demandait encore si l'enfant mis au monde par Brigitte n'était pas le sien. Mais lorsqu'il regardait cette jeune fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence dont il connaissait parfaitement le caractère bien trempé, il se demandait pourquoi elle avait mené à terme cette grossesse non désirée, sacrifiant beaucoup de sa sécurité et sa mobilité à un être qui lui rappellerait toujours l'homme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde.

_ Je ne hais pas Lyle, tu ne le mérites pas je te plains et je te méprise à peu près en proportions égales, continua la voyante qui avait visiblement suivi le cours de ses pensées. Tu aurais pu être un autre homme, un homme meilleur. Et je veux te laisser cette chance, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Comment ça ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse la voyante se contenta d'hésiter quelques secondes, la main sur l'interrupteur, mais finalement quitta les lieux en laissant la lumière allumée. Lyle en ressentit un tel sentiment de reconnaissance qu'il en fut étourdi.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Retour en enfance I

_Voici une grosse mise à jour en fait, il y a eu un moment où je me suis aperçu que le chapitre suivant atteignait une taille critique, si critique qu'il sera ( au moins ) en deux parties. Certains moments méritent qu'on s'y attardent et ceux-là en font partie. Je serais évidemment très intéressée par vos commentaires, alors lâchez-vous !_

_A très bientôt !_

Il avait fallu plusieurs heures pour creuser des fosses et rassembler les corps des assaillants. Pour limiter le risque de contamination des sols et d'épidémies, les cadavres furent brûlés avant que la terre recouvre les restes. Cette fois-ci, la plupart des adultes avaient été réquisitionnés. Émilie n'avait pas résisté à la tentation et avait pris plusieurs dizaine de photographies.

_ Tu rassembles des preuves en vue de notre procès pour crimes de guerre, s'enquit Christobal tout en soufflant sous le poids de la dépouille d'un mercenaire particulièrement corpulent.

_ Techniquement, il n'y a eu aucun crime de guerre. Aucun de ces hommes n'était un soldat. Et vous non plus, remarqua la jeune femme rousse.

_ D'accord, d'après toi, nous sommes juste des assassins ordinaires. Mais imagines ce qu'ils t'auraient fait si nous n'avions pas eu le dessus.

Émilie n'avait pas besoin de faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination. Un des rares collègues avec lequel elle était devenue proche avait couvert en free-lance la guerre civile rwandaise. Ce qu'il lui avait décrit avait hanté ses rêves pendant plusieurs jours. Émilie soupçonnait pourtant que le journaliste aux cheveux prématurément blanchis avait largement édulcoré son récit.

_ Je ne pense pas que vous êtes des assassins. Vous vous êtes contentés de défendre ceux qui dépendent de vous. Et je vous en remercie. Si un jour ces images sont diffusées, ce sera pour montrer au monde ce qui menace chaque jour la forêt et ceux qui y habitent.

Christobal s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de la jauger du regard :

_ T'es quelqu'un de bien, tu sais ?

Emilie rougit elle devinait que de la part du jeune homme, c'était un très grand compliment.

_ Il paraît que c'est de famille, finit-elle par dire.

_ C'est vrai, assura Christobal. Bon, tu viens m'aider à trimbaler ce tas de viande ? Il pèse au moins une tonne.

Émilie grimaça mais rangea rapidement son appareil photo avant d'attraper le cadavre par les pieds afin de soulager son compagnon.

Jarod et Sydney étaient satisfaits ils n'avaient eu à traiter que des blessures relativement légères : une dizaine de blessures par balle qui n'avaient atteint aucun organe vital ni provoqué d'hémorragies importantes. C'était du au fait que la plupart des armes Yuri interdisaient le corps à corps et que les combattants du village suspendu n'avaient guère quitté la sécurité du réseau de passerelles qui s'étendaient juste au-dessous de la canopée dans toutes les directions, hors de vue des assaillants qui n'avaient donc pu ajuster précisément leurs tirs. Attentif, Nicolas les avait assistés, curieux aussi de la relation étrange qui liaient les deux hommes. Une relation filiale, quoi que s'en soit toujours défendu Sydney, mais dénuée de l'habituelle rivalité entre père et fils. Par extension, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas tout le rôle qu'avait joué Jarod dans ses retrouvailles avec son père biologique, Nicolas ressentait des sentiments quasi fraternels pour cet homme dont il admirait l'intelligence et la sensibilité. Enfant, il avait parfois regretté malgré ses nombreux amis d'être enfant unique la vie semblait aujourd'hui prête à lui offrir ce frère longtemps désiré.

Angelo et Ethan avaient passé l'après-midi à distraire les enfants du village suspendu avec Maria. Ils savaient pourquoi leurs amis tâchaient de les tenir à l'écart du champ de bataille et ne leur en tenaient pas rigueur même s'ils pouvaient difficilement ignorer ce qui se passait dix mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes à cause de leur hyper-sensitivités respectives. Pour le reste, a vrai-dire, ils s'étaient bien amusés. Les enfants étaient habitués aux alertes et n'avaient montré aucun signe d'affolement. Au contraire, ils avaient été extrêmement réceptifs aux pitreries improvisées de l'empathe et aux histoires abracadabrantes que leur avait raconté Ethan dans un sabir mélangeant portugais et les bribes de dialecte qu'il avait réussi à absorber durant son bref séjour. Maria les avait secondé du mieux possible, traduisant de manière plus ou moins aléatoire entre deux éclats de rire. D'ailleurs, c'était autant pour elle que pour les enfants que les deux hommes avaient fait de leur mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tous deux furent heureux de constater que le village avait été nettoyé bien avant que tous soient autorisés à quitter le bunker. Seul une vague odeur de chair grillée et de fumée signalaient que quelques heures plus tôt, des hommes en armes avaient fait irruption.

Ils étaient maintenant tous réunis autour du buffet Sydney et Sorc'ha avaient résumé l'entrevue qu'ils avaient eue avec le sorcier. Au fur et mesure qu'ils parlaient, leur partie de la tablée qui rassemblait voyants, Caméléon et anciens du Centre était devenue de plus en plus silencieuse, contrastant de manière frappante avec le joyeux vacarme qui animait le reste de l'assemblée. Étrangement, ce fut Broots qui rompit le silence pesant :

_ Il est vraiment imaginable de faire de Mr Lyle un être humain doué de conscience ?

Miss Parker et Jarod échangèrent un regard significatif l'informaticien avait parfaitement résumé leurs doutes.

_ Pour que le protocole ait une chance de succès, intervint Sydney, il faut que quelqu'un connaissant suffisamment le passé de Mr Lyle l'oriente pendant qu'il est sous hypnose. Or, pour nous tous, son passé recèle encore bien des zones d'ombres.

_ Je connais Lyle mieux qu'il se connaît lui-même, assura Sorc'ha sur un ton tranquille. De temps en temps, lorsqu'il se sentait d'humeur loquace, il me parlait de son enfance, ou de ses expériences « spéciales ». Expérimenter le protocole sur lui nous permettra de le perfectionner et s'il n'y répond pas, nous pourrons tout aussi facilement nous en débarrasser dans deux semaines qu'aujourd'hui.

_ Qu'espères-tu réellement obtenir, demanda Jarod, dont l'humeur sombre pouvait clairement se lire sur son visage.

_ Pouvoir lui dire, une vie pour une vie, ma dette est payée, sans la moindre rancune ou le plus petit regret, répliqua Sorc'ha sur un ton définitif.

Merrique choisit ce moment pour surgir de l'ombre et se blottir dans les bras de sa mère avec le sourire éclatant que seule permet l'innocence de l'enfance. A la vue de l'enfant, l'expression de Jarod s'adoucit et une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans son regard :

_ La famille, c'est la famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Les voyants le fusillèrent du regard, puis tournèrent la tête d'un même ensemble vers leur leader qui accordait toute son attention au récit de la petite fille qui s'appuyait maintenant contre sa poitrine.

Il avait entendu ses pas résonner dans le couloir qui menait à sa cellule bien avant qu'elle franchisse à nouveau le seuil.

_ Vous avez changé d'avis ? Vous allez me tuer, demanda Lyle, tremblant intérieurement. Il se doutait que si cette option avait été retenue, on ne lui accorderait pas une mort rapide et facile.

_ Non, dit Sorc'ha en le regardant bien en face, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Nous avons mis au point un protocole pour soigner Dai Lan et nous avons besoin d'un cobaye. Et tu seras ce cobaye.

_ Ais-je le choix, demanda Lyle, secrètement soulagé. Il pourrait toujours tenter de s'enfuir car il supposait que les voyants ne le garderait pas enfermé dans cette cellule durant tout le traitement, mais plutôt dans l'annexe médicale située au premier niveau qu'il avait entraperçue lorsqu'ils l'avaient traîné jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui l'avait amené dans ce sous-sol. Il pourrait toujours faire mine de prendre les médicaments qu'ils lui donneraient tout en mettant au point son plan d'évasion.

_ Pour être franche, pas vraiment si tu veux rester en vie, admit Sorc'ha, avant de faire signe aux deux jeunes gens qui attendaient à la porte de s'approcher. Ceux-ci, sans même prendre la peine de le détacher, firent rouler une perfusion jusqu'à lui avant que le garçon lui enfonce l'aiguille reliée à la poche dans les veines avec une dextérité qui trahissait une grande expérience. Mr Lyle n'eut pas le temps de maudire les voyants pour leur prévoyance il se sentit aussitôt partir.

_ Je crois que nous avons eu la main un peu lourde, nota Sorc'ha alors que Sydney et Jarod la rejoignaient quelques heures plus tard. Il est toujours dans les vapes.

_ Vous croyez être parvenue à le faire régresser jusqu'à ses cinq ans, demanda Sydney en considérant l'homme inconscient que la jeune fille avait guidé jusqu'à une chambre plus hospitalière dans un état de somnambulisme profond induit par la drogue.

La pièce ne comportait pas de fenêtres, mais le dessus de lit était constitué d'un patchwork multicolore et les murs étaient ornés de fresque de couleurs vives. Sorc'ha leur avait expliqué qu'elle était réservée aux enfants dans les rares cas où une hospitalisation était nécessaire.

_ Oui, dit la voyante d'un ton assuré. Ce n'est plus Mr Lyle que nous avons ici c'est Bobby. J'ai donné des consignes pour qu'on ne s'adresse à lui que par ce nom, ajouta-t-elle, juste avant de remarquer que son patient commençait à se réveiller. Il est temps de sortir et d'éteindre la lumière, continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds. Les deux hommes l'imitèrent et tous trois attendirent dans le couloir que Bobby se manifeste. Ce qui se fit pas attendre :

_ Il y a quelqu'un demanda la voix aiguë et apeurée d'un petit garçon. Il y a quelqu'un ?

Sydney et Jarod échangèrent un regard tous deux savaient à quel point l'enfant torturé qu'avait été Lyle craignait l'obscurité et la solitude.

_ Je vais y aller, dit rapidement Sorc'ha. Pendant ce temps, vous pourrez vous occuper de Dai Lan. Je compte sur vous demain pour l'évaluation psychologique, Sydney.

Le psychiatre acquiesça et s'éloigna immédiatement, mais Jarod retint la jeune fille par l'épaule :

_ Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice. Bien qu'elle la dissimule parfaitement, il pouvait deviner sa peur de se retrouver à nouveau dans la même pièce que Lyle, sans chaînes pour entraver ses mouvements.

_ Jarod, le traitement peut durer plusieurs semaines, dit-elle, en étreignant sa main. Il faut que j'affronte mes propres peurs pour pouvoir atténuer les ténèbres qui habitent cet homme.

Jarod comprit alors que la thérapie envisagée par la voyante avait non pas un objectif mais deux. Il finit par la relâcher et elle ouvrit la porte et alluma la veilleuse:

_ Coucou Bobby. Tu as fait une longue sieste ! Tu dois encore souffrir du décalage horaire !

_ Où je suis, demanda la voix enfantine, où le début de panique avait fait place à la méfiance.

Jarod s'éloigna avant d'entendre la suite. Il faisait confiance à son amie pour trouver les mots justes.

Sorc'ha scruta le visage de l'homme qui l'avait terrorisée pendant presque sept ans et y vit une crainte semblable à celle qui avait habité l'enfant qu'elle avait été.

_ Bobby, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Comme il hochait négativement la tête, elle s'assit à coté de lui et lui prit la main : je vais te rappeler. Ton papa, Mr Lyle, a été méchant avec toi. Il t'a fait du mal, beaucoup de mal.

_ C'est moi qui étais méchant, madame, la coupa Lyle aussitôt il eut un mouvement de recul et détourna les yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le frappe pour le punir de son intervention.

_ Bobby, ce n'est pas toi qui as mal agi, assura Sorc'ha. Nous t'avons emmené ici pour que tu sois à l'abri et que tu n'aies plus à avoir peur. Mr Lyle ne pourra plus te faire de mal. Jamais.

_ Et ma maman ?

_ Elle va bien, mentit sans remord Sorc'ha mais elle n'a pas pu t'accompagner. Tu ne dois pas te faire de soucis pour elle, insista-t-elle. Tu veux te laver ?

L'autre hocha timidement la tête et la suivit dans la salle de bain adjacente. Après lui avoir fourni de nouveau vêtements, la voyante laissa son protégé sous la douche le temps d'aller lui chercher quelque-chose à manger. Elle tâcha de le préparer à ce qu'il trouverait à l'extérieur le lendemain puis les soporifiques qu'elle avait pris soin d'ajouter aux aliments firent effet et elle n'eut que le temps de l'installer dans le lit au couvre-lit coloré avant qu'il perde conscience. La jeune fille laissa échapper un rire bref lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était en train de border celui qui l'avait torturée des années durant. Elle récupéra le lit de camp rangé dans l'armoire qui lui faisait face et récapitula le programme du lendemain :

En premier lieu, le patient devrait subir une nouvelle injection de la drogue de Taruk, puis Sydney vérifierait la stabilité du conditionnement effectué la veille par la jeune fille. Si tout semblait correct, le psychiatre abandonnerait Bobby à la voyante et appliquerait la même procédure sur Dai Lan.

Sydney était assis au chevet de Dai Lan dans une chambre semblable à celle qui avait accueilli Bobby la nuit précédente. Le psychiatre devait s'avouer qu'il avait été assez sceptique sur la réussite du traitement même après que Jarod ait confirmé que le mélange de molécules issues de flore et de la faune locales modifiait effectivement de manière durable la chimie du cerveau. Mais quelques heures plus tôt, il avait eu la confirmation expérimentale de l'efficacité de la mixture en faisant la connaissance de Bobby, l'alter-ego âgé de six ou sept ans de Monsieur Lyle. Il avait vu l'émerveillement enfantin de l'homme lorsque la voyante l'avait guidée jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le psychiatre avait ensuite eu un long entretien avec l'homme-enfant qui l'avait fortement troublé. Il ne doutait pas de la réussite de la manipulation mentale effectuée par Sorc'ha, mais il se posait désormais de sérieuses interrogations sur les informations que détenaient la voyante sur chacun d'entre eux et les capacités de la jeune femme à manœuvrer leurs esprits à tous, avec ou sans l'aide de drogues.

Mei Li le ramena au moment présent la jeune Asiatique avait posé la perfusion et terminé le dernier check-up. Elle se posta à la tête du lit, ses doigts fins courant dans la chevelure de jais de son double. Sydney avait parfaitement compris pourquoi elle ressentait le besoin d'être auprès de sa sœur à ce moment très précis. Si cela avait été Jacob allongé sur le lit, lui aussi n'aurait pu resté à l'écart. Il faisait de son mieux pour faire abstraction de sa présence, parlant d'un ton égal à la jeune fille inerte. Lors des tests préliminaires, effectués sans la drogue, Dai Lan n'avait pas réagi, quelque soit les mots employés ou les stimuli qu'il lui avait imposés. Mais depuis que le goutte à goutte diffusait dans ses veines la potion de Taruk, il avait l'impression, bien qu'elle ait les yeux clos, qu'elle _écoutait_. Ce qui était une avancée considérable par rapport à son état antérieur. Alors, pendant près d'une heure, il répéta les mots que Mei Li et lui avaient choisi pour ramener la jeune fille à un âge où elle ne connaissait rien du malheur ni de la souffrance véritable, un âge où le monde l'étonnait et l'émerveillait tout la fois, un âge où elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait des gens capables d'enfermer des enfants dans des cages pour exploiter leurs dons jusqu'à la folie ou la mort.

Quand trois heures plus tard Dai Lan ouvrit les yeux, elle les fixa directement sur sa sœur et pour la première fois depuis cinq ans sa bouche laissa échapper un son qui fit battre le cœur de sa jumelle un peu plus fort : Mei Li !

Quelques jours plus tard, Sorc'ha prit l'empathe du Centre à part :

_ Angelo, j'ai besoin de toi, commença-t-elle. L'homme aux doux yeux bleus était l'image même de l'attention. La jeune fille qui se faisait habituellement un devoir de maîtriser ses sentiments ressemblait à un maelstrom d'émotions qui donnait quelque peu le vertige à l'empathe. Il la savait fatiguée il ne l'imaginait pas aussi perturbée. Angelo, il faut que tu veilles sur Dai Lan et Bobby. Je ne peux pas toujours être auprès d'eux, même si je vais tenter de me rendre le plus disponible possible. Je compte les confier à Sydney et à Jarod, mais ils ne savent pas toujours décrypter ce qu'ils ont dans la tête. Toi, tu seras capable de les protéger d'eux-mêmes.

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux. La responsabilité que lui demandait d'accepter la jeune fille était immense, bien trop grande pour lui. Et pourtant, Angelo savait qu'il ne pouvait qu'accepter. Il inclina simplement la tête et la voyante le serra dans ses bras l'intense sentiment de reconnaissance qu'elle émettait étourdit brièvement son interlocuteur.

_ Bobby, je te présente Dai Lan, dit Sorc'ha, un peu plus tard. Elle en avait discuté avec une Mei Li rétive, avait argumenté durant plusieurs heures, puis avait exigé que la rencontre ait lieu. Il était assez troublant pour toutes les personnes présentes de voir deux adultes se comporter comme des enfants intimidés. Dai Lan, voici Bobby un nouvel ami.

Finalement, ce furent les Yuri qui se conduisirent avec le plus de naturel avec les deux jeunes gens et tous les autres finirent par calquer leur attitude sur celle des indigènes qui les considéraient comme des enfants ordinaires. Bobby commença à apprendre à se déplacer comme un fantôme dans la jungle, à décrypter les traces des êtres qui la hantaient et se passionna pour l'escalade arboricole qui lui ouvrit de nouveaux horizons. Dai Lan passa de longues heures à apprendre à reconnaître les plantes comestibles et médicinales, se révéla être une artiste peintre précoce et profitait de l'inépuisable mansuétude de son entourage pour faire tourner son monde en bourrique. Tous deux se retrouvaient plusieurs heures par jours avec l'un ou l'autre des voyants qui enseignaient patiemment aux deux patients à utiliser leurs dons naturels. Sous l'insistance de Sorc'ha, Sydney et Jarod encadraient tout particulièrement la formation de Bobby. La voyante savait qu'elle réveillait d'anciennes blessures chez les deux hommes, mais elle leur offrait aussi une occasion de réparer le mal qu'ils avaient infligé ou reçu.

_ Est-ce que ce n'est pas prendre un risque inutile ? De faire de lui un Caméléon, précisa Miss Parker comme Jarod ne semblait pas comprendre. Cela faisait trois semaines que l'expérience avait commencé et il étaient tous deux attablés devant le buffet du petit-déjeuner ils pouvaient entendre Debbie et Philippe discutaient de manière animée avec Ethan et Émilie, mais les quatre autres respectaient leur volonté manifeste de se retrouver ensembles

_ Il en avait déjà le potentiel, remarqua l'autre. Je n'étais pas vraiment pour au début, mais j'en vois tous les jours les effets positifs l'enseignement de Sydney l'aide à se canaliser et à développer son empathie de manière ne serais pas surpris qu'à terme cela renforce la personnalité Bobby face à celle originale.

_ Tu es vraiment sûr de ce qui il est en ce moment ?

_ Je ne sais pas, admit Jarod. Mais Sorc'ha en est persuadée et Sydney en est raisonnablement certain. Personne ne pourrait les tromper tous les deux.

_ Qu'est-ce que cela te fait de te retrouver face à lui ?

_ C'est étrange. Je connais ce visage, ces yeux... mais les mots qu'il emploie, les idées qu'il exprime, les émotions qu'il ressent n'ont rien à voir avec ceux que j'ai l'habitude de lui voir. Tu devrais peut-être te faire une idée par toi-même.

La dernière réflexion n'avait rien d'innocent Jarod avait bien remarqué que sa compagne avait fait de son mieux pour éviter de se retrouver en présence de son jumeau depuis l'arrivée de ce dernier au village suspendu.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, quoi penser de tout cela. J'ai appris à me méfier de lui, mais une petite voix en moi voudrait que j'apprenne à mieux le connaître... que je prenne soin de lui. C'est complètement dément, n'est-ce pas, Jarod ?

_ Pas si c'est la voix de votre mère il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle souhaite avoir la chance de savoir qui est cet enfant qu'on lui a arraché, fit le Caméléon d'un ton compréhensif.

_ Je n'entendais plus de voix intérieures depuis des mois et maintenant, c'est comme si j'avais trouvé la bonne fréquence ça n'arrête pas de chuchoter à l'extrême limite de ma conscience. Je ne comprends presque rien mais cela finit pas s'infiltrer dans mon esprit et faire naître des idées bizarres dans ma tête.

_ Essaye de les suivre, juste pour voir où cela te mènera, conseilla son interlocuteur.

_ Mais Sorc'ha a besoin de moi pour le projet Chaos...

_ En fait, je peux me passer de vous deux pour l'instant, annonça la voyante avant de s'installer à leurs cotés. Ethan suffira comme assistant. J'en suis encore au stade des fouilles archéologiques au travers des notes et des données rassemblées par l'équipe initiale.

_ J'ai remarqué que vous aimiez beaucoup le papier, releva Jarod, tandis que Miss Parker grimaçait au souvenirs des piles de dossiers que son frère et elle avaient passé plusieurs après-midis à trier et ordonner.

_ Le papier c'est impiratable, rétorqua la voyante. Et cela se brûle plus rapidement et de manière plus sûre qu'un disque dur en cas de nécessité. Je te conseille de ne stocker aucune donnée sensible sur nos serveurs si tu veux utiliser ton temps libre à la recherche des rouleaux, Jarod. Je pense que le chaman pourrait t'aider, continua Sorc'ha en se tournant vers Miss Parker. Ethan lui a expliqué la nature de votre don et il nous a dit qu'il existerait des potions traditionnelles dont les sorciers de la tribu se servaient pour entrer en communication avec les esprits.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'ingurgiter un breuvage hallucinogène m'aidera à voir plus clair en moi, déclara Miss Parker d'un ton plein de scepticisme.

_ Certaines personnes ont un don naturel qui leur permet de connaître des choses cachées, d'autres peuvent devenir qui ils veulent, d'autres encore peuvent deviner de quoi sera fait le futur, commença la voyante sur un ton patient. D'autres encore, comme Sydney ou Taruk sont doués pour aider d'autres à développer leurs dons. C'est une qualité que tu ne dois pas mépriser. Il n'aurait jamais proposé de te droguer s'il n'avait pas considéré que tu pourrais en retirer une expérience profitable. La jeune fille attendit que l'autre opine du chef à contre-cœur avant de continuer : Cela me ferait très plaisir si tu passais un peu de temps avec Bobby. En évitant de l'appeler Lyle, naturellement.

_ Je vais essayer, grogna la brune avant de quitter la table.

_ Je t'ai connue plus diplomate, indiqua Jarod.

_ Tu m'as connue moins préoccupée par l'avenir, contra Sorc'ha en attrapant un kiwi dans l'une des corbeilles. Et notre amie n'a pas besoin qu'on la ménage elle a surtout besoin qu'on la pousse vers l'avant. Voir qu'on l'empêche de faire marche arrière.

Jarod examina le visage de son interlocutrice et, finalement, lui sourit :

_ Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui et je veux qu'elle trouve sa voie. Jarod, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pressens qu'elle doit jouer un rôle clef dans la chute du Centre. Son don est peut-être moins puissant que celui d'Ethan mais elle a la volonté qui lui manque. S'il te plaît, aides-la à devenir elle-même.

_ C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis cinq ans, confessa Jarod. Que puis-je faire de plus ?

_ Continues à être là pour elle. N'arrêtes jamais de questionner sa conscience. Convaincs-la d'aller voir Taruk, conclut la voyante en finissant de séparer l'écorce et la chair du fruit.

Un peu plus tard, ce fut Bobby qui provoqua la rencontre. Il l'avait guettée, perché cinq mètres plus haut, dans les branches qui surplombait le passage, sachant qu'elle ne tarderait pas à rejoindre la hutte qu'elle partageait avec Jarod pour récupérer ses affaires. L'homme-enfant calcula sa trajectoire de telle sorte qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer cette fois-ci en vérité, il faillit bien lui tomber dessus au sens le plus littéral.

_ Hé ! Fais attention Tarzan, protesta miss Parker.

_ Salut ! Je m'appelle Bobby, pas Tarzan. Et toi ?  
_ Angela, répondit Miss Parker, prise de cours.

_ Tu es la petite amie de Jarod, non ?

Miss Parker était tellement estomaquée qu'elle se laissa glisser le long du mur de la hutte avant de s'asseoir sur la passerelle. Bobby l'imita, sans la quitter des yeux.

_ J'imagine que l'on peut dire ça, admit la femme brune après un temps de réflexion. A vrai-dire, elle ne s'était pas posé beaucoup de questions sur sa situation depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans ce trou perdu de l'Amazonie. Elle avait laissé son existence suivre son cours, lâché prise, laissé d'autres prendre les décisions et soin d'elle. Cette prise de conscience l'effraya. Elle s'était mise à la merci de quasi-inconnus et d'un homme dont elle avait contribué à détruire l'existence durant de longues années. Mais ce fut l'inébranlable confiance qu'elle ressentait envers ceux-là qui la terrifia le plus. Durant la majeure partie de sa vie d'adulte, la jeune femme s'était battue pour dissiper les illusions que ses proches avaient édifiées autour d'elle pour la maintenir dans l'ignorance, ne faisant jamais totalement confiance à quiconque. Miss Parker ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu la changeait aussi profondément en quelques semaines. A moins que le seul fait de quitter le Centre ait changé toute la donne, réalisa-t-elle avec un soupçon d'hystérie.

_ Est-ce que l'on s'est déjà vu ? Avant que je vienne ici, demanda Bobby à brûle pointe.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, demanda Miss Parker, soupçonneuse. Le conditionnement de Sorc'ha ne présentait-il pas ses première failles ?

_ Mes parents... n'étaient pas mes vrais parents, tu sais. Je fais souvent ce rêve où une femme brune m'appelle en pleurant. Je crois que c'est ma mère. Tu es comme elle, reprit Bobby .

Miss Parker vit un tel espoir dans les yeux de son interlocuteur qu'elle fut malgré elle envahie par l'émotion :

_ Je ne suis pas ta mère, petit. Je suis... je suis ta sœur continua la jeune femme après marqué une nette hésitation. Elle n'était pas préparée à l'étreinte spontanée de son interlocuteur et fit de son mieux pour ne pas se raidir. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que son jumeau ne cherchait pas à lui planter un couteau dans le dos. A vrai-dire, ici et maintenant, c'était elle la plus dangereuse des deux rejetons Parker. A nouveau, la voix de la femme qui les avait tous deux mis au jour envahit son esprit, parasitant ses pensées Miss Parker mit plusieurs minutes à se rendre compte qu'elle rendait son éteinte à son jumeau. Elle finit par le repousser doucement, et le regarda avec un œil neuf : l'enthousiasme qui brillait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis n'avait rien de simulé, pas plus que son franc sourire qui s'étirait presque d'une oreille à l'autre.

_ J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas seul, s'exclama Bobby. Tu as été adoptée, toi aussi ?

_ Non. Ce sont nos parents qui m'ont élevée. Miss Parker vit le visage de Bobby s'assombrir et devina ce qui serait sa prochaine question, avant même qu'il la formule :

_ Ils ne voulaient pas de moi ?

_ Ne pense surtout pas ça, petit frère. Je te jure que notre mère aurait tout fait pour te récupérer si elle avait su que tu étais en vie. Mais ceux qui t'ont enlevé, lui ont dit que tu étais mort à la naissance. Elle ignorait tout de ton existence.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu qu'elle « ignorait » tout, demanda encore Bobby, en appuyant bien sur le verbe conjugué à l'imparfait.

Miss Parker se maudit pour sa négligence. Lyle avait toujours eu de la suite dans les idées et apparemment, il s'agissait d'une qualité innée que sa régression n'avait pas entamée.

_ Je suis désolée, Bobby. Cela fait plusieurs années qu'elle est morte.

_ Ce sont les gens qui m'ont enlevé qui lui ont fait du mal ? Et qui vous ont fait du mal à Jarod et à toi ? Personne ne me dit rien, mais je ne suis pas idiot, continua l'homme-enfant comme Miss Parker restait muette de stupéfaction devant la rapidité des déductions de son jumeau. Je vois bien la façon dont vous vous comportez vous agissez comme si vous aviez peur que l'autre souffre, comme s'il fallait à tout prix vous protéger l'un l'autre. Ils vous ont fait du mal, comme Monsieur Lyle m'en faisait et Sorc'ha vous a sauvés comme elle m'a sauvé ?

_ C'est bien possible, admit Miss Parker en décidant que Bobby n'avait pas besoin de savoir que c'était leur propre père biologique qui avait assassiné leur mère. Elle prit note qu'elle devrait dans un avenir proche présenter Ethan à son interlocuteur et lui expliquer que celui-ci était aussi leur frère. La jeune femme regarda à nouveau cet homme qu'elle avait appris à redouter avant même de savoir qui il était et vit clairement ce que Jarod avait tenté de lui dire elle ne voyait plus trace de l'homme mûr, familier des manipulations des cercles de pouvoir ce n'était plus qu'un orphelin perdu au lourd passé, semblable à son compagnon et à elle-même. Miss Parker le sentait au fond de son cœur : elle avait le devoir de laisser sa chance à ce gamin dangereusement intuitif et à l'enthousiasme communicatif.

_ Bobby ! Jarod t'attend pour votre leçon !

La voyante s'était matérialisée derrière eux, comme surgie du néant. Miss Parker sut immédiatement qu'elle les avait épié de longues minutes avant d'intervenir. Elle regarda la jeune fille aider l'homme à se relever : Vas vite. Angela et toi aurez bientôt l'occasion de vous reparler, j'en suis sûre.

_ Tu me parleras d'elle ?

_ Avec plaisir, assura Miss Parker. Satisfait par cette promesse, le jeune homme se détourna des deux femmes et se dirigea vers la hutte qui servait d'école tant aux deux patients qu'aux autres enfants du village.  
Miss Parker et Sorc'ha se firent face un long moment avant que la voyante ne prenne à nouveau la parole :

_ Tu as très bien agi envers lui.

_ Pourquoi sembles-tu si étonnée ?

_ Je n'étais pas sûre que tu sois suffisamment sur la voie de la guérison pour pouvoir interagir normalement avec lui.

_ Il n'y a rien de normal dans cette situation, contra Miss Parker provoquant le rire de son interlocutrice.

_ Tu dis vrai, s'esclaffa Sorc'ha. Tu vas vraiment lui reparler ? De manière volontaire ? Tout est bien , dans ce cas, conclut-elle en faisant mine de partir, après que Miss Parker ait acquiescé.

_ Attends ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi je les entend maintenant ? Les voix... il y a quelque-chose qui cloche chez moi ?

_ En fait, c'est tout le contraire, répondit la voyante avec un drôle de sourire. C'est parce que nous avons retiré de ton environnement tout ce qui parasitait ton esprit qu'elles semblent gagner en puissance. Avant, tu avais trop de choses en tête pour y faire attention. Ici, tu es en sécurité et ceux que tu aimes aussi. Tu n'es plus déchirée entre ce que ton cœur veut et ce que d'autres attendent de toi. Tu es en paix avec toi-même et cela aide ta nature profonde à s'exprimer.

_ J'ai parfois l'impression de perdre l'esprit, confessa Miss Parker.

_ C'est pour cela que je t'ai proposé de te faire aider. Un don tel que le tien a besoin d'être apprivoisé afin de ne pas causer de difficultés à son porteur. Ethan a déjà été voir Taruk. Discutes en avec lui.

_ Je le ferais. Enfin s'il est disponible, soupira la jeune femme brune. Le jeune voyant s'était passionné pour le projet Chaos et passait les trois quart du temps qu'il ne consacrait pas au sommeil à l'étude des piles de dossiers qui retraçaient quatre ans de recherches intensives.

_ Je lui ai donné sa journée. J'ai besoin de passer un peu de temps avec ma fille. Ce serait une bonne chose que quelqu'un le distrait quelques heures de sa besogne.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire, conscientes de la difficulté d'éloigner un chercheur obsessionnel de sa quête.

_ Je devrais y parvenir, assura Miss Parker. Même s'il faut pour cela que je le ligote à un arbre.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Une leçon de vie

Et les jours s'écoulèrent comme l'eau du fleuve, paisibles et irréels. Bobby et Dai Lan poursuivaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin, étroitement surveillés par l'ensemble du campement tandis que leur thérapie avançait. Sydney et Sorc'ha avait déjà estimé qu'ils pouvaient faire évoluer Lyle, la première étape de réassurance étant accomplie. Dai Lan cependant avait émis le souhait de ne pas grandir, prouvant si besoin était qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à quitter la prime enfance, même si le psychiatre et sa jumelle s'employaient à lui faire surmonter ce premier blocage. Les deux patients passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, jouant ensemble comme les enfants qu'ils étaient redevenus. Angelo ne les quittait pas d'une semelle, conscient de la volatilité de l'humeur de ses deux protégés et de la nécessité de leur assurer la plus grande sécurité émotionnelle. Mais l'empathe ne pouvait toujours être après les deux patients qui semblaient s'être donné le mot et disparaissaient fréquemment dans un étage supérieur de la canopée. Il ne lui restait alors qu'à faire de son mieux pour les relocaliser sous les regards parfois ironiques de Yara. L'Amérindienne, de dix ans sa cadette, avait eu un coup de foudre pour l'empathe qui n'en était toujours pas revenu. Elle l'avait donc accueilli dans sa hutte et l'assistait fréquemment dans sa mission de surveillance, les retrouvant toujours quelque soit leur cachette du moment. Angelo appréciait la présence de la jeune femme qui, bien que plutôt taciturne, présentait au monde un visage souriant et des yeux plein de ces éclats de rire qu'elle ne laissait que trop rarement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Mais il ne pouvait ignorer la douleur qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle, celle de ceux qui ont perdu ceux qu'ils aimaient à un âge trop tendre. L'empathe l'avait déjà ressenti chez Jarod et Sydney, puis chez Miss Parker, comme si cette souffrance était une maladie contagieuse qui se propagerait inexorablement, n'épargnant rien ni personne. Angelo savait que le Centre lui avait pris bien plus qu'aux autres, mais parfois, il bénissait sa mémoire défaillante qui lui épargnait ce mal qui rongeait ses amis. Angelo espérait qu'avec beaucoup de temps, d'amour et la patience infinie dont il saurait faire preuve, Il parviendrait à dissiper le ténèbres qui hantaient Yara. Mais pour l'instant, l'empathe devait faire face au trouble des deux jeunes gens qu'il avait sous sa garde. Dans les branches au-dessus de leurs têtes, des éclats de voix attirèrent l'attention du couple . Yara finit par lui adresser un regard interrogateur . si la jeune femme saisissait bien l'intonation, le sens de l'échange en anglais lui échappait. A vrai-dire, avec la distance, Angelo percevait surtout les ondes de colère froide émises par Bobby ainsi que les secousses de plus en plus violentes qui agitaient les frondaisons. Un cri bref se fit entendre et l'empathe bondit en avant, à l'extrême bord de la passerelle, juste à temps pour récupérer Dai Lan qui venait de faire une chute de trois mètres, chute qui auraient très bien pu se terminer par une prise de contact beaucoup plus brutale avec le sol de la forêt, trente mètres plus bas. Le choc fut rude et l'empathe vacilla au bord du vide durant quelques fractions de secondes qui lui parurent interminables . Yara s'était précipitée à sa suite et la frêle jeune femme les tira en arrière avec une énergie insoupçonnée, née de la peur qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant celui qu'elle avait choisi comme compagnon sur le point de chuter.

Il y eut du mouvement dans les branches et Bobby apparut, les yeux agrandis par l'appréhension. Lorsqu'il vit qu'ils étaient tous sains et saufs, le visage de l'homme-enfant trahit un soulagement certain.

_ C'était un accident ! Je ne voulais pas … j'étais...

_ Plein de colère, compléta calmement Angelo.

_ J'aurais du faire plus attention, admit Bobby dans un souffle, yeux baissés.

_ Il faut que tu vois Sorc'ha. Tu peux marcher, demanda l'empathe à Dai Lan qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Comme la jeune fille inclinait la tête, il la déposa délicatement sur le sol. Viens, il faut y aller, ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à l'autre. Bobby les suivit sans résistance

Ce fut de bruyantes récriminations qui la tirèrent de sa tache. Sorc'ha n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de Mei-Li, déformée par la colère et la crainte. Elle entendit aussi la voix tranquille de Sydney qui tentait de l'apaiser. La jeune fille abandonna la table recouverte de plans et des notes qu'elle étudiait depuis le début de la matinée et sortit sur le seuil de la hutte. Elle n'eut pas à aller très loin . l'altercation se dirigeait droit sur elle.

_Il aurait pu la tuer !

_ Bobby est conscient d'avoir mal agi, Mei Li, assura Sydney.

Sorc'ha remarqua que Dai Lan avait l'air aussi coupable que Bobby.

_ Mei Li, calmes-toi. Que s'est-il passé ?

_ C'est …

_ Mei Li, je voudrais entendre leur version, la coupa Sorc'ha. Alors, les enfants ?

_ Bobby ne voulait pas jouer avec moi, révéla spontanément Dai Lan. Et il m'a poussée !

_ Bobby ?

_ Elle me colle toujours ! Elle veut toujours faire la même chose que moi, elle ne me laisse jamais tranquille ! Je voulais juste qu'elle parte !

La tirade de Bobby trahissait l'intense exaspération qui avait failli provoquer un drame quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Je vois. Laissez-nous, cette affaire ne nécessite pas un tribunal. Je vais discuter un peu avec Bobby et Dai Lan et ensuite, tout cela sera fini.

Sydney entraîna Mei Li qui ne le suivit qu'avec réticences . Angelo et Yara s'éloignèrent de leur coté.  
_ Venez, on va s'asseoir à l'intérieur, dit la voyante . une fois dans la hutte, elle attrapa une gourde suspendue à un crochet et trois timbales qu'elle disposa sur la table basse après en avoir retiré les documents qui en couvraient la surface. Quelqu'un veut du jus de fruit ?  
Les autres acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête et elle versa le contenu de la gourde dans les trois gobelets.

_ Bobby, expliques à Dai Lan ce que tu as ressenti juste avant de la pousser.

_ J'étais en colère parce qu'elle refusait de me laisser seul, admit l'homme.

_ Dai Lan , pourquoi suis-tu Bobby ?

_ Il fait toujours des trucs super ! Moi aussi je voulais voir les ouistitis ! Et les colibris ! Le ton était vindicatif mais la jeune fille avait aussi les yeux baissés. Elle se sentait visiblement coupable d'avoir causé des problèmes à son compagnon.

_ Dai Lan, est-ce que Bobby voulait que tu l'accompagnes, demanda Sorc'ha, impitoyable, se retenant difficilement de sourire devant la moue boudeuse de la jeune fille. La voyante se rappelait la fillette extravertie qu'elle avait rencontrée quatorze ans plus tôt à leur arrivée au Centre et elle s'était réjouie comme tous les autres de la voir reparaître. Mais en voyant la grimace de son vis à vis, elle se rappelait aussi avec une grande acuité pourquoi elle avait toujours eu une nette préférence pour Mei Li. Les caprices fréquents de Dai Lan la rendait souvent difficile à vivre.

_ Dai Lan, est-ce que Bobby t'a dit de le laisser seul, insista-t-elle alors que son interlocutrice restait silencieuse.

_ Oui, finit par admettre Dai Lan avec un gros soupir.

_ Tu savais donc que tu risquais de le contrarier et de le mettre en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Mei Li ne se met jamais en colère, protesta Dai Lan.

_ Tout le monde ne peut pas être comme Mei Li, rétorqua Sorc'ha, riant franchement désormais, à la grande consternation de ses deux interlocuteurs. Bobby, expliques à Dai Lan ce que tu as ressenti tout à l'heure.

_ J'étais en colère parce qu'elle refusait de me laisser seul. J'étais vraiment furieux, ajouta l'homme en secouant doucement la tête. Je n'aurais jamais du la pousser. Si Angelo n'avait pas été là...

_ Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Bobby. Dai Lan, tu comprends pourquoi Bobby était en colère ?

_ Parce que je voulais rester avec lui, même s'il ne voulait, pas résuma Dai Lan d'une toute petite voix.

_ Parce que tu n'as pas tenu compte de sa volonté et que tu as voulu lui imposer la tienne, acquiesça Sorc'ha. En cela tu as très mal agi, Dai Lan. Tu peux demander quelque-chose mais si la réponse est négative, tu dois l'accepter, même si cela ne te plaît pas ou te fait de la peine. As-tu compris maintenant ?

La jeune asiatique hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement avant de se se tournait vers son compagnon :

_ Je te demande pardon, Bobby. Je ne voulais pas te causer de problèmes.

_ Je n'ai pas mieux agi, dit celui-ci, visiblement navré. Je te demande pardon.

Sorc'ha eut du mal à ne pas sourire en les regardant s'étreindre, toute hostilité envolée. Petite fille, elle avait vécu une enfance solitaire dans l'immense villa de ses parents, sans apparentés ou voisins de son âge pour interagir avec elle. Ce n'était que lors de la création du village et de l'arrivée des premières familles, que la voyante avait pu observer pour la première fois les interactions entre enfants. Elle avait appris leur importance et ce qu'elles pouvaient avoir de formateur en en constatant les effets sur sa propre progéniture. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait tant insisté pour que les deux cobayes soient mis en contact. Si les interactions avec des enfants normaux auraient pu s'avérer problématiques, les deux patients, sous l'influence des drogues, avaient accepté sans résistance tant l'identité que l'on avait construite pour l'autre que celle qui avait été conçue pour eux-mêmes. Bobby et Dai Lan étaient donc les plus à même de s'entraider sur le long chemin qui devaient les amener jusqu'à l'âge adulte.

_ Dai Lan, tu peux partir maintenant. Bobby, nous avons encore à discuter, ajouta la voyante alors que l'autre fille quittait la hutte.

Ils étaient maintenant seuls. Sorc'ha prit le temps de vider son verre avant de poursuivre :

_ Bobby, tu es plus âgé que Dai Lan. Tu es plus intelligent et plus fort qu'elle. Même si elle te contrarie, tu as la responsabilité de prendre soin d'elle.

_ Mais elle m'agace tellement parfois !

_ Bobby, il n'y a que les hommes mauvais qui s'en prennent aux plus faibles qu'eux au lieu de les protéger. Veux-tu devenir comme Monsieur Lyle ?

La voyante avait parfaitement pesé les mots qu'elle venait d'énoncer, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité en voyant le visage de son vis-à-vis se décomposer.

_ Non ! Non, je ne veux pas être comme lui ! Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent encore : Tu ne vas pas me renvoyer chez lui, hein ? Je te promets que je serais très gentil avec Dai Lan. Avec tout le monde, ajouta-t-il encore, évitant le regard de la voyante, avant de devoir reprendre son souffle.

_ Bobby...laissa échapper Sorc'ha. Elle se leva et fit le tour de la table afin de rejoindre l'homme prostré. Il n'a jamais était question d'une telle chose. Je ne vais pas non plus te punir pour ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui. Je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'il est important que tu ne perdes pas patience et que tu ne fasses jamais preuve de violence ou de brutalité sans nécessité absolue.

Bobby plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocutrice et, peu à peu, la peur disparut des siens.

_ Je comprends.

_ Dai Lan, reprit la voyante, a besoin que quelqu'un l'aide à grandir et j'aimerai que tu sois cette personne. Comment penses-tu y arriver ?

_ Il faudrait lui donner plus de responsabilités. Elle est toujours à papillonner de l'un à l'autre, sans vraiment se fixer sur rien. Je sais qu'elle est capable de faire plein de choses, insista encore Bobby, mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place. Ce n'est pas bien pour elle.

_ Alors, il va falloir que tu la guides. Que tu deviennes son professeur. Crois-tu en être capable ?

Sorc'ha observa la résolution remplacer l'étonnement sur le visage de son vis à vis. La jeune fille savait qu'il était capable du pire... mais avait fait le pari quelques semaines plus tôt que mis dans un contexte favorable, Lyle pourrait mettre son incroyable force de caractère et son imaginativité dans des objectifs plus positifs qu'élimination de ses ennemis ou la torture mentale ou physique d'un être humain.

_ Mais attention . il faudra savoir être patient et garder un contrôle parfait de toi-même. Il ne faut pas que des accidents comme celui de ce matin arrive de nouveau. Jamais, insista la voyante.

_ Je serais comme un grand frère pour elle, assura Bobby. Je ne lui ferais plus de mal. Je ne ferais plus de mal à personne, ajouta-t-il, en plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice.

_ J'en suis sûre, dit celle-ci en l'étreignant.

L'homme-enfant était parti après avoir promis à nouveau d'être un véritable tuteur pur son ancienne victime et Sorc'ha le regardait rejoindre Angelo un peu plus loin, postée sur le seuil :

_ Tu peux sortir de ta cachette maintenant, Jarod.

Le Caméléon sauta de la branche où il se tenait et rejoignit la jeune fille.

_ Tu t'attendais à ce que ce genre de chose se produise, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Dai Lan est extrêmement dépendante et tout le monde lui passe le moindre de ses caprices depuis qu'elle est sortie de son mutisme avec cinq ans d'âge mental. C'était inévitable avec le tempérament de Bobby qu'il y ait un jour une crise.

_ Tu avais donc préparé ton discours ?

_ A la virgule près, admit Sorc'ha. Bobby est un gentil garçon, même s'il est un peu vif. Il ne voulait pas devenir pire que son père adoptif. C'est la seule manière qu'il ait trouvé pour survivre et lui échapper.

_ Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça, finit par demander Jarod.

_ Une jour, commença la jeune fille sur un ton lointain, Lyle est entré dans la pièce où un Nettoyeur me brutalisait . il l'a soulevé d'une seule main et lui a cogné le crâne contre le mur plusieurs reprises. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait disjoncté, Jarod. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous avions déjà eu tellement de séances au cours des cinq années précédentes que j'en avais perdu le compte, il avait déjà essayé de me briser de dizaines de manières différentes, mais ce jour-là, quelque-chose lui a rappelé l'enfant qu'il avait été. Lyle a bien essayé de reprendre où nous en étions restés, mais il se montrait tellement distrait qu' j'ai fini par lui tomber dessus, lui prendre son arme et la lui coller sur le front en lui demandant pourquoi il faisait ça. Mon Dieu, il ne s'est même pas défendu, dit-elle avec un sourire étrange. Il est resté immobile, avec moi à califourchon sur sa poitrine et le canon du pistolet appuyé entre les deux yeux jusqu'à ce que trois Nettoyeurs arrivent et me maîtrisent. J'avais douze ans. Je ne l'ai jamais revu après et quelques mois plus tard, j'ai subi la petite intervention dont Merrique est le fruit. Je savais que je ne survivrai pas à sa naissance . on m'avait sans doute jugée trop dangereuse et le Centre voulait juste sauvegarder mon potentiel génétique avant de se débarrasser de moi. Heureusement, un autre cobaye m'a montré la voie, et nous sommes tous sains et saufs, ajouta Sorc'ha avec un sourire.

Jarod serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, conscient de la fragilité qui se dissimulait derrière l'apparence volontaire de son amie.

_ Si les choses s'étaient passées autrement, peut-être n'aurais-je jamais franchi le pas, remarqua la voyante. Je n'étais encore qu'une gosse. S'il n'y avait pas eu Merrique...

_ Si Lyle ne t'avait pas montré sa faiblesse... compléta le Caméléon. C'est pour cela que tu te sens redevable envers lui.

_ C'est beaucoup plus compliqué et beaucoup plus simple, Jarod. Il m'a permis de savoir que le Centre avait des failles et qu'il suffisait que je les exploite pour en venir à bout. Et puis, j'aime assez l'idée d'offrir un véritable frère à Miss Parker. Un membre de sa famille qui serait digne de confiance, sur lequel elle pourrait compter quelques soient les circonstances. Je sais que vous serez toujours là pour elle, continua-t-elle en faisant signe à son interlocuteur de ne pas l'interrompre. Toi, Ethan, votre père et Émilie par amour pour vous, ta mère au nom du souvenir de la sienne. Mais si elle reste la seule ramification à peu près saine de la famille Parker, je crains que cela ne la détruise peu à peu.

Jarod inclina la tête, peu surpris que la voyante ait perçu l'immense solitude de la jeune femme.

_ Tu veux lui montrer que le mal qu'a fait le Centre peut être réparé. Avec Lyle comme cobaye.

_ J'ai fondé beaucoup d'espoir sur la réussite de ce programme, tu sais. Et je m'engage jamais à la légère. Il réussira.

Le Caméléon regarda à son tour Bobby qui discutait avec Angelo. Ce dernier l'écoutait, la tête un peu penchée . en dehors ce signe d'attention, l'attitude de l'empathe ne trahissait aucune trace de la nervosité et de la crainte qu'il avait toujours manifestées en présence de Lyle. Angelo n'avait jamais rien dit mais il savait : Bobby n'était pas Monsieur Lyle.

Bobby tint parole. A partir de cette discussion, il prit soin de sa protégée, lui offrant sécurité et stabilité, tout en lui définissant les limites que l'entourage de la jeune fille peinait à lui imposer. Sous l'influence l'un de l'autre, les deux patients firent des progrès rapides. Des progrès si rapides que quinze jours plus tard, le développement de l'esprit de Dai Lan avait rejoint celui de son corps. C'était devenu une jeune fille pleine d'assurance, à l'esprit affûté et au vif sens de la répartie. Mei Li qui avait d'abord trouvé l'idée de Sorc'ha de confier sa sœur à son son ancien bourreau complètement démente en était venue à témoigner une certaine estime à l'homme qu'elle avait pourtant haï pendant la majeure partie de sa vie.

_ J'aimerai juste qu'elle ne le regarde pas avec ces yeux de Chimène, avoua-t-elle un jour à Sorc'ha alors qu'elles effectuaient la corvée de lessive qui leur avait été attribuée ce jour-là. Heureusement, Bobby ne voit que toi.

La voyante blonde fixa sa compagne, stupéfaite. Elle comprit rapidement que Mei Li était tout ce qu'il avait de plus sérieuse.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Un éclat de rire échappa à l'Asiatique qui laissa retomber le linge qu'elle s'apprêtait à plier.

_ Il t'a proposé de te remplacer à la laverie, il est toujours aux petits soins avec toi, toujours disponible pour garder Merrique, toujours prêt à t'accompagner faire une ronde au point que Rowan vous a marqué comme binôme sur le planning ! Même son égocentrique de jumelle s'est aperçue qu'il se trame quelque-chose.

_ Je bosse trop en ce moment pour voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez, grommela Sorc'ha.

_ Le projet Chaos, demanda Mei Li, compréhensive. Elle savait que la jeune fille avait entrepris de reprendre chaque élément du dossier avec le jeune demi-frère de Jarod et Miss Parker et les deux voyants prenaient souvent leur déjeuner à l'écart du reste de la communauté, poursuivant leur mission tout en répondant à leurs besoins physiologiques.

_ Le projet Chaos, confirma Sorc'ha d'un ton las. Cela fait presque dix semaines et nous n'avons réussi qu'à confirmer la vision des autres, sans trouver le moindre élément d'explication. Pour une raison inconnue, le Centre et tout ce qu'il contient vont disparaître dans quelques semaines, quelques mois au maximum et nous ne comprenons toujours pas comment cela pourrait se produire.

_ Est-ce vraiment si grave ? Enfin, je veux dire, c'est le but que nous nous étions fixé, alors que cela se produise avec ou sans notre intervention, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ?

_ Le problème, même si on oublie les pertes humaines, dit Sorc'ha avec une ironie perceptible, c'est qu'un organisme tel que le Centre ne disparaît pas ainsi sinon pour mieux prospérer dans un autre lieu. C'est la technique du calamar qui projette un nuage d'encre pour mieux disparaître. Sans compter les informations que nous voulons récupérer sur les serveurs internes et qui seront perdues à jamais si nous ne reprenons pas le contrôle de la situation. Il ne reste qu'une solution.

Mei Li réfléchit quelques secondes, suivant le raisonnement de son interlocutrice :

_ Il nous faut de nouvelles informations. Des informations que seules quelqu'un de l'intérieur occupant un poste à haute responsabilité pourrait nous fournir. Lyle pourrait avoir ce genre d'informations, reprit la brune après une silence.

_ Mais il est trop tôt pour envisager de lui demander sa coopération. Bobby est loin d'être stabilisé. Et nous n'avons aucune certitude qu'à terme il aura une réelle influence sur la personnalité de son porteur.

_ Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais j'appréhende un peu le moment où on fera sortir cet homme de sa transe. Nous pourrions perdre un membre vital de la communauté.

_ J'en suis très consciente, fit Sorc'ha.

Sydney écoutait Dai Lan parler. La jeune fille ne le quittait pas des yeux, cherchant dans ceux du psychiatre, la confirmation qu'elle n'était pas en train de devenir folle. Les images, les voix, la peur et la souffrance qui remontaient par vagues de son inconscient avaient si peu de rapport avec ce qu'elle se rappelait de sa vie que la jeune voyante ne comprenait pas comment de telles horreurs pouvaient hanter son esprit. Pour Sydney, l'heure était grave. Il avait étudié avec Jarod, Mei Li et Kazuo plusieurs scenarii : le plus optimiste était celui où un beau matin leurs patients se réveillaient en ayant intégré de manière équilibrée leurs deux personnalités et les deux jeux de souvenirs qui allaient avec, le plus pessimiste étant évidemment celui où la thérapie restait sans effet sur les sujets. Dai Lan présentait un état psychique intermédiaire : la personnalité qu'ils avaient façonnée avec soin durant des semaines était maintenant assez mature pour explorer les zones d'ombres de sa mémoire et passer outre le traumatisme qui l'avait enfermée dans le mutisme pendant plus de dix ans. Le tout était de savoir si la jeune fille pouvait assimiler la totalité de son expérience au Centre ou s'il était nécessaire de freiner cette prise de conscience, au risque que sa psyché se fracture.

_ Dai Lan, quelles impressions te laissent ces visions ?

_ Celle d'expériences vécues. De la réalité, insista la jeune asiatique. Mais ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai presque toujours vécu ici...

_ Cela fait quatre ans, la corrigea doucement Sydney. Veux-tu en savoir plus ou penses-tu que c'est suffisant pour l'instant ?

Dai Lan resta silencieuse un long moment. Même si son interlocuteur n'avait pas directement affirmé que les images qui envahissaient son esprit étaient des souvenirs réels, la jeune fille était assez intuitive pour le déduire de son attitude. Et s'il disait vrai, c'était près de quinze ans de sa vie qui avaient disparu dans les limbes. Dai Lan ignorait qui elle avait été durant cette période, mais aujourd'hui, elle se sentait capable d'affronter son passé.

_ Je que l'on me dise ce qui m'est arrivé. Et que l'on ne me cache rien, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton résolu comme elle lisait encore le doute dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

_ Alors, nous allons avoir besoin de celle qui te connaît le mieux, annonça Sydney. Il utilisa le talkie-walkie qui lui avait été fourni lors de son arrivée pour contacter Mei Li. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, la mine soucieuse . c'était elle qui avait conseillé à sa sœur de discuter avec le psychiatre des réminiscences inquiétantes qui troublait son esprit. Elle s'était donc attendue à cette convocation.

_ Mei Li, je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé depuis ce jour ou des hommes en noir sont venus nous chercher à l'école. Tout, insista encore Dai Lan en voyant le visage de sa sœur se fermer.

Par cette communion d'esprit qui est le propre des couples gémellaires, Mei Li, mieux encore que Sydney, perçut la détermination de sa jumelle. Alors elle dit tout, l'enlèvement, la séparation et l'enfermement, les tortures physiques et mentales de plus en plus poussées, le jour où elle avait vu les gardes ramener le fantôme mutique de sa sœur. L'oppression quotidienne que seul l'espoir de s'échapper rendait supportable. Savoir céder au bon moment pour diminuer la pression, mais rester inébranlable sur ce qui compte vraiment. Prendre son mal en patience et serrer les dents jusqu'à ce que l'ambiance de terreur du jour envahisse les rêves de la nuit, les transformant en cauchemars. La manière dont Sorc'ha avait su les rassembler, les avait poussés à s'appuyer les uns sur les autres, à former un esprit unique qui assurait leur protection et préserver leur santé mentale. La découverte de la grossesse de Sorc'ha et la manière dont ils avaient planifié sa fuite. L'attente durant presque deux ans d'une explosion qui ferait sauter les barreaux de leur prison. L'arrivée au village qui ne comptait alors qu'une trentaine de Yuri. Les débuts précaires, puis la toile d'influence qui se développe, s'étend, se développe au fur et à mesure qu'ils gagnaient de nouveau alliés à leur cause. Les enfants qui apportent une nouvelle lumière et de nouvelles motivations. Mais toujours, cette volonté de voir la chute du Centre.

Dai Lan écouta avec une attention presque douloureuse. Elle devait faire face aux souvenirs qui remontaient au niveau de sa conscience et à la souffrance passée de son double. Plusieurs fois, Sydney avait fait signe à Mei Li de ralentir, mais à chaque fois Dai Lan avait donné des signes d'impatience, si bien que sa sœur reprenait rapidement son rythme de croisière, jusqu'à ce que finalement, le flot de mots ne se tarisse de lui-même. Dai Lan posa encore quelques questions auxquelles Mei Li répondit avec la même précision clinique qui avait caractérisé son récit. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que le silence, les deux filles s'enlacèrent :

_ J'aurais du être là pour toi, comme tu as été là pour moi toutes ces années. J'étais la plus forte de nous deux, celle qui va au-devant du danger.

_ Peut-être nous as-tu tous protégés sans le savoir, Dai Lan. Ils n'ont plus jamais laissé les gardes aller aussi loin avec nous après ce qui t'est arrivé.

_ L'homme qui les commandait... c'était Bobby, reprit Dai Lan.

_ Lyle, corrigea Mei Li.

_ Vous lui avez injecté le même cocktail qu'à moi, devina sa jumelle.

_ Et nous allons continuer à le lui injecter pendant quelques temps encore, annonça prudemment Sydney.

_ Vous ne pourriez pas le laisser sous traitement indéfiniment, demanda Dai Lan. J'aime beaucoup Bobby et je ne veux pas le perdre.

_ Dai Lan, nous avons besoin des informations que pourrait nous fournir Lyle, dit sa jumelle.

_ Et nous ne pouvons pas droguer ad vita aeternam un homme contre sa volonté, ajouta Sydney. Sans compter que nous ne savons quels effets auraient à long terme les drogues Yuri. Nous pourrions lui faire beaucoup de mal en voulant conserver Bobby ainsi.

Bobby était bien loin de ces préoccupations. Pour l'instant, une seule et unique chose le préoccupait : réussir à convaincre un troll d'un mètre de haut de bien vouloir fermer ses magnifiques yeux verts. Mais Merrique avait hérité de la ténacité de ses parents et elle ne se laissa pas facilement convaincre. Finalement, ce fut l'épuisement qui eut le dernier mot.

_ Alors, demanda Sorc'ha, rieuse.

_ C'est dur d'être parent, avoua Bobby. Ça ne va pas, s'inquiéta-t-il en la voyant devenir toute blanche.

_ Je crois que j'ai eu une faiblesse passagère. Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant, affirma Sorc'ha en faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler son trouble. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans incident.


End file.
